Vongola Tantei & Kaitou
by ZeAwsumOtaku
Summary: SEQUEL TO TANTEI KAITOU & MAFIA Kudo and Kuroba have agreed to join the Vongola Family. What kind of Extreme adventure will they have with the Vongola Family?
1. Attention!

**!ATTENTION!**

New Story!

Sequel to Tantei Kaitou and Mafia

This is a Fanfiction story.

None of the characters belong to me except the OCs they are mine.

Enjoy the story.

Please favor and comment each chapter of the story.


	2. Chapter 1 (Who Are You?)

**DOMO!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Comment on what you think of the story!**

* * *

Conan has everything prepared. Agasa would be keeping an eye on Ran for him, as well as on the Shounen Tantei Dan. He didn't tell the professor where he was going, nor who he was meeting, he might give the old professor a heart attack if he did, nor did he tell Haibara.

He knew well enough the reaction she has whenever the Black Organization were mentioned or involved, and he didn't want to burden her with the news of mafia relationships as well. She had finally begun to live a normal life... Weeell, as normal as her scientific self would let her. Most of the time, she was still working on a cure for Shinichi and herself if and when she needed too, but she also helped the professor every now and then too.

Packing the last of his gadgets and a spare change of Conan's clothes into his school bag, he walks out of his room and towards the door. "I'm going now, Ran-neechan." He chirps. Ran gives him a wave before returning to packing her bag. "Have a safe trip, Conan." She shouts as he walks through the door. Closing the door behind him, he dejectedly walks down the stairs, thinking about what she said.

_Stay safe, me? Hopefully you will be safer Ran. Hopefully you all will. Me and Kaito on the other hand? As per usual, we're putting ourselves straight into the firing line. At least we aren't alone anymore. At the very least I'll have Kaito to watch my back._ He continues to think about the life that he will have, kicking a rock along the pavement. Luckily after so long of walking the same path, his feet know where to go. And he arrives at the street the school is located.

"Conan!" Comes three different familiar shouts. He winces at the volume, and turns to face the Shounen Tantei Dan. They are three people that he would never have met without becoming Conan. But Conan is glad that he met them, it was refreshing to see the children act so silly and carefree, something that he could never be at his correct age. "Good morning guys. Are you looking forward to the weekend?" he asks, knowing that there will be a very long, one sided conversation between them.

With them chattering away in the background, he is free to walk next to Haibara. "Did you manage to make it in time?" he whispers, moving closer to her. Looking around her to make sure no one was watching, she hands a small case over to Conan. "Yes, I did. It took me so long because of all of the resistances that you have built up so far. This one should work, but not for very long. Definitely not a whole day." She gives him a serious look, one of warning.

Conan takes the pill case, a small smile of thanks on his face. "So Conan, what about you? What will you be doing over the weekend?" Seeing the look Mitsuhiko is giving him, Conan takes a step away from Haibara, and continues walking towards their classroom. "Come on, hurry up or we'll be late. I'll tell you on the way"

They make it to the classroom just in time, having time to settle down before the teacher arrives. "Good morning class. I hope that you are ready for another day of learning." she says, looking at all of the faces in front of her. A chorus of enthusiastic agreements rise from the children. "Rise, bow, sit" says the class representative and so class begins.

During class, Conan can't seem to concentrate on the lesson. He stares out of the window, looking at the people and cars outside. Then at the clouds slowly drifts by, Conan tries to make shapes from them but everything seems to have a mafia feel to it. The first cloud looks like a gun, shooting a bullet. The next one looks like a fedora. The final one looks like a corpse, blood pooling around it. Shaking his head, Conan tries to focus back on what's being taught. He looks back at the clock. _Would Kaito hurry up already! I'm going insane here. Kiddy school is bad enough without the anticipation of this meeting._

The clock behind him chimes once, indicating that it's half past nine. As if that was a cue, the madness begins. A woman slams open the door, runs over to him and picks him up. She has shoulder length black hair, curls at the end. She is on the larger side, wearing black triangular glasses, with a purple dress and an orange scarf on. This was how Kudou, Yukiko had dressed when she 'kidnapped' him, before taking him to his Dad dressed as the Knight Baron. They had decided to set him up and pretend that they were Organisation agents, showing Conan what could happen if his identity was found out. It was part of their reasoning to move back to America. Surely a _'come with us, you'll be safer in America' would have sufficed?_

"Oh, Conan. It's just terrible." Comes the loud blubbering. Conan looks stunned, not expecting this outburst. The whole classroom is silent, watching the large woman cry. No one has a clue who this woman is, let alone why she is hugging Conan. The teacher steps over nervously, "Umm, Excuse me... But who are you?" she leans over, trying to find the woman's face. She looks at Conan, who has recovered from his shock by now and is comforting the woman, and raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"K-kaasan, nah Kaa-san, are you okay? What's happened?" Conan asks acting genuinely concerned. There is a collective 'oh' from the class, as the identity of this woman is revealed. "Hey, now. It's going to be okay." Says Ayumi comfortingly, worried about Conan's mother. "Umm, Conan-kun's mum, here's a tissue. "Holding up a tissue, she looks up, hoping that she's of some help.

Conan's mother turns, and smiles at the small girl. "Why, thank you, dear." She sniffs. Taking the tissue, she dabs at her eyes, trying not to smudge her waterproof makeup. "Oh my god. I'm making a scene. I'm sorry Conan, but I have some bad news. Your Father has been hospitalized. I've come here to take you with me to America to see him. We want everyone in the family to be there for him."

Another collective gasp, this time in sympathy comes from the group of 10 year olds. They are all old enough now to know what this means, and all feel sorry for Conan. The teacher takes a step back, hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry Sensei, but can I have permission to take Conan with me? Family is very important." Asks Conan's mother, a hand rubbing Conan's back.

The teacher just nods, feeling sorry for the crying pair in front of her. "Kaa-san, will Tou-san be alright?" Conan asks, voice small, tears in his eyes. His mum just hugs him tightly, before grabbing Conan's bag and leaving the classroom. "I hope next time we meet under better circumstances." She says before closing the door behind her.

The two walked, out of the school yard, toward the parked car in front of them. They went inside and as soon as they closed the door, the car moved and a very familiar face with a huge grin appeared from the passenger seat. "Yo, Tantei-kun~!" Conan was shocked that the person in front of him was Kaito, he quickly took a glance between the person who was disguised as his mother and the person who was suppose to be disguised as his mother. "K-Kaito!? D-Then wa-who!?"

Conan quickly got up and grabbed Kaito's face. "Ouch!" Kaito cried out in pain, Conan started to pinch his cheeks. "S-stooof ich muee!" Conan then started to pull his cheeks, Kaito started frail and his eyes starts to water from pain, "Shin-han, ich muee! Weally muee! Aaaaaaah!"

Conan finally was convinced that the Kaito in front of him is real, he flopped down on the seat. "If you." Conan points at the Kaito in front of him, "Are Kaito, then." Conan looks at the person next to him. "Who are you!?"

* * *

**How was it? Did you like? **

**Leave a comment/Review!**


	3. Chapter 2 (Surprise Guest)

**A NEW CHAPTER! I still haven't found my missing NOTEBOOK.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story. It's hard to update stories with their idea notebook.**

**I will try to update faster without the notebook.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**ALSO TRY READING MY OTHER STORIES!**

* * *

Haibara looks at the door with suspicion. It wasn't like Conan to act like that. And no one had ever seen Conan's mother before. In the years that he had been Conan, his mother had only visited few times,l to take him away, but he remained behind instead, or help with destroying the black organization. She had never even been mentioned since then. Anyway, 'Conan' doesn't even have a mother, that woman was Kudo Yukiko. _Why was__ she in disguise? She used to be a famous actress, and knowing how crazy she is, I wouldn't put it past her._

Looking down at her desk, there is a small piece of paper. **I'm not sure how long Shin-chan will be gone, but please tell Kogoro-chan not to worry.** _The transforming pills , a disguised mother as a mother and now this. Shinichi, what are you doing now?_ Frustrated with the detective, she crumples the paper in her small fist, and puts it in her pocket.

* * *

_**Last Time.**_

_**Conan finally was convinced that the Kaito in front of him is real, he flopped down on the seat. "If you." Conan points at the Kaito in front of him, "Are Kaito, then." Conan looks at the person next to him. "Who are you!?"**_

* * *

The unknown person giggled and slowly remove the disguise, "Surprised, Shin-chan~ 3 " A very familiar voice spoke. Conan's jaw dropped at the person in front of him, "Kaa-san!?" Kudo Yukiko smiled cutely and made a peace sign, "Ping-Pong!"

Conan flopped back to seat and used the window as a support for his head while smiling awkwardly as if he was greatly exhausted. "Hahahahahahaha" Conan glared at the laughing Phantom Theif.

Conan mentally accepted that his mother and childhood friend pranked him, he should just let it go... _Wait! Why is Kaa-san here anyway! Does she know about the Vongola!? The Mafia!?_

"Why are you here Kaa-san?" Conan asked curiously.

Yukiko giggled, "Well, Tsu-kun contacted me to inform me that you will work for him! I'm so proud of you! Also I was on my way to the V.F. Corps. then I saw Kai-chan and we talked to each other then he invited me to join him to pick you up!" Yukiko smiled and a sweet aura and flowers appeared around her.

Conan accepted how his mother and Kaito met and made a plan to "pick him up" as they say but it still didn't answer how his mother knew the Vongola and why was she on her way there?

"Yeah, okay, I understand how you became the one to pick me up but why are you on your way toward the **_Vongola_**?" Conan asks.

"Shin-chan didn't you know~? Your mom works for the **_V.F.C._** in the Entertainment Department as a actress." Kaito smiled and spoke in a know it all tone, pissing off Conan but he noticed the emphasized V.F.C and understood that she is not involved with the Mafia business.

"Heeee~ so you work for the V.F.C.?" Conan asks his mother.

"Well~ that's what Kai-kun said just didn't he~ Weren't you listening, Shin-chan~ 3 " Yukiko made fun of his son as she cooed over him.

Conan sighs and looks up to mother with a sceptical scowl on his face. "Yeah, But really? Could you have been any flashier? There is a little thing called Reception, you know. They could have come and gotten me. But Nooooo. You had to burst in and create a scene. I know that I promised to let you do what you wanted, but a little warning would have been nice. I wasn't prepared to cry on cue you know." Conan leans toward Kaito pulled his ear with full force and glared at his mother, giving them some kind of punishment for pranking him and embarrassing him.

"Aww, but Shin-chan, your acting skills were so good. I couldn't have improvised better myself." There's a huge grin of Yukiko's face. "Ouch~! Yeah Shin-chan, you were good! Ou~ Ouuuch~!" After Conan released Kaito, Kaito gave him a grin, that was similar to the one his mother is giving him, one at which Conan looks away disgusted from.

Placing his hands together as if pleading, Kaito mimics Conan's actions from earlier, "_Kaa-san, will Tou-san be alright?_ Oh~. You brought a tear to my eye. You had the whole room in the palm of your hand, nearly all of the girls were crying. You'll have some admirers after that display of affection." Kaito was looking up at the sky, a fake look of passion and dreaming in his eyes, before winking at Conan, and ruffling his hair.

Yukiko comments,"But most importantly, you're out of the classroom, with a legitimate reason for a few days off, in case anything happens. Even the teacher will be lenient after that display." Conan just huffs, since he can't disagree with that last statement.

"Oh, this my stop!" Yukiko chimes in as the V.F.C. Entertainment Department building comes into view. "Shin-chan, hope you would enjoy your tour at the V.F. Head Quarter!"

Conan tilts his head in confusion," What do you mean, the V.F. Head Quarter? Isn't the Entainment Department and the Head Quarter in the same building!?"

"Nope!" Kaito answers, "The V.F. Corps. isn't only just corporation but also a company, industries and enterprise, as well, and has their own head quarter building and as they have many different Deparments with their own building, located at different locations. The V.F.H.Q. is the head quarter of all head quarters of Vongola and that's where we are going!" Kaito winks and gives Conan a thumbs up.

"And~ I work for and have business the Entertainment Department so I don't have to go or the need to go to the V.F. Head Quarter, also I'm not allowed to enter unless I have permission to enter from Tsu-kun" Yukiko taps the tip of Conan's nose.

"So you don't have permission enter from the boss, so you can't enter?" Conan asks and Yukiko nods then he turns toward Kaito. "We can enter because the boss gave us permission and we have business with the Head Quarter?" "Yup!" Kaito answers enthusiastically.

The car pulls up at the entrance of the building, "Alright, you two watch each others back and look out for each other." Yukiko leans in toward her son and kiss him on his forehead and gave Kaito one as well. "And also have fun and enjoy! Bye!" Yukiko leaves the car and enters the building.

Kaito gets out of the car and enters the car and sits at he back seats. "Why are you sitting here!?" Conan asks in confusion. "Well I thought it would be better to talk together like this, face to face!" Kaito smiles and leans his face toward Conan's, their face is so close that the tip of their noses are touching.

"Ok, I get it!" Conan pushes Kaito's face away from himself and Kaito laughs in response. "You think something will happen later on today?" Conan whispers, wondering himself about the meeting later.

"Well. I highly doubt that they'll be throwing us a welcome party. They are criminals after all. But I don't think anything dangerous will happen, not with a Boss like Tsuna there. It's so hard to believe that he's going to become a mafia boss. I doubt that his friends are that dangerous either. Although that Gokudera seemed a little scary. Do you think those dynamites were real, or just stage props?" Kaito turns to Conan, wondering what the detective's view is.

* * *

**(Vongola Family Head Quarters)**

"_**Achoo!**_"

"Are you alright, Juudaime?"

"Yeah, probably just someone talking about me"

"How dare they make you sneeze. _**Achoo!**_ I'll find them and blow them up. They won't be able to escape me!"

"Gokudera-kun wait… come bac… Goku… Stop… st…"

* * *

"Oh, no. They were real alright. I've seen what he can do with them." Conan replies, shivering at the remembrance of the memory.

"What? You've met him before? It didn't seem like it." Questions Kaito, highly doubting that Conan has met either of the Mafioso from Yesterday before.

Shaking his head, Conan sighs, and explains what he means. "That's right. I haven't told you yet. With us trying to escape, and meeting with Tsuna, I never had the time to tell you. When I held Pandora for the first time, I held it up to my eye and looked at you through it." Kaito nods, remembering this.

It was just before Conan went weird. "Well, a beam of moonlight hit the jewel and blinded me. But during that moment, I saw something more. I don't want to say it but… It was as if Pandora gave me a vision of the future..."

Kaito looks at the young detective dumbfounded but Conan continues his explanation. "I... I saw Tsuna using those flames of his, to hover in the sky. It was in the middle of nowhere, there was no chance for it to be like what you did: There was nothing to connect the wires too." Conan waved his hands emphasizing nothing.

"After that I saw Gokudera chuck some dynamite at some guys, and standing tall not affected by the blast at all, as if he was used to it. After that, I saw some men with guns infiltrating a building. There was another flash, and then those same men were bowing in front of Tsuna and kissing his ring." Conan shakes his head unbelieving himself.

"But it was the last thing that I saw, that threw me off the most. On a table top there was this book, the title said: The history of the Mafia. The booked opened and turned to a page marked with this year's date. Can you guess what it says?" He turns to Kaito, eyes serious, but shaking, as if scared. Kaito holds Conan's hand a little more tightly. Conan's speech has been speeding up, and the boy is sounding more frantic with each unbelievable sentence.

To answer Conan's question, Kaito shakes his head. Conan gritted his teeth and answered, "_**Date 2011, with the new additions of a teen detective and an international thief, Vongola Decimo takes his first steps to becoming a mafia boss, and changing the mafia to what it is today: protectors of the weak, where normal justice cannot tread.** _" A pause of few moments.

Conan took a breath and continued, "Can you believe that? Surely, just because we joined, the future won't become sunny and bright?... But it was all so real. No matter how much I want to deny it, how illogical and unscientific it seemed, it was just too real in my head. And something inside me, my detective senses just felt like it was right. So I decided to go join. It can't put me in anymore danger that I am in now." Conan appears to be sullen and introverted, as if there is an internal battle going on inside his small frame.

Kaito leans forward toward the small detective, making their foreheads touch then closed his eyes. "Shin-chan." called the other in a soothing voice.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!  
****VOTE AND COMMENT! I LOVE COMMENTS! I WANT TO KNOW READERS THINK ABOUT MY STORIES!**

**ALSO TRY MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL! **


	4. Chapter 3 (Hello Shinichi!)

**Domo! Watz Up, Peaps! **

**Today is a holiday in the Philippines, so I decided to update this story! **

**Enjoy the story!**

**P.S. Still haven't found my missing notebook. **

**Filipinos Y U no Help! Well, mostly because they are lazy and also very narcissist. They don't really care about others, only themselves.**

**Anyway! Enjoy the story and remember to review and favor it!**

* * *

**(KAITO'S P.O.V)**

_It must be hard for him. Taking that small step into the grey area. He, more than anyone, doesn't want to cross into the black. He who's sense of justice is so strong. But he's done it before. Crossed the line so true justice prevails. As long as he keeps that mind frame, then he won't fall. I won't let him fall. If I only achieve one thing out of joining the mafia, then it'll to be to make sure that Shinichi comes out the other side whole. Changed, but whole. Even I can't protect him from what's coming. But I can't stop him; he's a man, and can make his own choices._

"I believe you. I didn't believe in this type of magic until I saw the jewel cry. Akako's always going on about her black magic, and now... maybe she's right. Even so, I believe you. If you say you saw all that from Pandora, then who am I to deny it. All the information seems to be right so far. Tsuna is a mafia Boss- he's Vongola Decimo, and you didn't even know that name before the jewel told you. And you were right about Tsuna being able to fly.

They looked pretty bewildered that you knew that. I'm guessing it's not common knowledge… And I trust you too. So if you think that joining them is the right thing to do, then I'll follow you. Like you said, it's not going to make much difference to my goal of getting Justice for my Dad. Think on the bright side, it'll liven your life up a lot. Surely solving murders wasn't all you were going to do your whole life. I think that you've done enough of that. So let's take this opportunity and just go with it." Kaito pours out what's on his mind, hoping his sincerity and honesty will help Conan sort out his own problems.

Conan is still looking down at his shoes, gripping onto Kaito's hand for dear life. But suddenly, the grip loosens, and Conan looks up, a new resolve in his eyes."Your right Kaito. I should go with my feelings. My life needs shaking up a little. And thank you Kaito, for coming with me. It means a lot. Well we're here." The car pulls up in front of a huge building with the Vongola Logo. "This looks like our stop." Conan comments as he eyes the building.

They both gets out of the car and enters the building. The surprisingly the buidling was divided into two section. one side was a hotel and the other was a work place. The place was luxurious and sparkly, like the whole place shows Money, Rich, anything that descibes money, poewr, and wealth. At was like being inside a beautifully decorated castle.

A man came toward them. "I am Nao and I will be showing you to your rooms. You will be waiting in your rooms until Decimo is finished with his work." The two nodded in understandment.

They went to the elevator and the man pressed the button to the top floor. After they arrive to the top floor, the man showed the two to the presidencial suite. The man opened the door for them and they stepped inside, "This will be your room if you need anything, please use the phone to contact the front desk and we will satisfy your needs." The man bowed and handed Kaito the keys to the room then left.

The room is amazing it was like questioning yourself if this is really a room instead of a house. The room has two floors the first room accomodated the frontstep, living room, comfort-room, kitchen, and a indoor swimming with a froyller. The second floor was where the rooms with it's own balcony, comfort-room and the bathroom were.

The place was fully stocked and furnitured that anyone would mistake the place for a house of a filthy rich and wealthy person.

After they looked around the place, they settled down at the living room while the child drank coffee and the teen drank hot cocoa.

* * *

**With Decimo**

**Meeting Room**

"That's we will conclude for today, good day to you all." Tsuna concluded the meeting and left the meeting room.

As he walked alomg the hall a man came toward him, "Decimo, the Magician and the Detective is here."

Tsuna nodded, "Where are they now?"

The man answered, "They are in the hotel room, where you assigned for them to stay."

Tsuna nodded then paused for a moment. "Gokudera-kun, where are the others?"

Gokudera answered enthusiastically, " Hai Juudaime, Lambo is already here with the girls in their hotel rooms. The boxing-baka is the gym right now. Yakyuu-baka is heading this way from Takezushi. Rokudo Mukuro is in his room with Kuromu and the other two. Hibari, right now is going around checking the security of both this section of the building and the hotel section."

Tsuna nodded, "Gather them in the Famiglia Assembly Room."

Gokudera answered, "Hai, Juudaime!" He quickly went to do what he was ordered to.

Tsuna turned to the man, "Tell the two to get ready. I will meet them as soon as the Guardians has gathered."

The man answered, "Hai, Decimo!" the man bowed and left toward the hotel section's reception.

* * *

**With Conan &amp; Kaito**

_Riiiing~ Riiiiing~ Riiing~_

Kaito answered the phone, "Hai... Hai... Ah... Hai... I understand... Hai... De wa..."

After Kaito put down the phone, Conan asks. "Who was that?"

Kaito ansered, "It was the receptionist, informingus that we should get ready. We are going to meet our new Boss."

Kaito snaps his figure then he was surrounded by pink smoke. After the smoke clears, he was wear his usual white suite but the dress was black and his neck-tie was red, the same color of Conan's bow-tie. "Ta-Dah~!" He twirls around showing off his suite.

Conan nods, _Oh shit, look at the time. I've got to take the pills soon or else I won't be okay by the time we get there. _"Kaito I'm going upstairs to get ready." Conan says, getting louder as he rushed up the stairs. Kaito sends a shout of agreement up the stairs before settling down with the book he produced earlier.

Conan walks into his bedroom and locks the door- he didn't want Kaito to walk in. Since this was a formal mafia affair, Conan had found a suit of his (Shinichi-sized) and gotten it repaired and washed a few days ago. He places it on the door of the wardrobe for later.

He goes into the bathroom and grabs a large towel. Taking off his clothes, Conan wraps himself in the towel, before standing infront of the mirror and looking at himself. _A little longer and I'll be back in my normal body._ Smiling at himself in the mirror, he takes the pills. At first nothing happens, Conan just stands there, waiting for them to kick in.

After a couple of minutes, Conan starts to wonder if the pills are going to work. _They have never taken this long before. Their effect is nearly always instantaneous. What if these pills don't work? What if I'm stuck looking like th-_

**Bum-Bump**

The first wave of pain hits. _Ahh, it's just like the first time... It feels like my bones… are melting AHH! _Conan tumbles backwards, knees slamming into the bed and forcing him to fall backwards on it.

**BAM-bump**

Owowowowow. I can't… feel my hands anymore. My head feels like it's going to explode. When I open my eyes all I see is a whirlpool of colours.

**BAM-BUmp**

_Shit. The pain has never been like this before. I know that the pills are becoming less effective each time, but…fuck… I know it hurts to transform, but not like this. It makes the normal pain seem like a pin-prick._ Conan is breathing shallowly and fast, almost hyperventilating. His body is like a rock, tense and still, trying to keep the pain at bay.

**BAM-BUMP**

The last shockwave is worse than the ones before. Conan's hands fly to his chest, his body contracting in on itself with such force, he ends up half off of the bed.

"**Aaaaaaahhh~!" **And with one pain filled scream, Conan falls into the black comforting embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Downstairs With Kaito**

Kaito tilts his head up and towards the ceiling. He could hear noises from upstairs. _Must be Shinichi. But what's he doing? Moving the furniture?_ Kaito just shrugs and returns to reading the book.

"**Aaaaaaahhh~!" **That scream was filled with hopeless pain, as if the screamer thought the pain would never end. That was the scream of someone who was on the edge of tears. And Shinichi never cried.

Faster than lightening, Kaito is flying up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and rushes to the only door with light escaping beneath. Kaito puts his ear to the door, but hears only silence. No sound of a struggle, no sound of a fight, only deathly still silence. Kaito grabs the door handle, twisting violently, only to find it locked. He bangs his shoulder against the door, trying to overpower the stupid piece of wood blocking his path to Shinichi.

"Shinichi!, Shinichi! Can you hear me? Are you alright Shinichi?" he screams, trying his hardest to get to his friend. _Are you alright? Of course he's not fucking alright. Stupid question Kaito!_ He mentally berates himself.

He keeps pounding on the door until he feels a tap on his shoulder. He whirls around, ready to punch whoever is behind him. But there is no one there. Another tap to his shoulder and Kaito takes in a deep breath before closing his eyes.

* * *

**(Kaito's Mind)**

Before he's even fully pictured his room and the paintings, someone grabs his shoulders from behind and forcefully pulls him backwards and down. As Kaito feels himself fall backwards, he stares straight into the monocle of KID. **_"Need some help?"_** he questions, a mad grin on his face. _How silly I was, not thinking of using KID to unlock the door._

**_"Let the show begin!"_**

* * *

**(KID MODE)**

Immediately the door is open, and Kaitou KID rushes through, searching the room for any sign of an intruder. Trained eyes check the windows, before resting on the limp figure on the bed.

There, half covered by a towel is Shinichi, half off and half on the bed. Sweat covers his brows and body, his breathing is rushed and soft, but slowing every second. KID walks over and picks Shinichi up before placing him on the bed._So this is what a 19 year old Shinichi looks like._

There is a tug on his connection- a worried Kaito wanting to take back control._** "Oh fine then. He's alright by the way. Nice body too."**_ KID winks at Kaito before falling backwards. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. He plays football of course he's fit. Let real life begin already."

* * *

Releasing his breath he opens his eyes and sees the state Shinichi is in. He goes to the bathroom and takes a couple of towels, before wetting a wash cloth. He returns to the room, and begins to wipe the sweat off of Shinichi. _What a strain transforming puts on his body. I overheard Ran say once that whenever she saw Shinichi recently, it always looked like he was sick. Well if he stayed conscious through the change, then I expect that he would have. But I have never heard him scream like that before, even when he was shot he didn't scream. He went through all of this pain, just to see Ran, what a lucky girl she is._

Kaito dries Shinichi off, before tucking him back under the covers. He puts the used items in a washing basket, before returning to the detective's side. He hears footsteps outside, followed moments later by a knock on the door. Kaito rushes down the stairs, pats his hair to look more like Shinichi's, and opens the door. Infront of him is a man in a pristine black suit, with a black spotted tie.

These spots are in a straight line down the centre, and come in 7 different colours: Orange, Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, Indigo and Green. "Why hello, Shinichi. It's so good to see you. Are you ready to go to the Family Reunion?" As the man infront of him says this, he straightens his tie, ring flashing in the light: a ring with the Vongola crest on it. The crest was all over Tsuna's office.

"Nearly, we've got a little problem. Why don't you come inside and I'll tell you about it." Kaito replies, using Shinichi's voice, just in case anyone is watching. He escorts the man in, and makes him sit in the living room. "Shinichi isn't quite ready yet. I'll go and see if he's okay." Kaito rushes up the stairs to where Shinichi is, still passed out.

* * *

**How'd you like the story? Please Review and favor the story! I really want to know how you feel about this story! **

**Reviews encourages Authors to continue their story/ies! **

**Till next time!**

**Be Awsum Stay Awsum!**


	5. Chapter 4 (Vongola Guardians)

**Chapter 4 (Vongola Guardians)**

**Domo! Peaps! Kind of sad actually! I saw the chart for this story. Not much have read or seen this story in this month.**

**I hope more people will read this story. **

**Anyway busy week! I have Final Exam on Monday and National Food Showdown Competition on Tuesday. Very busy week.**

**I should be studying and practicing but tooooo lazy to do it. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kaito rushes up the stairs to where Shinichi is, still passed out. _Oh, god, there's nothing else to do. I'll have to dress him and hope he wakes up soon. At least he got the suit out ready_.

* * *

**(KAITO'S MIND)**

Another deep breath, and he's standing before the painting. He pushes against the image of himself, and the picture twirls like a dancer, before stopping elegantly at the image of a magician. Once quick step and he enters the room of the magician. Ducking under exploding streams of confetti, and dodging bouncing balls, Kaito ends up next to the Magician. The Magician turns and bows to him. "Heya, I need a quick favour. I need you to do a Quick Change Act for me. I need Shinichi in his suit ASAP. The driver is here to pick us up, but he's still unconscious."

**"Oh, yes 1412 told me about what happened. Don't worry, the show must go on and all that. And what type of magician would I be if I let the show stop. The audience _Must never know anything has gone wrong._**" Both say at once. "I know, I know. Anyway, thanks for this. Let the magic begin!"

Turning around, Kaito finishes off the Magician sentence before falling backwards and telling the magician off. Just before he touches the waiting arms of the Magician, he recites the transfer phrase.

* * *

Giggling, the Magician opens his eyes. He rubs his hands together, looking like a gleeful yet mischievous child. "Oh, what shall I do? I could: dress him up like a woman; I could give him bunny ears; I could give him green hair, or maybe blue to match his eyes." sings the magician. He walks around the sleeping Shinichi examining all of the prospects. A sharp tug on the connection warns him of a telling off, so the Magician sighs, and complies with Kaito's wishes. "One, two, three" upon three the Magician drops a smoke capsule, of non-transferable purple smoke. By the time the smoke has cleared less than half a minute later, Shinichi is fully clothed, and a very pleased Magician standing by his side, holding Shinichi's hand. "Kaito look at these fingers. I'll bet that they'd be good for magic. Do you think we could get him on stage with me one day? Oh, can you imagine pranking him. His face would be so funny. Ouch that hurt Kaito. Okay, okay I'll back off. Aren't you the jealous one, first 1412 and now me. What are you, his boyfriend? OUCH, Kaito I'm going I'm going, sheesh, lighten up will you."

* * *

**(KAITO'S MIND)**

Closing his eyes, he's met with a fuming Kaito. "If I wasn't in such a rush, you would be so dead right now. But I am taking your jacket hostage, including any props, pockets, and roses you have in it. You can practice your magic tricks without it." With a click of his fingers the jacket is gone from the Magician. With a childish pout on his lips, the magician turns on his heels and falls backwards. **"Fine, take the jacket then. Let real life begin already. The sooner you're out of here the better."** The last thing Kaito sees is the magician pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue. "Oh, that magician, and 1412 encouraging it too." Growls Kaito upon reopening his eyes.

* * *

Looking down, he noticed that the Magician also changed his clothes into KID's outfit, minus the top hat, cape and monocle. He gently picks Shinichi up, noticing that his breathing has evened out and his temperature has returned to normal. Then Shinichi stirred and slowly opened his eyes, "Kaito?"

Kaito looks down at Shinichi, smiling as a blush covers the detective's face- he's just realised where he is. Immediately he sits up, nearly knocking Kaito out with a head-butt along the way. "Shinichi! You're awake. I thought that you were going to sleep forever." Yells Kaito excitedly.

"Yeah, well that transformation was the worst yet. Since I've been building up a resistance, transforming has been more painful each time. How long was I out?" Shinichi asks, rubbing his head to get rid of the headache.

"No time to explain! The Mafioso is here! We need to go now!" Kaito shouts as he pulls Shinich toward the stairs. "Woooh, Kaito, slow down!" Shinichi shouts as he was being dragged off by his childhood friend.

Carefully, Kaito and Shinichi descends the steps, then Kaito sticks his head into the living room. The Mafioso hasn't moved from the spot Kaito left him at. "We're ready to go." The man stands up, and walks through the door. He raises his eyebrow at Kaito carefully picking up a bag. The bag was full of gadgets themselves are well made, he doesn't want one of them to go off. It would be great if they darted the driver now. The driver opens the door, and holds it as Kaito and Shinichi walks out. Once the door is shut again, Shinichi take the key out of his pocket. He had noticed it earlier and picked it up before they left. With the door finally locked, they walked toward the elevator.

As soon as they entered the elevator, the Mafioso lit his ring with a Dying Will Flame. He put his lit ring into a hole located at the bottom of the buttons. As soon as the he removed the ring a secret compartment opened that showed more buttons. He pressed the last bottom button. The elevator descended down to the bottom floor. The door opens and kept the door opened, "I'm sorry sirs, but I am not allowed to go on from here. From here you are on your own but not to worry it is a one way path. Please go to the room at the end of this hall, it isn't hard to miss, it is a room with the biggest door in this floor."

Kaito turns toward to Mafioso, "Thank you." Shinichi nods in gratitude. The Mafioso bowed as Kaito and Shinichi leaves the elevator. They walked toward the room that was at the end of the hall. The hall was all white and it was military-base like but more clean and organized.**_ (Kind of like how the base looks like when Tsuna and the other went to the Future)_**At the end of the hall they see a huge door that was beautifully decorated with the Vongola Crest and sees a butler opening the door for them. "Young master Tsunayoshi is waiting for you. If you would be so kind as to follow me." He says bowing to the pair until they entered the door.

Shinichi and Kaito follows the butler enters the door, the door didn't lead them to a room but a corridor. As they look around they notice how expensive everything is. All of the furniture looks antique. Shinichi steps closer to Kaito, feeling out of place here. They follow the butler through a few corridors, before arriving infront of some doors. Those doors open to reveal another elevator. All three step inside, and wait as the elevator descends.

They walk along a few corridors before coming to a familiar one- the one full of paintings. "Do you like these portraits? They are of previous Vongola Bosses. This one here is the Ninth- the current Boss. He lives in Italy though. And this one here is Vongola Primo. Out of all of the bosses, Young Master Tsunayoshi most resembles Primo. All of his guardians are like more lively versions of the first generation. That's why we have high hopes for them. They, more than anyone else so far, will be able to return Vongola to Primo's original design." There is hope in the butler's eyes as he is saying this.

They reach the door, and the butler knocks politely before entering the office. "Sir, they have arrived." He bows before the door, motioning for them to enter. They walk inside, and the door closes behind them. In front of them Tsuna is furiously signing paperwork. "Heeii, there is so much. I don't have a clue where all of it comes from." Shouts Tsuna, in a flurry. He turns and clicks on a laptop a few times, makes a confused face, and clicks a few more times, before looking down at the paper before him. "Arrg! This is wrong! Wait a second guys. I've just got a call to make and then we can go." He picks up the receiver from the telephone on his desk, before dialing a number on speed dial.

"Do you want us to leave the room?" Kaito asks, wondering if they should be hearing this. Tsuna just shakes his head and motions for them to sit down on a sofa behind them. _That wasn't there before. It must have been buried under piles of paper. In fact there seems to be a lot less paper than last time. Maybe Tsuna was having a sort through?_ Wonders Kaito, noticing that a table and the legs of another sofa have appeared.

"Yes Artemis? It's Decimo. I've noticed that there are some discrepancies between file SE4242 and DE5604. Yes, those numbers don't match up. According to the file that I have here the total amount spent should be £452,100 for the first with that figure being taken across into the other one. … Okay, I understand… You'll take it off my hands?... Thank you. Okay Ciao." He puts the phone down before sighing and taking a large gulp of his coffee. Frowning at the taste- it's gone cold- he looks over to the pair. "It's nice to finally meet you Kudo-san. In your right body I mean. Not that I didn't like you as Conan! But I'm not saying I don't like you now, but you're more serious now, not that Conan wasn't serious too." Tsuna blathers speedily, trying to cover his mistake.

Kaito laughs at the stumbling mess Tsuna has become. "Tsuna, it's fine. I know what you mean. It's nice to be back in this body, however temporary." Shinichi smiles at Tsuna, the smile turning sad as he thinks about returning to his smaller body. "And please, call me Shinichi." "And call me Kaito" adds in the magician.

"Okay. Anyway, I'm glad that you two came. Gokudera wasn't too sure, but my hyper intuition said that you would be back. Are you ready to go?" Tsuna asks, walking towards the door. "Hyper intuition?" Kaito asks as they walk out of the door. "It's an ability from my Vongola blood. It's what told me when you were lying. It's like a very active gut feeling that is always right, when I listen to it. It was my intuition shouting at me that made me tell you the truth about the mafia. My intuition also told me to go to the KID heist and save you two." Tsuna answers rubbing the back of his neck.

They stop in front of another door, and Tsuna turns serious. The atmosphere in the hallway turns solemn, and Shinichi and Kaito straighten up. "When you enter here, stay standing in the doorway until the formal bit is over. Don't say anything either. You'll be able to tell when you can again. And I'll warn you again, my Guardians are quite a bunch of people, a little eccentric maybe, but they are my family and I love them all." Both Shinichi and Kaito can see the love in the softening of Tsuna's eyes and the nostalgic smile he wears. Tsuna turns to look at them straight on, and stares them both in the eye. "You know, after entering this room there is no turning back. You'll hear things you don't want to know about, things that will change you for ever. Are you sure that this is what you want?" Tsuna asks his eyes more serious than either Kaito or Shinichi had ever seen before from the teen in front of them.

Kaito turns to look at Shinichi. _I really don't want Shinichi to become part of the underworld, but after the things he has been through, what right do I have to stop Shinichi._ Shinichi turns to Kaito, eyes steadfast, showing he was ready for the consequences that were to follow. Kaito grabs Shinichi's hand and gives it reassuring squeeze. _I'll be here, right by your side through it all._ Both look at Tsuna and nod.

Tsuna looks both of them in the eye, his hyper intuition telling him that this was the right thing to do. He simply nods and opens the large wooden doors to the Official meeting room, light pouring into the dark hallway. Vongola Decimo walked into the room. Kaito and Shinichi, being informed beforehand what to do, stop in the doorway, backs straight, and watch the proceedings.

Inside was an old mahogany table, with large matching chairs on both sides, and a throne like one at the head of the table. Each chair was a different colour, with the fabric of the throne at the top being orange in colour, like the one in Tsuna's office. Sitting in the chairs were 6 people, all in tailored black suits with different coloured shirts, matching the colour of the chair they were sat on.

Shinichi looks at the people before him, and freezes. _I know him, he's alive then. Maybe the others are too. But what's he doing here?_ But Tsuna told him not to do anything during the formal part.

Decimo takes another step into the room and stops. As one the Guardians all stand up, take a large step to the side and kneel, right hand over their hearts, heads bowed.

"Rise Guardian of Cloud, The one who goes their own way" Juudaime intones. Hibari looks up, and then stands respectfully by his seat. Juudaime looks to his left.

"Rise Guardian of Lightning, The one who harshly strikes everything". Lambo raises his head and quickly stands, fidgeting where he stands. Juudaime looks to the middle right.

"Rise Guardian of the Sun, The one who illuminates all" Ryohei practically jumps into the air and stands tall. Decimo looks to the middle left.

"Rise Guardian of Mist, The one that cannot be captured." Mukruo looks up, and slowly rises, taking his time. Once he was done, standing proudly with his chin raised, Juudaime looks at the top right.

"Rise Guardian of Rain, The one who washes away everything." Yamamoto slowly looks up, and gracefully rises to his feet. Finally Juudaime looks at the top left.

"Rise Guardian of Storm, The one that fiercely blows everything away." Gokudera immediately looks up and rises to his feet.

"Sit, Vongola Decimo, Guardian of the Sky, who encompasses all." Say all the others at once. Vongola Decimo walks to the throne and sits.

"Sit Guardians of Vongola, who protect us all" orders Juudaime. At the same time, they all take a step to the side and sit down.

* * *

**HOPE YOu Enjoyed it!**

**Review Review Review! PLease Reviews Encourages writers to update more chapters!**

**Till Next time! Be Awsum Stay Awsum!**


	6. Chapter 5 (Getting to Know)

**Domo! Peaps! How you guys do'in! I'm done with my Final Exams.**

**Now I'm on my Sem. Break!**

**Here is a Trivia about Christmas!**

**Philippines has the longest Christmas in the World!**  
**The Filipinos call September, October, November and December "Ber Months"**  
**They start decorating at the beginning of September and starts the countdown of how many more days till Christmas, Funny no?**  
**and Somewhere around October and November people will start caroling, caroling so early even though it not December yet.**

**Do you guys have any interesting holidays, event, or any fun facts and trivia at your place? If you do, don't be shy and post it!**

**Happy Early Holidays! Pasko Na!**

**Anyway don't forget to review and favor the story! If you want to read more stories, try reading my other stories!**

* * *

"Heiii", sighs Tsuna "I hate doing that. It's all too formal; there is so much to remember. Why do we have to do that at the start of every meeting?" Tsuna questions, placing his head on crossed forearms on the table.

"Maa, maa Tsuna, I think it's fun, it puts us in the mood for the game, you know" Reasons Yamamoto.

"BAKA! Yakyuu-baka! Be more respectful to Juudaime! Its Vongola tradition, and respectful to both us and Juudaime. Plus it should remind you of your duty here. Maybe you should reflect upon it more." Shouts Gokudera, standing and slamming his palms on the table.

"Well I think it EXTREMELY doesn't matter, you're both right, it's EXTREMELY boring but EXTREMELY needed." Shouts Ryohei at full volume. The others at the table wince.

"Kufufu, well I don't want to do any mafia traditions, you're lucky that I am even here at all" Mukuro turns his head away from Tsuna to study the artwork around the room. The others all sigh, knowing of Mukuro's anger with the mafia.

"LAMBO-SAMA IS HUNGRY!" comes the usual exclamation "Why do I have to be second? I have to stand up for ages you know. .. But Lambo likes the first part. Kneeling makes Lambo look like a knight!" he looks up dreamily as his voice trails off.

"Hahaha, yeah, and your Bull can be your trusty steed" laughs Yamamoto. Others around the table burst out laughing too. The picture created is just too funny not to.

"Shut up before I bite you all to death" is the quite interruption. The room becomes deathly silent, with everyone looking away from Hibari, hoping not to be bitten.

Kaito looks at Shinichi, disbelief on his face. They had both nearly fallen over with Tsuna's sudden change of attitude at the end. _Heiii_ was not what they were expecting next. Well, at least they are back to their 'normal' selves. "Well, I must applaud you on your performance. I didn't think that 6 people as different as you all seem to be could all work in sync like you did. Have you all practiced sitting, stepping and standing, to get that right?" asks Kaito sarcastically.

Shinichi slaps him behind the head, causing Kaito to duck , holding his head, and enter the room. "Really, Kaito, considering what you've trained your doves to do, I think that a traditional ceremony like this is not too hard to get right. From the sound of it, it's done at the start of every meeting, and I expect at other formal times too. Am I right Tsuna-san?" Shinichi looks over at Tsuna after glaring at Kaito.

"Yeah you are, Shinichi-kun. We have to do it at the start of every meeting, otherwise Reborn has a go at me, usually with a gun involved. But really it's just another way for us to differentiate again. Anyway, guys I want to introduce two new members of our Family to you. The guy on the left is famous high school detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi." Shinichi steps forward and nods his head at the table. His eye catches someone's in particular and holds it there "and next to him is-" Tsuna is cut off by Kaito taking a step forward and introducing himself.

"magician extraordinaire Kuroba Kaito, also known as…" In a puff of smoke Kaitou KID stands before them. "Kaitou KID, at your service." After a low sweeping bow, he raises his head and grins madly at them all. "There's no need to be formal, so call us Shinichi and Kaito. We're Family now anyway."

"Gaahh! It's Kaitou KID, Gokudera, it's KID" screams Lambo as he clambers down from his chair and runs straight into Kaito hugging him. "I'm such a big fan. Your last heist was awesome. I loved being able to see inside for once. Oh my God, I can't believe that you're going to be part of the Family. Gokudera, isn't this cool?"

"Ahoshi, sit down already. You can goggle over your idol later." Dejectedly, Lambo does as he's told and sits back in his seat, but not before KID magics up a green rose for him. "Sorry about that Kaito, this stupid cow has watched all of your heists. He's a big fan and everything. Just play with him later and he'll leave you alone." Gokudera waves his hand in the air, dismissing Lambo before turning back to the group. Lambo is too busy admiring the rose KID gave him to retaliate to Gokudera.

"You brought a thief into this house hold?" questions Hibari coldly. Rising from his seat, he pulls his Tonfas out and brandishes them infront of Kaito's face threateningly "You had better follow the rules or I'll bite you to death herbivore." "Herbivore, Herbivore. Kamikurosu, Kamikurosu" Comes a cute tweet from a yellow bird. He flies around the pair as if examining them, before returning to sit on Hibari's shoulder.

"Heeii. Hibari, don't bite them. They have only just entered the Family. Why would he steal from us anyway? It's not like we have any gems that he would want to target." Argues Tsuna in Kaito's defence.

"Kufufufu, a **detective** and a thief in the mafia. Add in a baseball player, a child, a disciplinarian, a boxing manly spirit maniac, a bomb fanatic, and me, an released Convict from the Mafia's strongest prison who wants to destroy it, and you must have the world's most unsuitable Mafia family. Out of all of us, the thief is really the only one suited to being in the mafia, being a criminal already." Observes Mukuro, a sly smile on his face. "Tsunayoshi-kun, you do really know how to pick your allies don't you?"

"Heeii, what do you mean? Only a few of our allies were enemies originally. Let's see, the whole of the Varia- that's 7 people plus their subordinates- the Millefiore Family, but since we're in the past it doesn't really count. Then there's you. Oh and Gokudera tried to kill me when we first met at school." Tsuna lists these people, looking at the ceiling to better remember.

At being reminded of his disgrace, Gokudera is immediately on the floor, bowing and banging his head. "I'm sorry Juudaime! I didn't realize how good of a boss you would be." The others in the room totally ignore Gokudera, having long learnt that this was the best way to keep him quiet.

Yamamoto deduced "Umm. I think that's all of them. No wait, I-pin tried to kill me, but she thought that I was her assassination target due to her bad eyesight. Does that even count?" States Tsuna "Yeah, but Ryohei tried to recruit you into the boxing club first, and Lambo originally came to kill Reborn, and Hibari, well he's here to make sure everyone follows the rules and to find strong opponents, isn't he? So apart from me and the Chiavarone Family, you don't have any friendly allies do you?" He laughs at the end.

_Who the hell have we become subordinates off? Does he get a kick of living on the edge, or is there a reason why his enemies become allies. He must be really strong to defeat them all though. Not that we've seen that yet._ Questions Kaito, after hearing that explanation.

Shinichi looks at the people around him, taking into consideration Tsuna's warning. _You can tell they've been together a long time. They really are like a family. A bickering arguing family, that I'm sure can band together when the time calls for it. I'm sure that they are a great support base for Tsuna. As well as his reason to fight. _"Umm, Tsuna is it possible for some introductions? It seems that you all met under… interesting circumstances." Inquires Shinichi. Interesting was the only polite way he could put it, considering he'd just been told that nearly all of them wanted to kill him at some point.

"Sure Shinichi. Why don't you and Kaito take a seat, and they can introduce themselves. Gokudera why don't you show them all how it's done?" requests Tsuna, waving them into two vacant seats placed at the end of the table. Gokudera stands up immediately, sparkling at the request from his Boss. _Show them how it's done. Juudaime really does respect my skills. Of course, I'm his right hand man; there is nothing that I can't do if Juudaime asks for it._

"I'm Gokudera Hayato, Juudaime's right hand man, call me Gokudera. I originally came from Italy, naïvely thinking that I could be a better Boss than Juudaime. But I realized I was wrong when Juudaime saved me from my own bombs. Ever since then I believed that Juudaime would become an excellent Boss, and have followed him ever since." Gokudera turns to Tsuna respect lighting his eyes. He bows before Tsuna before returning back to his seat.

"I guess I'll go next then. I'm Yamamoto Takashi, but just Yamamoto will do. Me and Tsuna went to the same school, but I never really talked to him before. I used to be the star of the baseball team, and it was my whole world. Then one day, I broke my arm. Since I wanted a career in Baseball, I thought that my life was over, and went to the school roof to commit suicide. But Tsuna arrived and convinced me that I should continue living. Ever since then, I've been playing the mafia game with them." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck like he usually did, his large smile still on his face despite what he had just told the others.

"Gyahaha, Lambo-sama is next." The cow shouts, standing up on his seat. "Lambo went to Tsuna's house because I'm on a mission from my family, the Bovinos, to kill Reborn! Since Reborn was always at Tsuna's, I ended up going there a lot. Tsuna's mama is a really good cook though, and she takes really good care of me, so I ended up staying around a lot. Eventually I was given the lightening ring and became part of the Vongola Family as well. Because of me we have really good connection to each other now. But I will kill Reborn one day. I'm just waiting until I'm strong enough." And with his promise ringing in the air he sits back down again.

Hibari smirks_. So the little cow herbivore does have a backbone after all. Over these past 5 years he has become a lot stronger. But I doubt that he'll be able to defeat the Baby. Even I'm not strong enough yet._

"That's it Lambo, believe to the EXTREME!" Roars Ryohei, punching a fist into the air. He turns to the pair at the other end of the table "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei, it's nice to meet you to the EXTREME. Call me Ryohei. I first met Sawada when he dragged me the whole way to school: I loved his spirit and asked him to join the Boxing club. Later on I got involved in the Ring battles and became part of the Family. I love it here since we are always doing something to the EXTREME!" He bangs his fist on the table as he sits down. During the speech, the others have placed their hands over their ears in an attempt to reduce the volume.

Shinichi and Kaito, not being able to follow suit, lean back as far as they can in their chairs, in their attempt to move away from the rather enthusiastic boxer.

"Humph. Hibari, Hibari Kyoya. I'm only here to make sure that they all follow the rules and don't disturb the peace of Nanimori. Also the Baby interests me. As long as Tsuna keeps finding me interesting opponents, then I'll stay here." With Hibari's short introduction over, Hibird flies off of his shoulder and flies around the room, singing the school anthem.

"Heeii. I just remembered. Even Hibird was an enemy at first. He belonged to Birds of the Kokuyo Gang, and attacked us when we went there. Oh my God, what's wrong with me?" Tsuna wails, resting his head once more on the table.

"Kufufufu, and then there is me. But I don't need to introduce myself, do I Shinichi." He returns his stare back to the detective, smiling slyly.

"No, Mukuro, you don't. Still have the same laugh I see. I'm surprised to find you back in the mafia though, after what you lot have been through. I'm assuming that Ken and Chikusa are still with you." Replies Shinichi, a warm and caring friendly smile on his face.

Kaito just looks at Shinichi, wondering how he knows the creepiest member of the group. "Why don't you introduce yourself to Kaito though? I'd love to know how you ended up here."

Mukuro just shrugs, and introduces himself , looking straight at Kaito. " I'm Rukudo Mukuro, leader of the Kokuyo Gang and ex-member of the Estrano Family. Since you are a friend of my Shinichi, you can call me Mukuro. I first met Tsunayoshi when I targeted him. He was perfect for my needs: a young mafia boss-to-be, and part of the largest and most influential mafia Family. I attacked his friends and drew him to my hideout, hoping to possess his body. But I was defeated, and sent to Vendicare Prison. I only recently returned from there- sadly due to Tsunayoshi's and the Ninth's influence. My partner Chrome cannot be with us today; She's on a mission with some of my subordinates." Mukuro smiles evilly at the pair, before turning that smirk onto Tsuna.

"Wow, that's quite a group of friends you have there Tsuna. It's clear that you've all had quite an interesting time together. Not to mention eventful." Remarks Kaito, smiling broadly at the group infront of him. " I met Shinichi first as friends, since our parents knew each other. But after I moved away, we didn't see each other much. We met again once at a KID heist, with Shinichi directing the police force and nearly capturing me. Later I came face to face with him at the next heist, but by this time he had become Conan. KID and Conan have had a friendly rival type of friendship, but we slowly grew closer over the past few years." Kaito puts an arm around Shinichi's shoulders, showing how friendly they have become.

Shinichi just removes the hand, before turning back to the group."I met Mukuro quite a few years ago. It was after you moved Kaito. Mukuro had just escaped from the Estrano Family, and come to Japan with Ken and Chikusa. I met them when they were on the run and we became friends. I used to give them food from the house and things like that while they rested. In return they showed me their powers and played with me. Ken's channels made for some really fun games. Yet one day, I saw some guys in black suits come and take them away again. They didn't see me hiding, so I was never caught." Elaborated Shinichi to the confused group.

There were a few nods of understanding around the table."That would have been the first prison we ended up in. They had chased us all the way from Italy since I had been possessing one of their members and killing the Family. They locked us in a prison in Northern Italy. We eventually broke out of it, and then I targeted Tsunayoshi. After I was beaten by him, I was placed in the Vendicare prison. I used my powers to keep in contact with the outside world, using Chrome as a medium. But what's this I hear about you 'becoming Conan'?"

"Umm. You don't mind telling them do you? Kaito, Shinichi?" asks Tsuna, wondering if he's overstepping his bounds.

"No we're fine with it. You can't help us if we don't tell you what's wrong. I'll go first. One day, I was at an amusement park…" Shinichi explains his circumstances to the group, answering any questions they have along the way. As does Kaito.

The talk goes on for quite a while, whilst Kaito and Shinichi learn what has happened to Tsuna and the family since the ring battles. Kaito quite liked the idea of Time Travel. With promises to introduce them to the Millefiore Family later, they move on to a different topic.

* * *

**Please Review and favor the story! Try reading my other stories as well! **

**Till Next Time. **

**Be Awsum, Stay Awsum!**


	7. Chapter 6 (Namimori)

**DOMO! Sorry For not updating for a while!**

**Here's a new chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna stood up from his chair, "I know that you two have just arrived but we have to go to Namimori."

"It's no problem!" Kaito answers.

"Your a busy man after all." Shinichi answers.

"Fufufufu, your saying as if your not coming with us." Mukuro comments.

"Uh?" Both Kaito and Shinichi tilts their head in confusion.

"Mukuro is right, you two will be coming with us to Namimori." Tsuna smiles.

"WHat?" Both Kaito and Shinichi gapes.

* * *

They all walk to the limousine, and again, the suited man opens the door. Every enters the limo, having Tsuna entering first then everyone follows after him, except for Mukuro and Hibari they had their own transportation. Kaito places Shinichi inside, before sliding in himself. Shinichi groans in pain, the medicine was giving him a headache.

The driver pulls away, and Shinichi slides a little. Kaito reaches out to steady him, before placing Shinichi's head in his lap, and placing the prone body in a safer position. Once Shinichi was laying down and strapped in, Kaito started to watch the scenery outside. They were slowly leaving the city and going out into the country side.

"Is Shinichi-kun alright?" Tsuna asks.

Kaito looks down at his childhood friend resting on his lap. "Yeah, he would be alright. He is just experiencing a bit of an after affect of the medicine."

Tsuna nods, "Alright. The ride would take a while I suggest you take a nap just like the rest." He smiles.

Kaito looks around and noticed that the others have fallen a sleep. "No it's alright I'm not sleepy at all."

Tsuna tilts his head, "If you say so." With that he too took a short nap.

The ride seems to take ages, since the scenery of trees, fields and the occasional cow aren't very interesting. But eventually, houses start to reappear, and they enter another bustling city. The sign says 'Welcome to Nanimori'. Tsuna was right. He never had done a heist here. There were no jewels to be found here. As far as Kaito knew from memory, not much happened here. There was very little crime to speak of, so it was never in the news. Namimori was as normal and peaceful as a city could be.

Yet, Nanimori was home to the 10th generation Boss of the world's strongest Mafia family.

"Gnh, oh~ I'm so stiff. Hm, Where am I?" mumbles Shinichi, stretching out as far as he can on the back seat.

Kaito looks down at Shinichi, smiling as a blush covers the detective's face- he's just realised where he is. Immediately he sits up, nearly knocking Kaito out with a head-butt along the way.

"Shinichi! You're awake. I thought that you were going to sleep forever." Yells Kaito excitedly.

"Yeah, well that transformation was the worst yet. Since I've been building up a resistance, transforming has been more painful each time. How long was I out?" Shinichi asks, rubbing his head to get rid of the headache.

"Sir's. Sorry to interrupt, but we're here." Everyone in the vehical who was sleeping slowly woke up. They have driven right through Nanimori, and have just exited the busy city- it's still visible in the background. Taking a turn, the driver pulls down a gravel driveway to an ornate iron gate. It opens infront of them, and they drive through and around the corner.

In front of them is the Vongola mansion- looking like it could come straight out of Victorian England. It's made out of brown bricks, with lots of ornate windows on all floors. There is a gravel driveway leading to the doors, with fresh vibrant green grass on both sides. The grass continues around the sides until it hides behind the house. A few patches of flowers can be seen, all in different colours.

They pull up to the driveway, where a butler opens the door for them. Tsuna steps out,"Thank you." The rest who was still inside quickly followed butler bows to the group until they exit the car.

Shinichi and Kaito exit the car and follow the their new boss and work-mates into the house. As they look around they notice how expensive everything is. All of the furniture looks antique.

Shinichi steps closer to Kaito, feeling out of place here.

They followed Decimo and the Guardians through a few of the corridors, before arriving in front of some doors. Those doors open to reveal an elevator. All them stepped inside, and wait as the elevator descends.

They walk along a few corridors before coming to a familiar one- the one full of paintings.

"Do you like these portraits? They are of previous Vongola Bosses. This one here is the Ninth- the current Boss. He lives in Italy though. And this one here is Vongola Primo. Out of all of the bosses, I appear to be the one who most resembles Primo. All of his guardians are like more lively versions of the first generation. That's why many have high hopes from us. We, more than anyone else so far, will be able to return Vongola to Primo's original design." There is hope in the Tsuna's eyes as he is saying this. They reach the door, and Gokudera opens the door for Tsuna letting him enter first before him and the others entes the office.

They walk inside, and the door closes behind them. Infront of them a mountain pile of paper works was piled on the work desk. "Heeii, there is so much. I don't have a clue where all of it comes from." Shouts Tsuna, in a flurry. He walk to his chair, taking a seat and starts looking through the papers. Then he turns and clicks on a laptop a few times, makes a confused face, and clicks a few more times, before looking down at the paper before him. "Arrg! This is wrong! Wait a second guys. I've just got a call to make and then we can go." He picks up the receiver from the telephone on his desk, before dialling a number on speed dial. As soon as the person picks up the phone on the other side of the line, Tsuna mutters few things and says somethings in another language that they recognized that it is German.

After Tsuna was done, they all settled down.

"So Lambo, you said that you enjoyed my heist last week?" Kaito enquires

"Gyupa, Yeah, I really did. Usually we don't get to see a lot, the police have all of the fun, but this time you included your fans too, and everyone enjoyed it more. But then you fell off the roof and Lambo-sama was so worried. But big brother Tsuna and Hibari saved you, so it's all okay again." Lambo smiles looking childish and cute, clapping his hands, showing how 'everything was alright again'.

"Oh, Hibari did?" questions Kaito, turning to face Hibari, a sceptical look on his face.

"Yeah, I did. Those pathetic policemen were getting in Tsuna's way. So I told them to back off, that's all. They had no right to get in his way." Hibari smirks at Kaito, waving his tonfas in a display of exactly how he told them to back off. The others nod, saying this was true. The police were in the way, all they were trying to do was get Conan some medical help.

"What do you mean pathetic policemen? I'm quite proud of my taskforce. They are mine- they are even named after me. I'm the only one who can torment them." Kaito sits up straighter, raising his chin and looking down at Hibari, arms folded to look more imposing. Shinichi doesn't know what to think. Whilst it is true that the task force seem incompetent, it's actually because KID is so good at what he does. Conan knew first-hand what KID could do, and he isn't exactly stupid. He is about to defend the task force when Hibari answers back.

"Hm. You can keep them. They aren't even worth my time. Although I don't see why you would be proud of them. After three years they can't even lay a finger on your cape. Instead of feeling proud, I'd be embarrassed." Hibari scoffs, turning away from the thief.

_I can't believe that he just said that! Our task force are very good at their job, we're the one who make them look incompetent. I respect the task force. Who else would put up with our antics for over 3 years and still come out of every heist with their heads held high. Their pride in themselves and their job is immense. He's never tried to chase us before, so how dare he comment upon it._

**"I agree with you Kaito. He's never faced the International Phantom Thief 1412 before. I highly doubt that any of them would find it easy. Let's teach him a lesson.**" Adds in KID, outraged at the insult to **_His_** taskforce. And KID is right. The taskforce is his. It's the knock at Nakamori Aoko's Dad and Shinichi that has Kaito riled up.

A snap of his fingers and the area around them is engulfed in a pink cloud of smoke. Shinichi hears a soft click, most likely Kaito summoning another prank prop, but only because he's expecting it. Following a small rustle of cloth, suddenly there is a loud clang of metal on metal.

The smoke is forced to dissipate due to the force of the clash. The others look at the scene before them, and they don't know whether to laugh or gasp.

Infront of them Hibari sits, one hand handcuffed to his seat. His hair has been dyed a bright shade of pink, along with a pair of cat ears upon his head. With the yellow Hibird sat upon his shoulder, the group has never seen Hibari look so soft before.

Hibari's other hand, however, has reached over his body with his tonfa in hand. The tonfa is aimed to hit KID directly in the head. However KID has drawn his card gun, placing it so that it blocked the hit, yet is still aimed at Hibari. Shinichi is used to seeing KID move his body in strange ways, but the others are not. KID has a maniacal gleam in his eyes, something darker and more threatening that Shinichi has seen before. Hibari just looks pleased, a very small hint of madness and bloodlust in them. It's so small that Shinichi and Kaito most likely don't see it. But the others do, having known Hibari for so long.

Everyone just sits there, in silence, watching the frozen picture before them. No one moves not wanting to break the tension. Eventually, it is Mukuro, laughing away, that breaks it.

"Kufufufu Ahhafufufu. Hibari, how adorable you look. Like a little kitten whose tail has just been stepped on. But Shinichi, I must applaud your friend here. Not many have the guts to do this to Hibari, and even fewer the skills to survive afterwards. I think that I and your friend will get along fine." Mukuro smiles widely at Hibari, taunting him even further. Just in time, he moves his head to avoid the thrown tonfa. Across the room it flies, embedding itself in the opposite wall, a cracked crater surrounding it. Tsuna lowers his head to the table, whining about more paperwork.

With the threatening tonfa the other side of the room, Kaito lowers his Card Gun. Seeing Shinichi's disapproving look, he opens the magazine and shows it to the room.

Pouting slightly, Kaito defends himself. "I raised my gun in self-defence. Don't worry it's empty. I wouldn't shoot him anyway. Kaitou KID rule number 1:"

"No one gets hurt" Say him and Shinichi at the same time. Kaito sounds proud of his rule. Shinichi sounds more bored, as if he's heard it all before. Which of course he has.

"Don't worry Hibari, that dye washes out. I've had **personal** experience. Just use a lot of Shampoo. Like a whole bottle." Giving his advice to Hibari, Shinichi looks over at the culprit, a stern gaze cowering the magician.

Of course said magician is just faking, and immediately smiles, bounds over, and places his arm around Shinichi's shoulders. "Ahh, but Shin-chan, the blue so matched your eyes. And the green before matched your outfit, and well, everyone's hair was dyed purple that one time, so it was nothing personal." He looks pleadingly up at Shinichi, eyes shining, his hand distractingly drawing circles on Shinichi's shoulder.

"Whatever. Just behave yourself whilst you are here. These people aren't as used to your brand of fun, (or crazy) as I am." Shinichi replies looking away from the magician.

"But Shinichi, he insulted you and the task force, as well as Aoko's dad, what else was I supposed to do. Just laugh it off? Maybe the dig at the task force, but certainly not the insult to you. I won't accept that!" Shouts Kaito, hands on Shinichi's shoulders, forcing the detective to look at him.

"Che, I don't see what there is to get defensive about." Intervenes Gokudera. "We were all there at your last heist. We saw how the police couldn't do anything except walk straight into your traps."

"Oh, you think you could do a better job than me then? I've been chasing him for nearly 3 years now. I've always had him within my grasp, but he always, always manages to escape. Hell I even** jumped off a building** before to get him close enough to dart, and even then he manages to escape me by getting back on that damn glider of his. If you think that you can catch KID then go ahead and try." Shouts Shinichi, thoroughly exacerbated by Gokudera's comment.

During this conversation, Tsuna has been trying to intervene. As Boss it's his duty to stop any fights between his subordinates. Hell, even as Tsuna it's his job to stop any fights that happen. And his guardians are always fighting over something. Whether it's Hibari's and Mukuro's eternal rivalry, or Gokudera's short fuse, there is nearly always something. Sometimes he feels like just walking away and letting them sort it out themselves. But his conscious won't let him. Who knows what type of trouble they would get into if no one intervened?

"Guys… Guys… Umm, can we all stop fighting now? Gokudera calm down. Shinichi I'm sorry about them. Guys?... Guys?" no one at all is listening to him.

"Che, fine then. We accept your challenge. We'll put on a fake heist and try to capture 1412. Then we'll see who wins this game." Declares Gokudera, standing up and slamming his hands on the table top.

"Oh. A game? Are we going to play another game?" questions Yamamoto, perking up at the mention of a game.

"Ahlala? A game? Lambo-sama loves games. I always win the games I play. Will I get candy if I win?" Lambo too decides to enter the conversation. Lambo likes nothing more than winning games. He is the best at games after all. No one can beat the great Lambo-sama. He just chooses to let the others win sometimes, or he gets bored of them and doesn't want to play anymore. Yeah, that's what it is.

"An EXTREME chase. I'm in. It'll be great training for me. Sawada, let's train to the EXTREME with our new friends." Exclaims Ryohei, excited over a new prospect to train.

_Oh, God. Here we go again. They get this idea in their heads, and then just run off at one hundred miles an hour, without thinking of what they have just said. And everyone else gets excited with the idea and goes along with it. And then I end up with no choice but to follow them, or be dragged right into the middle of it. Really, what are they like?_ thinks Tsuna, looking at the flurry of conversation infront of him_. I didn't even get a chance to stop them this time. How am I going to survive as a boss of a whole Mafia family if I can't even control them?_

"Oya, oya. What a great chance to **properly** introduce ourselves." Mukuro says, twisting his trident in his hands. Tsuna's looking even more worried now._I can't wait to get a crack at this Kaito. He seems so interesting. I'm sure he'll make a good toy to pass the time with._

And how does the guy they are fighting over react?

He has simply turned around in his chair, legs hanging over one arm rest, head resting on the arm rest of Shinichi's chair, hands supporting his head. Kaito hums to himself, tremendously pleased with how defensive Shinichi got too. This means that he cares about his relationship with Kaito, or at least KID, and is willing to defend himself and the taskforce infront of relative strangers.

"Everyone be quiet!" comes the command. Immediately the guardians are silent, and turn their eyes to Tsuna. Sighing, Tsuna decides to grab the reigns before things get out of hand. "I suppose that there is no stopping you guys now. And I imagine it will be a bit of fun too. It's been a while since we had a day off. So, if everyone is okay with this, then we'll lay out the rules." Tsuna turns to the people around him, seeking acceptance.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment! and don't forget to favor the chapter!**

**Also try reading my other stories! **

**Till Next Chapter! Be Awsum Stay Awsum!**


	8. Chapter 7 (Challenge Accepted)

**Domo!**  
**Im so sorry Dudes for not updating any chapters for November.**  
**I had a problem with my wifi connection, so I didnt have any internet.**  
**So ****I decided to post 2 new chapters! Enjoy! **  
**Till next chapter, Be Awsum Stay Awsum!**

* * *

Shinichi sits back down in his seat, mindful of Kaito's head on the arm rest. Kaito just grins, happy to be able to show off his skills to their new Family. The Guardians all nod at Tsuna, eager to have a chance to play. "Right then. Kaito, how do you want to do this?"

Kaito kicks his legs against the chair, thinking. Finally coming to an answer, he lowers his top hat, creating shadows over his eyes. The flame users are reminded of Reborn before one of his stunts, and they all stiffen slightly.

_It's getting a little hot in here. Maybe it's from all of the shouting that we've done. No one looks hot though._ Observes Shinichi, feeling a little hot himself.

"Well, since you are saying that **My** Shin-chan and the taskforce can't do their job, then why don't you all have a go? Like Gokudera said, we'll put on a fake heist that only we know about. And you can all try to capture me. Good luck though. KID isn't easy to capture." He smiles another KID smile, feeling KID inside him rubbing his hands with anticipation.

"And are there any rules to this chase?" inquires Tsuna, wanting the game to be fair.

"Nope. None at all. I want you to come at me with your all. Otherwise you'll all have excuses if you lose. You can use any means necessary." Kaito replies, light glinting off of his monocle.

"Are you sure? Because we have some unusual... abilities, that might be considered an unfair advantage." Inquiries Tsuna, well aware of how far his guardians might take this if they become too involved.

"Oh, I'm sure. It's like Mukuro said: This will be a good time for us to see and analyse just who we've allied ourselves with." Kaito finally moves and sits upright in his chair, this time leaning forward and placing his head on linked arms on the table. "and you in turn **Juudaime** get to see the skills of the newly recruited Family members. There is a difference in hearing and seeing after all. Surely a mafia boss can't rely just on what others have said. Shinichi hasn't been in the news for over three years now, and like Lambo said, very few people see the inside of one of my heists. For all you know, our skills are just media hype."

"It's true Tsuna. I would like to see the full range of abilities that you all have. I know that you aren't what's considered normal. The only strange phenomenon in our lives was one magic jewel. Yet from your story, your lives are filled with magic flames, rings with strange powers, and cursed babies that shoot bullets. What you've told us will be much more believable once we've seen it for real." Shinichi speculates. He stretches out his feet under the table, and moves in his seat_. I'm feeling a little stiff. Well we have been sitting down for quite a long time._

The flame users look from one to another, a predator smile lighting all of their faces. Their rings glint in the light, reflecting the flames within. Shinichi shivers. _I've never seen them look so...evil before. Like a pack of wolves, even Tsuna. I just hope that we can survive these flames of theirs. As far as I know they haven't killed anyone with them...yet._

_"_Why don't we hold it later on today? Kaitou KID always does his heists at night, so it'll be the same as the police" recommends Lambo, knowing the most (next to Gokudera) about KID heists. Most of the others only see it as another part of the challenge, and agree. "Meanwhile, can we get some food; Lambo-sama hasn't eaten lunch yet."

Everyone looks at Lambo, seeing that he has actually made a good point for once. Some even look down at their stomachs, realising that they too are hungry.

"Yeah some food sound good, we didn't have time for lunch before we came, some...issues came up." Adds in Shinichi, thinking back to Kaito's reaction when they started to make lunch, and then there was the time for transforming, so all in all, no time for a snack.

"Sure." Agrees Tsuna. "Why don't we take you for a tour of the Vongola Underground, and we'll finish off at the food hall. I'm afraid that most of the others are away at the moment, but I will introduce them when they return home." He promises as he stands up. The others follow suit, and walk out of the door. Gokudera makes sure to hold the door open for his Juudaime, and closes it behind Shinichi and Kaito.

"At the moment, we are on a floor of offices. It's nearly at the bottom, with mainly training rooms underneath. This way, it's far enough underground to avoid attacks, and it's hard to infiltrate to this level. It was created like this to protect any important documents that I might have down here. The training rooms are 2 floors below us in case any accidents happen. It wouldn't do for a training session to wreck the floor or ceiling and destroy the level above or below. The floor in-between is generally storage space- nothing really important, again in case of training accidents." Explains Gokudera, hair suddenly tied back and glasses on.

"That sounds very well planned out. You are right, it would be hard for someone with less skill than I to infiltrate your base to this level. I could do it though, your security doesn't seem very tight. All I'd have to do is disguise myself to look like one of you and I'd be in." taunts Kaito, explaining the rant KID has just given him internally.

"Che, that's what you think." Whispers Gokudera under his breath.

Tsuna just shakes his head, and replies to Kaito. "You are right, our security is relaxed here. But there is nothing of importance here in the Japan base. Like you saw earlier, the most important thing I deal with here are accounts. All of the documents that could be used for blackmail, threats, and things like that are all in Italy. They have much better security there. We do however, have lots of security cameras. There isn't a part of the base that you can't see. Obviously in private areas like bedrooms and bathrooms there aren't any cameras, but in any public area, there are always camera's recording 24/7. There are odd exceptions."

"So what about the levels above us then?" inquires Shinichi, glad to be walking about. He wasn't too keen on the idea of being so far underground, but it was something he could poke up with. He was sure that there were safety measures against earthquakes and collapses.

"Oh, umm. Directly above us is the kitchen and dining room, sleeping and living quarters for staff and visiting Family members. Above that are laboratories and garages belonging to out resident mechanics, Spanner and Shoichi. They are off on a trip looking at some new mafia technology at the moment, but they'll be back later. Um, above that is... um, I know that there are maybe one or two more floors, but I think that they hold supplies again, Oh, and housekeeping. The floor directly below the house is housekeeping." Describes Tsuna, smacking a hand onto his palm as he remembers.  
_**Ba-bump**_  
_Oh, shit. Not now. I thought I was just hot because the room was stuffy, but it must have been a sign of this._

Shinichi leans against the wall taking a deep breath. Collecting himself Shinichi continues to walk on with the others, willing the transformation to stay at bay for a little while longer.

Turning, Tsuna looks back at Shinichi, his intuition sensing something is wrong. "Are you okay Shinichi? You're looking a little flushed"

"Yeah, I'm just a little hot, that's all. It was a little stuffy in the meeting room" Shinichi plasters a fake smile on his face, willing himself to stand straight and look 'alright'.

"Hmm, that's true. When we have long meetings in there it gets terrible, and being underground we can't open the windows either" shrugs Yamamoto, smiling brightly as usual.  
**_BA-bump_**.  
_Ouch. Shinichi breathe, come on take a deep breath... calm down, you've transformed before... I can't hold on much longer... I need somewhere to change._ "Ts-Tsuna, is there a room without the cameras recording on this level?" inquires Shinichi, trying to hide the pain.

Tsuna gives Shinichi a sharp look, noticing the sweat on the back of his neck and forehead, and the slightly laboured breathing Shinichi has. Shinichi's also getting slightly paler too. Wondering if Shinichi is sick, but not why a room without cameras, Tsuna answers "urm, yeah, my office. Shinichi?"

But before Tsuna can even ask his question, Shinichi has run off, arm on the wall supporting his fast turn around the corner.

"Shit! Not here, not now. Shinichi calm down!" A second later, Kaito has run off too, tearing around the corner, cape following behind him.


	9. Chapter 8 Welcome Back Conan

**Domo! Dudes!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while!**

**Felt guilty so I will update freaking long chapters!**

**P.S. Me B-day is on Wed.**

**Happy Birthday to Me!**

**Turning 18 Peaps!**

**Anyway Happy New Years!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"LEFT!" Shouts Kaito, running fast to catch up with Shinichi. Since his brain's off line at the moment, Shinichi blindly trusts Kaito, and takes the next left he comes too.

"STRAIGHT" comes the next order from around the corner. Stumbling slightly, Shinichi runs past the cross roads. He looks back slightly to see the reassuring sight of KID following him. It still hasn't fully sunk in that Kaito is KID, so his muddled brain doesn't make the connection. Either way, he's glad to see a familiar sight in this foreign environment. _**BA-Bump**_  
_Why do there have to be so many hallways? Argh. I can't run for much longer- my muscles are tightening up. _

"LEFT" following the orders automatically, Shinichi comes to the familiar corridor. Shinichi literally falls straight through the door, and immediately locks it behind him. _I'm feeling so dizzy now. The room won't come into focus. But it's so hot in here too. I'm going to burn up at this rate. ... No wait. That's just a side effect of the transformation. _

Hating the pain that's coursing through his body, Shinichi slams his fists against the nearest object- the side of a book case. _It's just like earlier on today... Why is the pain so much greater than ever before?... And... the transformation time. I barely had 5 hours. I know ... that Haibara said... that it wouldn't last ... a whole day, but surely... more than 5 hours. When I find... those ... fucking Bastards... that did this to me... I'm gonna... I'm gonna. Shit, I can't even think straight anymore. The pain... it's building and building... and I just can't... anymore..._

Shinichi's breathing is labored, deep and gasping, as waves of pain roll through his body. He rests his back against the door for support, whilst he holds his head in his hands.

Finally giving up the fight against the storm of pain, Shinichi lets out a scream of torment before falling back into the blackness.

Kaito turns the last corner in time to see Shinichi literally crumple through the doorway. He arrives at the door, his hand on the handle, when he hears the lock clicking shut. Knowing that Shinichi doesn't want him to enter, he slumps against the doorway, hand still on the doorknob above him, and listens to what's going on inside_. I'm sure that Shinichi will want his privacy for this. So I'm not going to force entrance this time. I'm not sure that he trusts me enough to want me to see. After all, to him, I'm still really KID. The trustworthy friendly rival of a phantom thief, nothing more._

"**_But he did trust you._**" Comes a voice inside his head. "**_ It was Kaito and not KID that he allowed in his house, knowing full well that you would be there, and could walk in at any time during the transformation. To even have you in the house at the time shows a colossal amount of trust in you."_**

Inside the room, all Kaito can hear is a lot of thumping, like someone is pounding in the floor, and a few whimpers from Shinichi. Again these are sounds he has never heard from Shinichi, nor Conan, and it makes Kaito wonder how immense the pain is to dramatically change his friend like that.

Eventually the sounds stop coming through the door, and Kaito rests his full weight against it. Little does he know that this is exactly what Shinichi is doing on the other side of the door.

As he hears a rush of footsteps, Kaito looks up and sees Tsuna and his Guardians approach, confusion on their faces.

"Kaito, what's going on here? Is Shinichi alright?" questions Tsuna, looking down apprehensively at Kaito on the floor.

"No, of course he's not alright. Shouldn't your **Hyper Intuition** tell you what's going on?" Kaito replies sarcastically, not in the mood to play around. He's too worried about Shinichi, _waiting for the..._

"Che, show Juudaime some more..."

**_...Scream..._**

Since its Shinichi this time instead of Conan, the scream comes out more as a roar of defiance. But even in this deeper replay of before, the pain is still evident, and still cuts straight through to Kaito's soul. Quickly Kaito is on his knees, facing the door, looking ready to open it. But instead Kaito grips the door handle tighter, and with a look of despair and anguish in his eyes, dejectedly returns to his previous position, back against the door. Gasps of shock come from the others, as well as a general step forwards towards the door. Even Hibari has joined them, admittedly leaning against a wall further down the corridor. At the sound of the scream, he stands up off the wall, and looks towards the door.

"Kaito, was that Shinichi?" questions Mukuro, shocked at the sound that came from the office. In response, Kaito looks down, shadows covering his eye. Even the monocle doesn't glint.

"Let Ryohei in, he'll be able to use his sun flames to help." Suggests Yamamoto. The others all nod in agreement.

"I don't think that he'll be able to help. Shinichi will be alright, he's transformed before, to solve murder cases, or to see Ran. He'll pull through. Conan is a lot stronger than he looks." Answers Kaito.

"Hn? I thought we were talking about Shinichi. What does this Conan person have to do with it?" questions Ryohei, not having gotten the fact that they were the same person- the sun flame did work on his body instead of his brain after all.

Kaito sighs and looks up at Ryohei. "You're someone who gets things better if it is physically shown to them, rather than being verbally explained, aren't you?" Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera behind Ryohei all nod. "Well you'll see soon enough. There is no way for anyone else to enter this room. Shinichi went in, Conan will come out. That's all there is to it."

"Umm. Kaito. How long will it be until Conan comes out? My intuition is saying that he's unconscious at the moment." Probes Tsuna, Kaito's mood making him even more nervous than usual.

"Judging from this morning, I'd say about an hour. You guys should go get something to eat, I'll stay here." Recommends Kaito, hand gripping the door handle again. He moves into a more comfortable position, and looks back up at the people in front of him.

"But Kaito." Starts Tsuna.

"All you herbivores are crowding, move before I bite you to death." Brandishing his tonfas, Hibari steps forwards threateningly, his voice a low growl.

Not wanting to be bitten, the guardians all move down the corridor. Some try to look back, but Hibari's tonfa soon blocks their vision. Herding the herbivores down the hallway, Hibari looks back in time to catch Kaito's smile, and a small mouthed **Thank you** before they all turn the corner of the hallway.

Kaito sits vigils there, outside the door, hoping for all the world that Shinichi is okay. He listens to the door, and once again can hear nothing but silence. Turning back to face the doorway, Kaito stares off into space, his hands unconsciously fiddling with a pack of cards.

**"Oi, Kaito."**

Kaito closes his eyes, and opens them in his room, to find the painting already turned to KID's portrait. Dragging his feet- he's not in the mood to talk to KID right now- he walks through the painting and keeps on walking, face turned to the floor. He is eventually stopped by KID's embrace.

**"Kaito, how are you holding up? You were pretty shaken by Meitantei's scream earlier. I'm surprised that you didn't call upon me again."** KID whispers caringly into Kaito's ear. One hand pats his head in support, whilst the other rubs Kaito's back soothingly.

"I heard his scream again, and it felt as if part of me had died. I was so worried about him. I nearly did break the door down again. But Shinichi locked the door. I respect him enough to follow that unspoken order and not interfere. I would be more of a bother than a help anyway. I'm sure that Shinichi doesn't want anyone to witness something so... personal. So I'll do what I can and protect the door, and what little privacy he can have here in this base. "

"**I think that we should check on him, though. We don't know if he transformed okay. For all we know, something might not have shrunk right, and he needs medical treatment. Plus he's going to get cold, laying on the floor like that."** Reasons KID

"Yeah, you are right, I suppose. It'll calm me down knowing he's alright too. I worry about him when he's not in my sight. He's always getting into trouble. "Replies Kaito, laughing slightly into KID's shoulder.

**"Hey, someone's coming, you'd better open your eyes now" **warns KID, pushing Kaito away.

Kaito turns and runs straight towards the painting back to his room. Once there, he opens his eyes again, ready to fight off anyone who wants to interfere with his Shinichi.

Violet eyes flash as they spring open, a scary look dominating his eyes. Once he notices who it is however, he blinks. "Oh, it's you, Yamamoto."

"Yeah, I brought you something to eat. Shinichi said you guys haven't eaten anything all day." He smiles his usual bright smile, placing a tray down next to the door. "Is there anything else I can get you?" he asks, rising up again. Kaito looks worried sick. _He must really care for Shinichi. But by the look on his face, I'd say he hasn't seen Shinichi transform too often before, first, maybe second time. I can tell in how stressed out and jittery he is._

"A bowl of warm water, and a couple of towels would be great please." Replies Kaito, glad that someone offered. He didn't really want to leave the door to go hunting for them himself.

"That's fine. I'll ask a Housekeeper to bring it to you. One second." He takes a few paces away, and pulls out a cell phone. Dialing a number on speed dial, he places the phone to his ear, whilst he leans against the wall. "Hello, Maria? Yes it's Yamamoto. Can I have a bowl of warm water and a couple of towels? How large? Well..." he turns to Kaito who makes a sign meaning small. "Um, small ones please. Yeah, can you bring them to the Boss's office? Underground. Okay, thanks a lot. Bye" he closes the phone, puts it back in his jacket pocket, and turns, smiling brightly at Kaito. "There you go all sorted. I wouldn't have a clue where to look. Even after a few years of living here, I don't know where everything is. The staff like to do things for us, so I'll expect that I'll never know where everything is."

Yamamoto walks back to Kaito, a sportsman's eyes noticing how he is shaking slightly. He rubs the back of his neck, trying to think of a way to help. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices his ring glint. Yamamoto has a 'light bulb' moment, complete with 'ah' and raised hand. He kneels in front of Kaito, slightly too close for Kaito's comfort. He doesn't mind invading others personal space, but he likes his own to stay his.

Yamamoto takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. Kaito raises an eyebrow as Yamamoto lifts his hands and rests them on Kaito's neck above the veins.

"umm, Yamamoto, hello. What are you doing?" questions Kaito skeptically. Still Yamamoto doesn't move, or even acknowledge that he's heard Kaito. Kaito is about to move when Yamamoto answers him.

"Tranquility." Kaito just makes a 'what?' sound in the back of his throat. Yamamoto takes another deep breath, his brows furrowing in concentration. "We eventually learnt that our flames have different attributes. My rain flame's is Tranquility. Like Hibari's cloud flame is Propagation, since clouds multiply easily. So I'm pushing a little of my flame into your body to calm you down. You can't help your friend if you are too tense and shaken up to move, now can you?" Yamamoto attempts another smile, but is too busy concentrating to make a real effort. Too many rain flames, and he'll either paralyzes Kaito or send him to sleep.

Kaito is touched by Yamamoto's display of concern. He releases a sigh of relaxation when he starts to feel the flames effects. Muscles he didn't realize were tight relaxed and his whole body began to unwind. "Thanks Yamamoto, that's enough." He whispers, relishing the feeling. As the flames retract back into Yamamoto, both release a deep breath.

"Oh, I'm glad that worked. I should use it on Gokudera sometime. He's always uptight about something. All that shouting can't do him any good." He laughs, trying to picture a calm Gokudera. He finds he can't. The only time Gokudera ever seems calm is when his nose is in a book, and even then its intense concentration rather than calm.

"Yeah I agree. He tried to attack us with dynamite once, Shinichi darted him and he fell asleep. He looks a lot softer in his sleep. All I've ever seen him do is shout. Whether it's a telling off, or apologizing to Tsuna, he's always shouting." Kaito laughs too. "Oh, is this the maid you were talking to?"

Indeed there is a maid turning the corner, towels over one shoulder, a bowl of steaming water held in both hands. She stops in front of them, and attempts a small bow, careful not to spill the water.

"Young Master Yamamoto, here are the items you requested. Can I be of any other service?" she asks politely. Yamamoto takes the bowl of water out of her hands, whilst Kaito rises and takes the towels. Yamamoto looks at Kaito, wondering if he needs anything else. Kaito just shakes his head.

"No thank you Maria. But thanks for coming all the way down here just for this." Yamamoto pats her on the shoulder in thanks. The maid just bows again before taking her leave. He turns back to Kaito to find him stood still, eyes closed.

Opening his eyes, Kaito stands in the middle of his own room. All around the place is a blue mist. Kaito turns in a circle, and sees the blue mist everywhere he looks. Holding out his hand, he calls for the mist to sit on his palm. A small handful of the mist floats over and lands in his hand. It doesn't feel foreign, but familiar, as if he's felt it before. However, there is still this strong feeling of Yamamoto on the mist too.

"This must be his flame, rain is blue after all."

Turning his hand, he lets the flame fall like sand to the floor. Then he turns to the painting and walks over to it. Pushing against it, it starts to spin. It seems that even the paintings have caught onto his calm mood, as it spins lazily. Eventually it does land of KID's portrait. Kaito steps through, and into KID's domain.

Whilst there is no visible blue mist or flames, the night sky does seem bluer, as if slightly closer to dusk than midnight. KID himself can be seen lounging in mid-air, hands behind his head as if taking a nap. Kaito walks over and flicks the thief on the forehead.

"**Oh, it's you. That baseball guy did a real wonder in here. You were shaking so much I thought the sky was going to fall."**

This was ironic since the whole of KID's room looked like the night sky.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that you heard the explanation. Anyway, I'm going in to see Shinichi now, well Conan really. Can you open the door?" Kaito responds, stepping within arm's reach of the thief. Seeing the glint in 1412's eyes, he knows that nothing in the world can stop him from opening that door.

_Conan is his after all_

Over the years, it's the personas of KID and Conan that have become friends, not Kaito and Shinichi. Conan is KID's favorite critic, KID's rival, KID's reason for flashy and exciting heists.

Falling backwards into the thief's arms, they recite the transfer phrase

"**Let the magic begin**"

"Oy, Kaito are you okay? What do you mean 'let the magic begin'" asks Yamamoto. Whilst Kaito has not has his eyes closed for more than a few seconds, it's the change of atmosphere that has Yamamoto worried.

When Kaito whispered that nearly inaudible phrase, everything about him seemed to change. He straightened up, his chin rose, and a very wide grin crawled upon his face. Hands come up to adjust the monocle and top hat, casting his face in shadow. _Hey he looks just like the Kid. Those hats do wonders for their images. I wonder if Kaito has met the Kid before._

"You heard that? Well I suppose that me and Kaito say it, so as the host at the time, it's possible that he says it. No one's been around before to comment upon it. When I was with Conan earlier this week, it would have been covered up by the shouts of the mafia members looking for me. Jii has never commented upon it before either. Anyway, Baseball-boy, I'll take that." KID mumbles to himself before talking directly to Yamamoto.

He takes the bowl of warm water from the guardian. "Make sure than no one enters here okay. Not you, your friends, or even your Boss. If anyone does have to enter, then knock and wait." He turns to the door, and to Yamamoto's eyes, passes his hand over the lock.

"Whoa, how did you do that Kaito? There were no lock picks or anything." Says Yamamoto in awe.

"Well, I am the International Phantom Thief 1412. Unlocking a door is as simple as breathing for me now. It's something that I, Kaitou KID, have been able to do since, well, for as long as I can remember." Winking at Yamamoto, a cheeky grin on his face, he opens the door, and pushes the tray of food in with his foot.

Walking into the room Kaitou KID shuts the door behind him. He sees Conan immediately, passed out in front of the other door. Shinichi's clothes are in piles around him, like a tangle of different blankets. Conan has curled up in the fetal position, his entire body covered in Shinichi's shirt and suit jacket, meaning that the boy would have stayed warm. Bending down, KID takes Conan's vital signs. His heart beat seems strong and steady, a constant beat under KID's hand. Conan's breathing is similar, regular and deep, clear from any obstructions.

Carefully KID unwraps the child size package from adult sized wrapping, and wraps him on one of the towels. KID, having no shame whatsoever, sits against the door, like he and Shinichi were doing earlier, and pulls Conan into his lap. From there it's easier to support Conan whilst he wipes the sweat off. Dipping one of the towels into the bowl of water, KID starts the slow process of cleaning Conan off.

Once fully clean, KID looks around the room for Conan's bag. It's right next to him, sat next to the bookcase. Opening the bag, KID is presented with some Conan sized clothes. Not wanting the boy to get cold, KID immediately dresses Conan, and lays him on the floor. He then proceeds to dry himself off.

Whilst he was dressing the boy, he carefully went over the muscles and bones with his agile and dexterous hands. It looks like someone checking a horse over before buying it. From his inspection, KID is relieved to know that all of Conan's bones were full, healthy and not broken. All of his joints were working fine too. It seemed like the transformation went without a hitch. Except for the scream.

KID stands up, slightly stiff from all of the time this body- under the control of both him and Kaito- has recently spent on the floor. Looking for a comfier place to sit, KID notices the sofa that they sat on earlier. Picking Conan back up gently again, he walks over to it and curls up protectively around Conan. Knowing that Conan is alright has calmed him down greatly, even Kaito's presence in his mind has disappeared.

He sits there, stroking Conan's hair, and feels his eyes start to close. He pinches himself, not wanting to fall asleep. But the mixture of relief and rain flames is taking its toll, and slowly KID closes his eyes, arms still wrapped protectively around Conan.

And this is how Tsuna finds them over an hour later, when he finally summons up the courage to check on them. _It's been over an hour, nearly two, since Shinichi ran off. I thought that they would have been out of there by now. I know that Kaito told Yamamoto to keep everyone out, but it is my office that they are holed up in._

Peeking around the door, the pair aren't in sight. Walking up to his desk, he can now see the whole room and the sofa that the pair are situated on.

To Tsuna it looks like the pair are asleep, lounging full length on the sofa. Conan is all but visible, with only his head peeking out from under the cover of KID's cape- presumably for air. But the atmosphere is wrong. If they are sleeping then it should be peaceful and calm.

Tsuna shouldn't be feeling like someone is watching him with the intent to harm- which is exactly what he is feeling. Slowly KID moves his head, and light slides over the monocle, revealing a pair of piercing violet eyes staring straight at him.

KID has been awake the whole time. Senses honed during his time as a thief warned him as soon as someone approached the door. His ears picked up the muffled sound of a conversation between Yamamoto and Tsuna. But his eyes remained closed.

The moment the door unlocked and clicked open, KID's eyes were wide and intense, targeting and tracking the intruder to his safe haven. KID isn't foolish enough to fully fall asleep when protecting something precious to him, even if this base is supposed to be safe. But there are too many unknowns here. This base is new: he doesn't know the people, the layout, any escape routes. Being underground, there is no chance of breaking a window and using his glider to escape danger.

"I thought I told Yamamoto not to let anyone in here." Comes the quite growl. He wants to get his point across, but without waking Conan.

"I-It's been nearly t-two hours since Shinichi started to transform. I was getting worried about you two. Plus this is my office." Responds Tsuna, trembling under KID's pointed gaze.

"Well as you can see I'm alright." Conan interrupts, pulling the cape over his head and snuggling back into KID. The transformation really tired him out. Along with the meeting and the tour, there has been a lot to take in, and it's wiped him out. As has being on guard the whole time- like KID, he doesn't feel completely safe here yet.

"C-C-Conan, you're awake?" stutters Tsuna, believing that the child was asleep.

"Well, I was, until the atmosphere changed. After years of worrying about the Organization killing me, I've gotten used to waking up at a change of environment. I felt Kaito become tense, and then I heard voices, talking about me, and I thought it was time to intervene." The reply is muffled, coming from KID's shirt and under the cape.

"Tantei-kun!" shouts KID, hugging his detective tightly. "I thought you were never going to wake up. We'd be locked in here for ever then." He laughs, imagining how inconvenient that would be for Tsuna.


	10. Chapter 9 (Fake Heist)

**DOMO! DUDES!**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SOOOO LONG!**

**TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU DUDES I MADE THIS CHAPTER REAL LONG!**

**ITS OVER 6 THOUSAND WORDS and 12 pages! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oy, oy, you're squeezing the life out of me KID. I've only just recovered you know. I'm not some teddy bear to hug in your sleep." Protests Conan, wiggling about to get out of the deadlock hold he's in. "Damn it, I don't have my watch on me, nor my shoes. KID let go!"

"Oh? So this is the thanks I get for looking after you? Well," KID replies haughtily. He stretches his arm out to the side, and prepares to click. Conan sees this action and closes his eyes, preparing himself for whatever trick or prank is to come. When he hears the click, but feels no smoke, he dares to open one eye. Opening the other eye, he sees a yellow rose. "I'm just glad that you are okay, chibi or not."

Smiling Conan takes the rose, and places it on his lapel. "Yeah, thanks KID"

"Um, sorry to interrupt this moment. Conan, I understand why we've changed your name, but why are you calling Kaito KID. One moment it was 'I felt Kaito tense' and the next it's 'KID let go' ?" questions Tsuna, his intuition sensing something more going on here.

"Hm? Because this is KID." Conan says as if it's obvious. Tsuna still looks confused- his dame-self not getting it. Sighing, Conan elaborates. "He called me Tantei-kun. That's a name only Kaitou KID calls me. Kaito calls me Conan, or Shin-chan, but Shinichi when he's serious. For KID it's Tantei-kun for Conan and Meitantei for Shinichi." Conan gets out from under the warmth of the cape, and stretches. Walking over to his bag, he places on his shoes, glasses and wristwatch, fully becoming Conan.

"So when are we doing this faux heist?" inquires Conan, looking back at Tsuna.

"Well whenever you are ready" Tsuna replies, not wanting to stay up too late to do this. Conan nods in understanding. In the quiet that follows a growl can be heard. Immediately Conan turns a bright shade of red. "haha. Let's get you something to eat first. You missed lunch, both of you."

Walking over to the door, he opens it and lets the pair out.

"Oh, so this is Conan." Comments Yamamoto, seeing who came out of the room.

"Yeah, Yamamoto it is. I'm going with them to get some food. Can you go and find the others and tell them to prepare for the heist. Better get it over and done with." Requests Tsuna, as he walks along the corridor.

"Sure thing Tsuna. I'll grab the others and we can start the game." Agrees Yamamoto, waving as he goes down a different corridor.

"This is our destination guys" announces Tsuna.

The place that they have arrived at is a Vongola training ground, designed to train mafia members in how to infiltrate a building. It consists of one main open area on the bottom floor, and on the second floor a selection of rooms and hallways with different themes, such as offices and houses. The perfect place for a heist. It has just gone past dusk; dark but with enough light to see where you are going. Lights are on in the building, like there would be for a real heist. Lucky enough for KID, the building is on the top of a hill. According to Gokudera, this was so that no one trespassed here, since they might get hurt. For KID, it means room and height for the use of his glider. For this time, he actually has to get away with the jewel too- all the way to the surrounding fence. If he gets here then he wins. If one of the others manages to catch him, then the Vongola win.

For fairness, since the Vongola are 'better equipped' than the police force, KID is allowed to have Conan help him. However the Vongola team don't know what kind of gadgets Conan has.

Everyone gets out of the car that has transported them all to this venue, and start to look around. Ryohei helps Conan out of the car, and Conan gives him a pat on the arm in thanks. He walks up to Tsuna and pulls on his Jacket. "Um, Tsuna, no one's going to notice us here are they?"

"Don't worry Conan, there are no houses around here, so we won't disturb anyone." Accepting the answer, Conan walks over to where Yamamoto and Gokudera are, arguing over something again.

Pulling on Gokudera's sleeve, Conan gets his attention. "Gokudera, who do you think will catch KID?"

"Juudaime will of course" shouts Gokudera.

"Are you sure, I thought it might be someone like Hibari or Mukuro, they seem stronger." Innocently questions Conan, looking in Mukuro's direction.

"No way! Juudaime is the strongest and the fastest, so of course he'll catch KID." Roars Gokudera, offended at Conan's comment. Conan backs away from the angry Gokudera and hides behind Yamamoto's leg, clutching onto Yamamoto's trousers.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, calm down. You're scaring the kid." Chastises Yamamoto. Conan leaves the two argue about his age vs. his appearance, and walks over to Mukuro.

"Ne, Mukuro," he says, Mukuro looks down at him. Conan waves at him, signaling that he wants Mukuro on his level. Mukuro kneels down. Conan whispers in his ear, leaning on Mukuro's shoulder for support. "Don't mess with KID too much, he's a bit crazy as it is. I'd like to take him home in one piece please."

Mukuro stands up, laughing all the way. "Of course Shinichi, although I suppose that I should call you Conan now."

Nodding in answer and waving his goodbye, he walks over to where Hibari is. Conan stands under a tree and looks up, watching Hibari lounge on a low branch. If he stands on tiptoes he can just reach the end of the jacket that Hibari constantly has on his shoulders. Pulling on it slightly, he makes Hibari look down from his perch, and raise an eyebrow.

"What do you want herbivore?" he questions. _So what he said is true, he really does look like a ten year old. _Hibari didn't do crowds, and so didn't travel here with the rest- he made his own way here once he knew the time and place. Therefore he hadn't seen Conan before.

"Umm, I was just wondering, you aren't planning on killing KID are you? The others all say that you are really strong. I just don't want him to get hurt too badly." Conan looks up, a tiny bit of pleading in his eyes.

"Hmph, no I won't kill him. There's no point in killing him. I just want to see how strong he is. The way he blocked my attack earlier has interested me." Hibari looks over to where KID is at, and seems to forget Conan is even there.

Conan looks around for his final target. Spotting him over by the car, Conan trots over.

"Oy, Lambo. Don't fall asleep now, we haven't even started yet." Shaking the cow he tries to wake him up.

"Ah. La. La? [yawn] Oh, It's you. Lambo-sama is feeling tired, so I was trying to take a nap before we started. The car ride here was long enough for me to get to sleep." Lambo answers drowsily.

"I'll let you get back to sleep then." Answers Conan, amazed at how quickly Lambo does go back to sleep.

His job done, he has only one more task to do before he's ready to start. He walks over to KID, who is standing away from the group, looking at the building's surroundings. Placing himself so that KID is standing between him and the others, Conan hands him an earring.

"Wear this, it's from the Hakase." Conan hands over a modified version of the Cell-phone Earring. "It's a two way communicator. If I set my bow tie to a certain channel then you can hear what I'm saying to you, and a speaker in my glasses lets me hear what you are saying. In addition I've placed these on all of the others." Conan holds up a small button sized circle in between his forefinger and thumb. "They were originally mini speakers for use with my bow tie, but before your heist I got the Hakase to modify them into tracking devices too. I was planning to use them on you, but you never got close enough. Using these and this," out of his bag he pulls out the Tracking Map Notebook. "I can track where everyone is. This way, they'll only get close to you if you want them too."

"Whoa, you really did come prepared Tantei-kun, didn't you? You don't have a pair of larger speakers in there do you, or some tracking glasses for me?" he questions, looking down at the bag Conan is holding.

"Larger speakers? What do you think this is? Mary Poppins' Bag? No of course I don't. I have had to carry this all day you know. And no, I don't have another pair of tracking glasses for your use. If you need speakers though, I've got a load more of these button speakers." Conan fumes at KID. He's not a magician like the two of them; he can't just make things magically appear. He hands the Kaitou the rest of his supply of speakers, wondering what he wants to do with them.

Bending down, KID whispers his plan into Conan's ear. Conan nods, his own KID-like grin appearing on his face. "That's perfect."

"Oy~ KID, Conan, Come over here, we're about to start." States Tsuna, waving at the pair.

Both walk over, enter the main room on the first floor, and stand in front of the Vongola Family.

"On this table is the 'jewel'. It's actually just a paperweight I found laying about. KID feel free to inspect the 'jewel' and the table to see if they are tampered with" explains Gokudera. KID does so, seeing nothing except a sturdy table and one glass paperweight with a flame pattern on the glass.

"Okay the only rule is that there is to be no killing, fatal or major injuries. Hibari, that means scratches, cuts, bruises, or a quick knock to unconsciousness only. You are not, in any way, to attempt to kill him or break any of his bones. Or to stab him with your hedgehog either. Mukuro, you are not allowed to drive him insane. Your illusions are for distraction purposes only. Remember he's part of the family now. We want to be sending him on missions, not to the mental health asylum. Everyone else, I think you're okay." Outlines Gokudera, giving each named person a death glare. Not that they care. "Right, KID and Conan, you now have half an hour to prepare the heist location. I know that usually you do this earlier on in the day, but half an hour is the best we can do at the moment. The moment you move from that spot the 30 minutes start."

"Ready Tantei-kun?" asks KID, looking at his one time rival.

"When am I not?" replies Conan, grinning back at KID.

Both turn around and stride out of the room and up the stairs.

"Conan you know your part of the plan, right. I'm off to finish the traps. I want you to stay in this room. I'll leave it and the corridor outside trap free." KID winks, ruffling Conan's hair before leaving the room. Conan sits down in the large leather office chair, and gets ready for the chase.

_It's weird to be this side of a heist. Although it's not really a heist. This reminds me of the first time I matched wits against KID; It was at the clock tower, with me directing the police from the helicopter. But this time, I'm directing KID away from the 'police'. I suppose that I had better get used to this feeling. Me and KID and Kaito will be working together a lot more now._

"Uri, come on out. We're going to play chase with the thief again" orders Gokudera. In a flash of red flame, Uri is sat next to Gokudera. Immediately, the cat eyes her master and jumps upon his face, scratching for all she is worth. "Ouch, you stupid cat. Get off!"

"Hey, that's a good idea. But I need Jirou and Kojirou to help me fight. I can't send them off to track KID down. Tsuna could if he wanted to though." Compliments Yamamoto. He rubs his hand over his rings, as if petting the two animals inside.

"Hmm. Maybe later. I think that Uri did a good enough job last time." Replies Tsuna, pulling Uri off of Gokudera.

Taking Uri back off of Tsuna, Gokudera holds her at arm's length and stares straight into her eyes. "Uri, I want you to capture KID again for me. Do you think you can do that? When you find him, sit on him again until one of us gets there. Understand?" For once Uri respectfully listens- most likely due to the fact that she gets to chase and sit on someone again. She nods and growls, surrounding herself in red and yellow flames.

Gokudera let's go, and a full sized Uri lands on the floor.

"Extreme! Go Uri, transform!" shouts Ryohei.

"Gokudera, I was wondering about this earlier. But how come Uri can grow big. You said that the first time she did it in the future, it was due to the sun flame's activation. But she hasn't been in contact with Kangaryuu recently." Interrogates Tsuna, seeing the giant leopard sat at his feet.

"Well, it seems that once Kangaryuu did it the first time, it unlocked the ability. I use sun flames as part of my Sistema C.A.I. So she takes some of those and grows herself. She only learnt how to do it recently though. I was really shocked the first time: We were having another fight, and she was really mad at me, more so than usual. Suddenly, she growls and I'm pinned to the floor by her adult form. I think that it takes up a lot of flames though, so that's why she doesn't do it often."

"Wow, that's amazing Gokudera!" Tsuna claps, praising Gokudera's new power

Gokudera turns to his Juudaime, sparkling and tail wagging. "Oh thank you Juudaime."

"One minute left" says Hibari, leaning against the table. He wants a good shot at KID when he comes for the jewel.

3...

"Ladies and gentlemen!" comes the voice from all around them. No one can pinpoint its source. It's literally coming from every angle.

2...

"Let the Show..." and with that KID drops from the roof and lands upon the table.

1...

"Begin" Leaning down, he ducks under a tonfa strike and grabs the jewel. Hands fall to the floor as KID dives off of the table and into a hand stand, this time dodging a sword swing.

_Holy Hell, where did that sword come from? All he had was a bamboo stick._

Hibari pivots to face KID, bringing his foot up for a kick. KID propels himself up and jumps over Tsuna. The kick meant for him slams into Tsuna, forcing Tsuna to slide several meters into a wall.

"Juudaime!" shouts Gokudera, turning to follow his boss' crash.

Mukuro runs at KID, his eye changing to the Kanji for 4. Kaitou KID looks straight at the illusionist and smiles widely. His gun points upwards and he shoots. The card zooms up towards the ceiling, cutting through a rope. This rope was part of a net holding as many footballs as Conan's belt could muster. They fall straight onto the illusionist, and bounce in other directions too.

Kaitou KID kicks one to his left, causing Ryohei to dive out of the way. It slams against the wall like a dodge ball and rebounds in a different direction, straight towards Yamamoto's back. Tsuna flies in, recovered and in Dying Will Mode, and punches the ball away. KID kicks a few more balls all in different directions. All of the balls rebound off of different areas of the walls, and some even on the floor and ceiling. Mukuro pierces one ball with his trident, whilst Yamamoto slices another. Hibari whacks one with his tonfa, but it only increases the velocity of the ball. Soon this ball is charging around faster than the rest. Kaitou KID kicks the last few remaining balls, and elegantly dances to the exit, waving to the others before going through the door.

The others are having no such luck, nearly immobilized by the rampaging footballs. Gokudera takes one to the back of the head, and shouting, slams his fist into another. This one bounces off the floor, and straight into Ryohei's stomach, making him wince slightly. Lambo is under the table screaming his head off.

Hibari sends cloud flames to his animal ring. "Roll, get rid of them. They are annoying"

The small hedgehog pops out of the box, and with a small 'kyu' rolls into a ball. Using it's propagation ability, it multiplies itself.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

The spikes from all of the hedgehogs burst the footballs, stopping the flying projectiles in their tracks. Eventually, there are no more storming footballs, and everyone sighs a sigh of relief. Hibari runs down the hallway KID had taken, whilst Mukuro takes a different exit.

Lambo crawls out from under the table. "Gyupa, that was scary. I'm never going to see a football the same way again."

"Come on guy's, I'm not letting that thief get away from me!" roars Gokudera, following the path Hibari took earlier.

"Okay KID, there is a person on the corridor parallel to you, don't take the next left turning. There is one person about 200 m behind you, they'll be rounding the corner in 3, 2, 1, now." Warns Conan, sat in his comfy office chair.

KID looks behind him to see Hibari flying around the corner, tonfas drawn. KID dives into the room next to him and shuts the door behind him. Hibari slams the door off its hinges creating a satisfying boom. KID takes his card gun and aims a card directly at Hibari's feet. Dodging the attack, Hibari jumps forwards, and brings his tonfa around to hit KID's ribs. KID sidesteps the attack, drawing his cape around him in the process

_Just one more step. _KID swings around Hibari and flares out his cape. Out of the cape flies sparks, flashes, bangs as well as streamers and confetti. Hibari, not prepared for the shock this display presented, took the crucial step backwards.

_Per~fect!_ KID purrs

KID pushes a button on his controller, and Hibari's tonfas are removed from his grip, to rise towards the ceiling and stay there. Looking down from the ceiling, Hibari glares at KID, and goes to make a move against him. However, his muscles won't obey him, no matter how much he wills them too.

Hibari glares at KID, his eyes portraying the question "What have you done to me herbivore?" in their sharpness, directness and flash of defiance. But the well trained KID can see confusion, hidden right at the back, almost unnoticeable.

"Oh, well let me tell you." Remarks KID walking towards Hibari. He stops slightly away from him, and takes out some wire from his sleeve. "You see," KID leaves a length of wire on the floor, before starting to walk around Hibari, being very careful to maintain his distance. "You most likely don't feel it, but very tiny spikes have pierced your feet, and are sending a slight rhythmical electric shock into your nervous system. This disrupts the flow of electrical instructions from your brain to the rest of your body. As you can feel, this is painless, and won't do you any lasting damage, so it's still following my rules. Amazing what modern technology can do." He grins a predator grin at Hibari, and doesn't miss the flash of revenge in Hibari's eyes. He picks up the rest of the wire from earlier, and finishes securing Hibari- just in case he eventually gets free. "Oh, and I'll be taking this." Carefully he reaches over, and removes Roll's ring from Hibari's hand. "I don't want you sending anything after me. That leopard was bad enough".

And with that, he leaves an infuriated Hibari in the room, fixing the door on his way out so no one knows what has happened here. "Tantei-kun that was Hibari. I've immobilized him. Where are the others?"

"Yes, I heard what you said to him. Very ingenious. And very sneaky too. One person is the other side of the building. Another is following your path and will be with you soon. The rest are still in the main room down stairs."

"Hmm, good. I'm going to see who's following me. Once I've discovered their identity we'll put the plan into action." Replies KID, already planning on the next outcome.

He stands at the next intersection, weight on the balls of his feet, ready to run at a moment's notice.

"Okay here he comes, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, now" counts Conan.

As soon as the person rounds the corner, KID recognizes them immediately, and is soon running off down the next hallway. With his perfect timing, the follower has just noticed KID's cape rounding the corner, and immediately gives chase.

"Tantei-kun, it's Gokudera." Breaths KID. "Which is the best way for me to go?"

"You go to the left, if you follow it around it'll take you back to where Hibari is. I'll take him to the right and then away from the other person in that area. He'll end up near the center of the building, is that okay?" reports Conan, his finger flying over the paths on the map. His brows are furrowed in concentration, but little does he know that a huge smile has spread across his face, and his eyes have lit up like a Christmas tree. Even though he is as cool, calm and clear headed as usual, there is an undertone of excitement, lingering in the back of his brain, driving him on, urging him into participating in this game with everything he's got. The thrill of working on a heist with KID, of playing around with these people, is immense. _No wonder KID loves to play games with me and the taskforce, this feeling is so invigorating._

"Yeah, Tantei-kun, that's fine. The perfect trap for him is there. He's all yours." KID's smile and pleasure can be heard in his voice as he runs down the corridor and turns left.

_Ah! That was KID, I saw his cape. Well he can't get away from me that easily. I can't let some thief beat Juudaime and Vongola. _Gokudera picks up the pace, turning the corner that KID just did. Yet there is no one there. He runs up to the next crossroads, looking both left and right, but there is no sign. Nothing has been disturbed; there aren't even footprints on the carpet.

"AAHH, Gokudera, save me!" Shouts Juudaime. _What? Juudaime is in trouble. I've got to go help him. If he's harmed my Juudaime then he's going to be leaving here of a stretcher. Fuck the rules. _

Gokudera takes the right corridor, following the sound of Juudaime's voice.

"G-Gokudera, I'm scared. Gokudera, h-help me!" Screams Juudaime, his voice vibrating with fright. Juudaime sounds as if he's going to burst into tears.

"Come on Uri, we've got to go save Juudaime." Yells Gokudera, looking back at his partner. She answers with a roar of agreement, and leaps infront of him, rounding another corner.

He stops outside of a door, hearing Juudaime's whimpers coming from the room inside. He carefully opens the door a crack, and sends Uri inside, not wanting to be attacked by KID for a careless entrance. Uri growls low, signaling that KID is nowhere in sight. Gokudera walks in and sees his Juudaime tied to a chair, facing away from the door.

"Juudaime, don't worry. I'm here to save you!" says Gokudera, pride in his voice. _Out of all the people he could shout out for it's me. He really has accepted me as his right hand man. He trusts in me, more than anyone else. That means so much. I'm going to cry._

"Oh Gokudera. I'm so glad that you're here. I went looking for KID, using my flames to catch up. But as I rounded a corner I flew into a cloud of smoke. It was Sleeping Gas. I inhaled too much at once and when I woke up I was here, tied to this chair. I was so scared. I'm really glad that you are here Gokudera. I knew that I could count on you." Babbles Juudaime, everything coming out fast due to his fright.

Gokudera rushes forward, and kneels by the back of the chair to untie the ropes from Juudaime's hands. As he starts to untie the ropes he hears a cracking sound. He looks up and starts to look around the room, placing most of his weight on his left foot so that he can change position. Then, there is a loud crack, and the floor falls out from under him. Uri too is in range, since she was sitting next to her master, and falls with Gokudera. Gokudera's back slams against something solid (the ceiling of the room below) and all breath leaves his lungs. He moves his arm, but feels a restraining force. There is also something digging into his back. Opening his eyes, he sees that he is encased in a net.

"Uri, burn this rope" orders Gokudera.

"Oh, no you don't" comes a muffled voice from above. KID is looking down into the hole, holding a can in his hand. Leaning down, he sprays the can in the Storm Guardian's face, his own gas mask covering his mouth so he doesn't become affected by it too. Gokudera turns his head and firmly shuts his mouth, determined not to inhale the smoke.

KID just smiles, and turns his attention to Juudaime next to him. Seeing Gokudera eye him, he moves his hand towards Juudaime, since Gokudera can't actually see Juudaime from his position.

"Tsuna's scream" he whispers, knowing that Gokudera can't see his mouth move, as it's hidden by the mask.

"Gaaaaaah" screams Juudaime,

Through a totally unconscious reaction, Gokudera immediately draws a breath and shouts "Juudai..me" before he passes out. With the conscious connection gone, Uri is forced to return to her ring, the flow of sustaining flames cut off.

"I'll be taking this." Claims KID, reaching down, through the net and retrieving Uri's ring. "She can't sit on me now."

He smiles, placing a new floor tile over the gap, matching the carpet pattern perfectly. No one can tell that it's been removed.

He looks over at 'Juudaime'. "So even the great Vongola can be fooled by dummies. So far they are just as easy to play with as the police. So much for proving themselves better. 2 down 5 more to go. Tantei-kun, Gokudera is restrained."

"Okay, I've made a note of it. Hibari is still in his room too." Answers Conan. "So did I do well?"

"You manipulated his weakness perfectly. His devotion to Tsuna is amazing. It's even an unconscious reaction to answer him when he screams, haha." Criticises KID, shaking his head at Gokudera's predictability.

"Gah, KID quick, be prepared. Someone is coming directly towards you... but, wait this can't be true..." warns Conan, mumbling the last part to himself.

"Tantei-kun what's wrong?" questions KID, turning to face the door again, Card Gun in hand

"Well, it seems as if they are running _through_ the walls." Supplies Conan, disbelieving the readings on his map.

KID listens to the sounds around him. Coming closer is the sound of breaking bricks, along with a recognisable shout.

"Oh, Tantei-kun, it's Ryohei. I can hear his 'extreme' from here. From what I've heard about him, it seems plausible that instead of following the halls, he made his own path." Remarks KID, standing up from securing the floor tile.

A exceedingly loud crash signifies that Ryohei is dreadfully close.

"KID, watch out, he's standing infront of the east wall." Cautions Conan.

"Maximum..."

_Oh shit. Tsuna said that's a massive burst of energy. I'd better make a run for it. _KID immediately runs to the door and opens it. He has just enough time to duck and lay on the floor before Ryohei attacks

"...Canon" Ryohei punches the wall, and all of the walls directly infront of him crash to the floor. It's created a circular path from his position straight to outside.

Luckily KID comes out unharmed, being low enough to avoid the attack. However his position has been revealed.

"Riiiiight. I've found you now to the EXTREME KID!" yells Ryohei, jumping over the remains of a wall and over to KID.

KID turns over and aims his gun at Ryohei, shooting a card. Ryohei punches the card away from him, lights his ring and summons Kangaryuu. In a wave of yellow flames, the kangaroo is standing next to his master. KID scrambles away from the pair, not wanting to be knocked out by the kangaroo.

"Kangaryuu. Long time no see buddy." The pair head-butt each other before Ryohei slings his arm around the kangaroo's shoulders. "Ready. Cambio Forma"

_So this is the Cambio Forma that I've heard about. Another skill they learnt in the future- a way for the animals to physically power up their users. The Cambio Forma is similar to the famous attack of their first generation counterparts, if I understood it correctly. For Ryohei it was... oh shit... it was a three minute power up, where his speed and physical power dramatically increased. I'm not very good against physical fighters like him. I can dodge, but how about stopping him? Well he's not too smart so..._

In a blinding flash of yellow light, the kangaroo has disappeared, leaving in his place Ryohei with headgear and white boxing gloves on. He steps over to the now standing KID and punches him. KID barely dodges the hit, turning his body slightly so that it just scrapes the cape. Another punch, and KID moves his head to the side, before jumping back completely. Ryohei lunges in, a straight aimed for KID's stomach. KID backflips to dodge the attack, before landing in a crouch and attempting to sweep Ryohei off of his feet. Ryohei simply jumps over his foot, before punching KID again. This one grazes KID's shoulder and makes it almost instantly numb.

"Tantei-kun a little help here. I've used most of the traps in this area. All I need is one distraction and I can get him" KID requests through gritted teeth. Rising from the crouch, KID chucks what ammunition he has at Ryohei, which mainly consist of small sparklers, party poppers and other forms of confetti. Ryohei knocks these all away, stepping in time with the retreating KID.

_What can I do? Let's see Ryohei...Ryohei _Conan flips through the case files in his memory, searching for the one containing information on the boxer. _Aha, here it is. Umm let's see, what can I do to help? Oh this will do. _

Changing his bow tie to a girl's voice, and takes a deep breath, hoping that his memory is correct

"Onii-chan, I thought you said you weren't going to fight anymore" shouts Kyoko.

Conan had actually met her only a few hours ago. She was eating snacks with the others. In the end they had eaten in the house part of the mansion rather than Underground. There he had met her and another girl named Haru. It seemed that they were here for a surprise visit, but practically spent all of their time at the mansion when not at University.

Ryohei immediately froze in his tracks, a mixture of shock and protective instinct causing him to turn towards the source of the voice, which was behind him. "Kyoko?"

KID immediately takes advantage of this break in relentless punches, and sprays Ryohei with the Sleeping Gas. Falling to the floor, a yellow light absorbs the headgear and gloves, and jumps back into the ring. KID leans over and removes the ring from Ryohei's hand. _I don't want to fight that again._

This time it's a length of chain that KID uses to tie the latest victim up with, since he's sure that anything less would be broken by the physical strength of the boxer. Once trussed up, KID places him in a nearby room, rolling him under a bed.

_Wow, they really do have all different types of rooms here._

"Conan, thanks for that. It really shocked him. I've gassed him and placed him under a bed, tied up like a turkey. That's three now. Where are the others?" Reports KID. Deciding he's safe for a moment, KID sits on the bed, slightly breathless from the battle with Ryohei.

Looking at the map, Conan recites what he can see. "One person is still on the same level as you, but is still the other side of the building. One person is still in the center of the bottom floor. The last two are waiting in different positions outside. In fact one of them is moving towards your position from the outside. The other hasn't majorly moved for a while now. The path is clear if you want to escape the way you came in. You'll have to face whoever is still on the bottom floor though."

Thinking about his options, he decides that getting to the 'goal' is a good idea. "They would be checking the damage Ryohei did. That Maximum Canon reached all the way to the outside. I've got to get away from here then" He slips down the corridors, taking a few turns, and eventually arrives back at the stairs he went up earlier.

Soundlessly descending them, he stops at the bottom and uses a pocket mirror to scout the room out. All he can see is Lambo, apparently sound asleep under the table. An idea forms in KID's head and he chuckles quietly to himself.

"What was that for? Who's in the room?" questions Conan, highly suspicious of the laugh.

"It's Lambo, asleep again. I've got an idea on what to do to him. Wait until you hear this." Replies KID darkly. KID detaches his cape, and draws a different one out. Walking over to Lambo, he finishes his preparations, and leans over the child. He starts to breathe deeply and noisily, creating a 'Darth Vader' sound.

_Hmm, what's that sound? Lambo-sama needs his sleep. Whoever suggested holding this game late at night is stupid. _Conveniently forgetting he was the one who suggested the time of the heist, Lambo sleepily rubs his eyes, and slowly opens them.

"GYUPAAAAAAAAAA!" he screams, electric sparks releasing themselves from his body. _It's a phantom_ he thinks before blacking out.

When Lambo opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a floating bloody mask and a pair of hands aiming a gun at him. As far as he could see there was no body attached to the head or hands. Lambo was so shocked that after screaming he fainted.

KID grabbed more rope from his store and tied the poor kid up. He thought about hanging the cow from the ceiling, but seeing how much he had scared the child already, KID decided against it. Instead, he ties him to the table leg.

"Kufufu, that's one way to create a nightmare, but let me show you how a true illusionist does it."

_Fuck, where did he come from? "_Conan, why didn't you warn me?" hisses KID angrily.

"Excuse me but I have been, you just weren't listening or answering back." Replies Conan, sounding rather annoyed at being ignored.

"What? I haven't heard anything since 5 minutes ago." Argues KID, defending himself. He would never be so careless as to not listen to the Chibi Detective.

"Kufufu, that would be my doing" interrupts Mukuro, leaning lazily on his trident. KID removes his mask, and looks at Mukuro sceptically. "I believe that Mammon put this best during the ring battles: 'An illusion takes over your perception. In other words, it takes over the brain, which has control over the five senses.' So, in context, I cast an illusion to make your brain think that you weren't hearing Conan shouting at you. When in reality he was." Mukuro smiles thinly, eyes shining with the small victory.

"But how did you know me and Conan were in contact?" questions KID, highly suspicious. No one should know that they are.

"Hmm? Well my little Conan was acting funny when we arrived. Who goes and talks to all of your enemies, one after another, just before a fight? I got suspicious and cast an illusion. Both of you saw me where I was, when in reality, I was following you. But I don't care about the trackers, or the speakers, for there is no one you can use against me. And I'm not going to tell the others either, why should I? I'm here for one reason and one reason only. To give you a nightmare."

An evil smile slides onto his face, eyes narrowing slightly. He stares directly into KID's eyes, and changes the kanji in his eye to 1: The path of Hell. Eye boring into KID's soul he taps his trident on the ground.

"Mukuro, No! you promised." Screames Conan down the connection.


	11. Chapter 10 (Nightmare&Winner)

**DOMO! DUDES! NEW CHAPTER ENJOY!**

**ASIA'S GOT TALENT SEMIFINAL! **

**I VOTED FOR TRIQSTAR!**

**VOTE FOR THEM!**

**PHLIPPINES: 2929**

**CODE: AGT4 **

**VOTES ARE TILL MONDAY MIDNIGHT!**

* * *

_What's Tantei-kun going on about? Promised what? Hm? That's quite strange, the number in his eye changed._ KID thought to himself. Behind him, he hears a splashing sound. And again. Slowly KID manoeuvres himself, side stepping so he can see what the source of the noise is, whilst still being able to see Mukuro. Mukruo is standing still, simply smiling dangerously at KID. KID looks to his right, towards the noise.

Behind him is a tank, filled with water. And in that tank are his worst nightmare: Fish. One jumps out of the water, creating another splash. KID freezes, not breathing, only staring at the sight infront of him. Poker face lost, he gapes, eyes wide, body shaking. One particularly large fish jumps out of the water, and flies directly towards KID.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHAAHHHHH" KID screams, running in the direction of the door. "F-F-F-FISH!" still running, he aims his gun behind him, shooting in the animals direction. He runs out of the room, and straight into the forest beyond. Blindly running full pelt, he gasps in harshly, body forcing itself to get away from the 'threat'.

_Oh god, KID. Since he's part of Kaito, he's scared to fish too. What can I do? I need to stop him. But he's KID at the moment, what could trigger KID to return from shock? What's important enough to stop his fear of fish?_

Coming up with a few ideas, he picks up his bow-tie and changes it back to his voice. "KID, KID, calm down. Can you hear me?" KID whimpers in reply, telling Conan that he can be heard, at least unconsciously.

"Okay here goes. KID, watch out Snake is in the woods with his sniper rifle!" Conan shouts, hoping that would work. He doesn't get a reply, only a chocked sob comes down the line.

"Okay, next. KID Snake is about to take Pandora!" again no definite change in the thief. _What else, what else will work. What does KID care about more than Kaito? Hell, what do they both care about? Kaito likes Aoko, but KID doesn't, maybe Nakamori-keibu?_

Changing the bowtie again, he roars "Come on men, capture KID! Follow him!" Still no reaction, but Conan can here KID mumbling about fish chasing him under his breath. _Ah, Come on Shinichi, think! That's it! _

He sets the bow tie up correctly, takes a deep breath, and screams in pain "GAHHH! KID help me OWW!" Changing to Shinichi's voice, he continues "AAAHHH. AHHHH. Kaito, Kaito!"

"Tantei-kun, Shin-chan" Comes the returning shout. Fear for the two people dear to them has forced KID to shake off the shock. He stops in his tracks, hand to his ear, pushing on the receiver, wishing to hear more. "Oy, Tantei-kun, Tantei-kun. Are you okay?"

Heaving a sigh of relief, Conan answers "Your back, I'm so glad, I didn't have any other ideas. "

"Hm, what do you mean, why did you scream like that? I was worried nearly half to death." Shouts KID, concerned over the welfare of his favourite critic.

"You were in shock over what you saw in the illusion, fis- um finned creatures, if I guessed correctly." Explains Conan, nearly slipping on the word fish.

KID shivers at the vague memory before answering Conan "Yeah, I saw a fish tank, and one flew out of the tank straight at me, and then I ran, and ran, and ran."

"KID snap out of it. Someone is running towards you, from the south-west." Cautions Conan, finally looking back at the map.

KID jumps into the trees, jumping from branch to branch effortlessly.

Tap. Tap. Tap tap.

_Oh great just what I need, rain. I'd better watch out the branches will get slippery. _

Carefully, KID jumps to another branch and his foot slips. As he's falling, he grabs the branch with both hands and uses his momentum to swing around the branch like a pole, and land back on top of it. _Like that_.

He winces slightly as static fills the communicator between him and Tantei-kun. He quietens his breathing, and stands stock still, trying to listen to the noises around him. Apart from the rain, he can't hear a thing. He keeps on moving, and starts to think about the communicator.

_Damn, what's with this communicator? Although it doesn't sound like static. It sounds more like a Chipmunk on helium __and__ caffeine. _

Assuming that he's gone in a different direction than the target, he flips back to the ground, landing in a clearing with a small stream running through it.

A flash catches his eye, and reflexively he raises his card gun to protect his head. Another clang of metal on metal can be heard. A new flash from the opposite side, and he aims and shoots. In a blur the object moves and the card lands off in the distance. Above him is a constant blue flash, so he aims at that and shoots another card towards the sky. This card just scrapes the flash, at which point it dives towards the blur on the ground. Dodging another swing, KID backflips, jumping again once he lands to avoid another hit.

In the back of his mind, he notices that the rain has stopped.

From his left the blur attacks, and KID swings out of the way, before prancing backwards and placing some distance between them. Far enough away, he loads a special card into the gun and fires it. It embeds itself in the ground infront of the blur, before releasing a cloud of smoke. A moment later the blur appears out of the left side of the cloud. KID notices that the blur is more in focus now, and is moving slightly slower than previously. Ma_ybe they are getting tired? I'd expect moving that fast would tire you out. _

The blur rushes at him again, and KID jumps into a tree to escape the attack. The blur takes another swing, aiming for the branch he is on. As soon as KID realises their intended target, he jumps off the branch- just in time too, since almost immediately, the branch is falling towards the ground. KID takes a few capsules out of his pocket, and chucks one towards his attacker, placing special glasses on at the same time. The capsule hits the ground and releases a blinding flash, giving KID time to jump a few more branches away.

_Hmm? That flash didn't last as long as usual. Maybe it's old, or just not very well made. But usually they are fine. _

He turns and looks at his attacker. They are standing there hand rubbing their eyes, sword held by their side. KID realises that his attacker is Yamamoto. Blinking to clear his eyes, Yamamoto turns towards KID and charges again, so this time KID jumps back into the clearing, noticing that Yamamoto is running at 'normal' speed now.

"Hey, are you getting tired? You've slowed down. I would have thought that a sportsman would have had a lot more stamina." Chides KID, hand on hip, wagging his finger.

Yamamoto laughs before rubbing the back of his hand. "Don't worry, I'm in perfect shape. It's just that the effect of my attack has worn off. Technically, you've sped up... or should I say returned to normal. As you know, my flames have the tranquillity attribute. Well, my ring animal Kojirou, has the power to create rain made of these flames. This rain shower causes those it touches to become more tranquil and slow down. However you aimed at him earlier and clipped one of his wings, he lost concentration and the rain stopped. It took a few minutes for your body to remove the flames and return to normal. Cool right?" he lifts his sword and places it across his shoulders, grinning stupidly.

"Well, that is a nice technique. I didn't think anyone could be that fast." Replies KID, walking around the clearing. "so, shall we continue?" without waiting for an answer, KID pulls out a large capsule and throws it to the middle of the clearing.

Yamamoto coughs, and covers him mouth, whilst squinting his eyes. Experimentally, he swings his sword in a circle, but it hits nothing, just moving the smoke slightly. An idea forms in his head.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, 7th defensive form: Shibuki ame." (Splashing rain)

Holding the sword backwards, Yamamoto starts to spin his sword, creating a fan like movement. This moves the smoke around him, and quickly it dissipates. But when it does, all he can see are multiple Kaitou KID's, standing tall, hands on hips, chins raised superiorly. Putting on his famous grin, they extend an arm to the sky and bow.

"Welcome to Copycat Clearing! We hope that you enjoy your stay!" KID declares. Finally looking up from his bow, he grins like a Cheshire Cat and steps to the side, and out of sight. Yamamoto takes a step forwards, only to retract his foot to avoid a magic card. Seeing KID appear on his right, he swings his sword in that direction. He's sure that he should have touched KID, yet the resistance didn't feel right. Looking back, KID is still standing there, waving at him. He thrusts his sword at KID who has now appeared behind him. KID grabs his chest where he was stabbed, screams and falls to his knees. His lowers his head to the floor, and is silent for a moment.

Raising his head he shouts "Fooled Ya!" before another grin explodes onto his face. As he rises his body back up, he brings his gun straight out, aims directly forwards, towards Yamamoto and fires the gun. A magic card flies directly at Yamamoto, cutting a scratch along his cheek. He takes another step to the side and disappears from view again.

Yamamoto wipes the blood off of his cheek and lowers himself into a position from which he can easily attack or defend. _What's going on here? There are so many KID's. These can't be illusions; I don't feel any flames about me. Nor did I feel mist flames when I calmed KID down earlier. _

"Oy, Yakyuu-baka, what on earth are you doing there like that? You look like a real idiot you know. You should be helping Juudaime catch KID, not standing in the middle of this clearing spacing out!" roars Gokudera, appearing on his right.

"Yeah that's right. We should be helping to the EXTREME! He's not easy to catch, but I will EXTREMELY do it." Yells Ryohei, appearing next to Gokudera.

"Gyahahah! Yamamoto, play with me. I'm bored." Orders Lambo, standing on Gokudera's other side.

"Lambo, we are playing a game. It's a game of um... tag, with KID." Replies Tsuna, standing on the other side of the clearing than the others.

"Yama-chan, over here" giggles KID, standing between Tsuna and Ryohei, about a meter away from both. Yamamoto goes to thrust at KID, but KID moves, coming up behind Tsuna. To Yamamoto's surprise, none of the others have reacted to KID's appearance. In fact Tsuna doesn't even seem to realise that KID is lounging in his shoulder.

_What on earth is going on here? How is KID doing this? _He wonders, analysing the sight before him.

"Jirou, go check them out." He whispers, summoning Jirou in a ball of flame. Remaining as flame, rather than taking a physical form, Jirou takes a zigzagging path towards Gokudera and the others.

_Hm? Why doesn't he go straight to them? There is nothing in the way. But that was a definite path and not just some odd rambling. What does this mean?_

"You aren't going to get me with that rain again, you know" Taunts KID, having moved on from Tsuna to stand opposite from Gokudera.

Meanwhile, the flame Jirou has reached the others, and takes physical form.

"What is that, a dog?" asks KID.

Jirou sniffs at his master's friends, and then paws at Gokudera. It doesn't smell like storm flames. He scratches harder, and Gokudera goes POP!

_Wah! Gokudera exploded! _Screams Yamamoto internally.

KID seeing what has happened, flings another smoke bomb to the ground, and goes to collect the dummies he was using, his plan to toy with the swordsman foiled. In the cloud of smoke Yamamoto runs fearlessly towards where Jirou is. Along the way, he runs into something. It feels like cloth, as if he's run into a curtain. He grabs the fabric and keeps running forward. Once out of the smoke, he looks at the item in his hand. One side is blue, just like the inside of KID's cape, the other side is mirrored. Holding it up, he sees that it is indeed one of KID's capes.

_So instead of flame illusions, it was the traditional magic smoke and mirrors type of illusion. He's turned the clearing into a house of mirrors by using his mirrored capes. Well two can play copycats! _Thinks Yamamoto triumphantly.

He runs towards the stream, bringing down any mirror capes in his way. KID walks towards him, appearing and disappearing in the mirrors.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, 9th offensive form, Utsushi Ame (Duplicate Rain)" bringing his sword down towards the water, he forcefully pulls the sword through, creating a tidal wave around him, and landing in the midst of the mirrors.

"Let's end this" says KID, seeing that Yamamoto has landed one mirror to his left. He shoots a sleeping gas card through the cape to where Yamamoto should be. But the card keeps on going, eventually hitting a tree.

"Hyaa!" shouts Yamamoto, attacking KID from behind and above.

_What, how did he get there? It's like he jumped out of the tidal wave. But I was sure that he landed over there. I know how the light refracts off of these, he should have been there!_

With no time to dodge the attack, he instead blocks with his Card Gun, the clang resounding and reverberating around the clearing. Yamamoto jumps back and behind one of the capes. He steps back into the stream, and repeats the attack, landing in a different place. Both images of Yamamoto attack KID simultaneously, both bearing down from above.

KID grabs his gas mask again, and throws down a sleeping gas bomb. All three of them are enveloped. Eventually the smoke clears, and Yamamoto is laying fast asleep on the ground.

"Wow, that was close. He nearly had me with that. Who knew he could create copies of himself too. And that was the 9th form. I'd like to see the others." He reaches behind him grabbing a rope, and carries Yamamoto over to a tree, as far from the water as possible. Once tied to the tree, he takes the sword, (that has amazingly become a bamboo stick again) and ties it to the branch above Yamamoto- he'll be able to see it, but won't be able to reach it. He grabs Yamamoto's hand, preparing to take the ring off. _Oh, he has two rings. I didn't think that the dog could fly, he didn't have wings. So I must have clipped the wings of a bird, which would be this ring here, and the dog attacked my dummies, which is this ring here. What a lucky guy, having two rings._ With the two rings safely tucked in his breast pocket, he talks to Tantei-kun "Hey, I've just caught Yamamoto."

"What the hell do you think you were doing? You just walked straight at him, you didn't even answer me when I warned you. All I needed was an 'I want to play with him' and I would have been fine." Screams a pissed off Conan down the connection.

"Oh, so you were the chipmunk on helium and caffeine!" declares KID, remembering the funny static.

"A Chipmunk on h-helium and what? Did you get hit on the head or something?" questions Conan, fully believing that KID has finally jumped over the edge of the Crazy Building without his glider.

"What, no. Yamamoto used his tranquil Rain flames to slow down my senses. I was acting and feeling in slow motion, so all I heard was you at high speed. Yamamoto seemed so fast that he was just a blur. It was an ability of one of his ring animals. So let's review. So far we have:

1 Hibari under electric therapy, bound and ring removed

1 Gokudera, gassed, tied and hidden under the floor, ring removed

1 Ryohei, gassed, secured and under a bed, ring removed

1 Lambo, passed out from fright and fastened to a table leg, ring removed.

1 Yamamoto, gassed and strapped to a tree, ring removed

So that leaves Tsuna and Mukuro. Where are they?" KID counts them off on his fingers, still alert and listening to the forest around him.

"Well, we know that Mukuro was the one on the left side of the building, when you went right. He later went downstairs, just before you frightened Lambo. So I'm assuming that Tsuna was the one outside who went to check on the hole that Ryohei made with his Maximum Canon. Once he heard Lambo scream, he went rushing in your direction. By the time Yamamoto found you, he was with Lambo and Mukuro. Since then he has made his way to your location. He's still far away, but I'd start running north-west if I were you. That's the direction of the closest gate. He'll be on your position in approximately 45 seconds." Assesses Conan, looking at the moving target on his screen.

KID takes Conan's advice, and runs in the given direction. After about 20 seconds, Conan is shouting worryingly in his ear. "Shit KID, he's just picked up speed. Dramatically. He must be flying, so look out for him above. He can fly a lot faster than your glider can. He's like a bullet train. Fuck, KID look out."

A roaring sound can be heard above him, and he looks up to see a comet diving towards him. Still running he loads another special card into the Card Gun, and fires. This time after a few seconds, a net opens up and entraps Tsuna. Not expecting this, he crashes into the ground, unable to move his hands for a controlled landing.

KID keeps on running, the fence in sight. Tsuna burns through the ropes and gives chase, flames boosting him along the forest. However, having to steer around trees and watching out for fallen branches or vines means that it takes a lot more concentration and Tsuna can't go as fast as he usually can. He uses a small burst of flames to cut down the last few trees in his way.

Remembering that the task was to capture KID, he places his hands at an angle to one another, one facing him, the other facing KID, a diamond formed in between the two. Taking a breath, he closes his eyes, and his flame begins to pulse

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition"

He reaches out and touches KID's foot freezing him to the ground. Tsuna looks up and sees that KID has a hold of the metal wire of the fence.

With a shocked look on his face, Tsuna lets the flame fizzle out, and he blinks at KID.

"So who won?" he asks, looking openly confused.

"Kufufufu. It was a draw Tsunayoshi-kun. Although if you want to get really technical, then KID won. Have you seen what he has done to the others? He could have just grabbed the jewel, and used his glider to escape. Yet he stayed and fought each one of them. Well not me, he ran from me. But what did you do? Run around outside, looked at a hole, checked on Lambo, and then gave chase for 200 meters. So in all honesty, I think that Conan and KID have won this. Now, it is really getting late, can you let him out and we'll go find the others. Although, I don't mind leaving them here. Especially Hibari, he can stay under the influence of the electricity for all I care. Kufufu, yes, why don't we just go home without them?"

"Heeii, we can't do that. We've got to take them home." Shrieks Tsuna, shaking his head and making wild hand gestures

"I'd suggest that you call for back up. Nearly all of them are asleep and won't be waking up for around another hour. But can you let me out? I'm not in the best position here; I can't exactly stand up straight, nor take my hands off of this fence. If I did, then I'd just hit the floor face first."

"Oh, yeah, sure. One second." Replies Tsuna. He goes back into hyper dying will mode, and melts the frozen flames.

"Come on then, you'll need me to find them all. I've hidden Ryohei under a bed and Gokudera under the floor." Informs KID, stiffly walking back in the direction of the building

"You what?" screams Tsuna "You put Gokudera under the floor. Oh, I hope he's okay." Tsuna races after KID, pulling out his phone and calling in for a back-up team.

_Kufufufu. Who would think that a man who can outwit them all is afraid of fish? I'll have to look over the camera footage and see what he did. Shinichi, you sure have found yourself a great friend, even if he was once a rival. But then again, who am I to talk_


	12. Chapter 11 (Sekai Ichi Hitman)

**VOTE FOR THEM!**

**DOMO! DUDES! NEW CHAPTERS!**

**ASIA'S GOT TALENT **

**HELP TRIQSTARS GET THEM TO BE THE FINALISTS**

**VOTE FOR THE FUNNY SAMURAI ROBOT DANCERS!**

**PHLIPPINES: 2929**

**CODE: AGT4**

**VOTE FOR THEM!**

* * *

"Oy, Tsuna. Your Rain Guardian is here." Shouts KID, projecting his voice.

"Yamamoto!" yells Tsuna, running over. Unluckily for Tsuna, he runs straight into the mirrored area, and finds himself surrounded by images of himself. He takes a step forward and they all vanish.

"Over here." Comes a whisper behind him. Tsuna spins around and suddenly KID is everywhere. "Like it? Yamamoto certainly did. I could have played with him more if that mongrel didn't pop the balloon." He grumbles, crossing his arms. He reaches a hand forward and up, but stops as Tsuna shrieks. "What's wrong?"

"From here it looks like twenty KID's want to grab me. In that costume and the monocle glowing, it's a rather scary sight." Whimpers Tsuna, crouching down low and tucking himself into a ball.

"Relax. I'm taking down the capes okay?" assures KID. Within a few minutes, KID has taken down the capes and stowed them away, checking for damages as he does. The ones that are ripped get put in a different pocket, ready to be thrown away later. "There now. It's only me. Come on let's go."

KID walks off, Conan following, and eventually they arrive back at the base. In front of them are several black cars and Mafiosi idling around. Tsuna runs into the car park panting.

"Can you guys, [huff, huff] go get Yamamoto? He's down that path asleep. Make sure to get his sword too." Requests Tsuna.

"Right away Tenth." Say a few men in unison. They bow to Tsuna before rushing off in the direction given.

"Guy's clear a path. I'm going to release Hibari. He'll be pretty pissed, so if you don't want to be 'bitten to death' then I'd get out of the way." Warns KID, not wanting to go in and free Hibari himself. He takes the electrical controller out fromhis pocket. "Conan can you warn him for me?"

"Sure" raising his bow tie, Conan links the frequency to that of the speakers in the room "Hibari, its Conan. KID's going to turn off the electric current in a second. What's that? Oh, KID says to mind the falling Tonfas."

With the warning given, KID presses the button. There are a few seconds of silence before one of the windows crashes. Hibari elegantly jumps down from the second story, jacket flowing behind him. With the glass glittering in the moonlight, the jump looks amazing. KID takes Roll's ring from his jacket pocket and throws it to Hibari. Catching it, Hibari lands on the ground and runs into the forest, off to find his transportation back home.

"Phew, at least he didn't attack me." Says KID. "Now for the others, men follow me"

The Mafiosi look at Tsuna for permission, and with Tsuna's nod, they follow him in. One immediately comes out, carrying a sleeping Lambo.

"Tsuna, you'll want a friendly face there when he wakes up. KID scared him into unconsciousness." Advises Conan.

"Heeii! What?" shrieks Tsuna "What did he do to him?"

"As far as I can tell, he put on a Phantom mask and hid his body with the mirrored capes- which is what they were originally for. All Lambo would have seen was a floating bloody mask and a pair of gloves."

"Oh, I know what you are talking about Sir." Exclaims one man by a car. Tsuna looks over, wanting more details. "I was one of the men chasing KID the first day he arrived at the base. We rounded a corner and there he was, dressed like you described. It was frightfully scary, if I do say so myself Sir." The man rubs his head and looks down, embarrassed to have been scared like that.

"Alright then. I'll send… Hmm. Gokudera I suppose." Tsuna deliberates.

"Gokudera? But I thought that they didn't get along very well. They are always shouting at each other." Exclaims Conan.

"Oh that. Well it's because Lambo respects Gokudera so much. They are pretty similar: Both were outcast from their families. Gokudera ran away because his mother was killed by his family. Lambo was told to kill Reborn- a feat that no one could expect him to do. The Bovino's are a family that specialize in firearms and science. They created the Ten-Year-Bazooka, which switches you with your ten year future self for 5 minutes. Lambo however is not, how should I put this? Academically gifted like the rest of the Family's Children are. So they sent him on this mission instead. However, the Boss seemed really pleased that he became part of the Vongola, so I suppose that they must care a little. They send care packages to whoever Lambo is with, but I haven't figured out if this is affection or a show to give the Family a good reputation." Tsuna shakes his head then continues.

"Anyway, back to the original statement. Lambo respects Gokudera for the way Gokudera has turned his life around. All he really wants is Gokudera's attention. However because of the way he was brought up, he doesn't know how to get that attention properly. Plus, Gokudera has a short fuse to being with, and can't stand little children. The best way to view their relationships as two brothers. All of us class each other as siblings. I can't say brothers since Chrome is counted too. But those two really are like brothers, always arguing, but they can get along too. It'll be Gokudera more than any of us that Lambo would want to see after a nightmare. The next person would be I-pin- she was with Haru and Kyoko- but he would be too embarrassed to admit anything to her." Tsuna ends with a sigh.

"That was a good sleep to the EXTREME!" comes a shout from above.

"It seems like they have found Ryohei. His sun flames wouldn't let him sleep like that for long." Comments Tsuna. A moment later, Ryohei comes running out of the building.

"That was a fun match. I'll have to EXTREMELY train with you again sometime KID." Roars the Boxer. All three laugh, and Tsuna directs him into the car.

"Oy, dame-Tsuna, watch this" orders Reborn, appearing from nowhere. A computer tablet is thrust into his hands. On it is a room, with something that looks like him tied to a chair. "This is the video feed from the Room where Gokudera was found. I think that you should watch the battle."

On the screen, the door opens slightly before Uri pads in. Uri looks around before turning her head and growling out of the room. The door opens and Gokudera walks in.

"Wow, smart thinking from Gokudera there. For all he knew, KID could have been the other side of the door." Comments Conan, not having seen what happened before.

"Juudaime, don't worry. I'm here to save you " Shouts Gokudera. Tsuna sweat-drops and looks away. "Typical Gokudera." He mumbles.

"…I knew that I could count on you" comes Tsuna's voice.

"Heeii. That's my voice. But I was outside most of the time. I never even went outside." He looks over at Conan, who taps his bowtie. Nodding in understanding Tsuna turns back to the screen "Wait, is Gokudera crying"

"He is because of Conan's manipulation of words." Remarks Reborn. "By using phrases like 'I'm so glad you are here' and 'I knew I could count on you' it's taking advantage of Gokudera's pride as your right handman. For that's what makes Gokudera happy-acknowledgment from you. You know how devoted to you he is."

Tsuna thinks about what Reborn has said as he turns back to the screen. Gokudera is untying the ropes from the chair, not realizing that KID has walked into the room. With a crash, Gokudera and Uri fall through the floor. The camera angle changes so you can see through the hole at Gokudera, but still see KID at the same time.

Gokudera shouts at Uri, before KID sprays some smoke into Gokudera's face.

"This is the bit you want to see" points out Reborn

"Oh I loved this bit" comments KID. Having shown them where to find the two missing Guardians, and collecting any essential tools, he returned back to Tantei-kun's side.

Gokudera shuts his mouth and turns his head away, determined not to inhale the smoke. KID reaches over to towards the chair.

"So that's why you asked me to scream" says Conan, watching the screen. Tsuna makes a noise asking for more information. "You can't see it because of the gas mask, but KID asked me to scream in your voice. From the position Gokudera is in, the floor blocks his vision of the dummy on the chair- which he believes is you. All he can see is KID reaching over to possibly harm you." Explains Conan

"Gaaaaah" Tsuna screams

Gokudera immediately draws a breath and starts to shout Juudaime, before inhaling the gas and passing out.

"As you can see, dame-Tsuna, Gokudera automatically reacted that way. Even though he knew drawing in a breath meant breathing in the gas, he still shouted out in response toy our pain. He didn't think, he just reacted- that's how ingrained his worry for you is. Now that's some dedication. You really should show some devotion back." Reborn looks pointedly at Tsuna, beady eyes visible for once.

"Gak, get her away from me!" comes the feeble shout.

Tsuna looks over towards the door to see Gokudera being followed by worried Bianchi. In a panic, Tsuna grabs KID's monocle and rushes over to her. He puts the monocle on her, before turning to Gokudera and hugging him.

"Thank you so much, Gokudera. I knew that you were a devoted right hand man, but I never knew how devoted. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner.

"Juudaime?" asks Gokudera, worried over his Boss' actions. Realizing that his Juudaime is hugging him, he blushes a bright red, before gingerly hugging back. "It's alright Juudaime. I have always sworn my loyalty to you." Seeing as Tsuna hasn't rejected the hug back, Gokudera hugs tighter. "You've opened my world so much. You truly are my sky. And where would a storm be without a sky to protect?"

"I know Gokudera, but I really need to appreciate all of the things you do for me. I don't know where I would be without you. Certainly not here." Whispers Tsuna, resting his head on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Ahem. I hate to break up this wonderful scene, but everyone is waiting for you to get in the car." Interrupts KID, looking theatrically morose.

Gokudera and Tsuna jump apart and wonder over to the car. KID opens the door and gets in, followed by Tsuna, and then Gokudera, who shuts the door.

"Let's head home shall we." States Tsuna "I'm really quite tired."

By the time they get back to the Vongola Mansion, Tsuna has fallen asleep, head lolling to the side and resting on Gokudera's shoulder. When they pull up at the entrance, Gokudera gets out of the car and picks Tsuna up.

"I'll take him to his room" he says to the other guardians who have appeared. "Miranda, see to it that these two are placed in the guest rooms." He orders the maid standing by the door, before disappearing into the house.

He arrives at Tsuna's room, and tucks the boss into bed.

Tsuna cracks his eyes open and mumbles "Stay with Lambo… KID scared him too much. He'll need you…to comfort him when… he wakes up… No fighting now." And with that order, he rolls over and falls back asleep.

"Of course Juudaime" Gokudera whispers.

He walks down the corridor to Lambo's room and sits by the bedside until the cow wakes up.


	13. Chapter 12 (Aftermaths)

"Oy, Tsuna. Your Rain Guardian is here." Shouts KID, projecting his voice.

"Yamamoto!" yells Tsuna, running over. Unluckily for Tsuna, he runs straight intothe mirrored area, and finds himself surrounded by images of himself. He takes a step forward and they all vanish.

"Over here." Comes a whisper behind him. Tsuna spins around and suddenly KID is everywhere. "Like it? Yamamoto certainly did. I could have played with him more if that mongrel didn't pop the balloon." He grumbles, crossing his arms. He reaches a hand forward and up, but stops as Tsuna shrieks. "What's wrong?"

"From here it looks like twenty KID's want to grab me. In that costume and the monocle glowing, it's a rather scary sight." Whimpers Tsuna, crouching down low and tucking himself into a ball.

"Relax. I'm taking down the capes okay?" assures KID. Within a few minutes, KID has taken down the capes and stowed them away, checking for damages as he does. The ones that are ripped get put in a different pocket, ready to be thrown away later. "There now. It's only me. Come on let's go."

KID walks off, Conan following, and eventually they arrive back at the base. In front of them are several black cars and Mafiosi idling around. Tsuna runs into the car park panting.

"Can you guys, [huff, huff] go get Yamamoto? He's down that path asleep. Make sure to get his sword too." Requests Tsuna.

"Right away Tenth." Say a few men in unison. They bow to Tsuna before rushing off in the direction given.

"Guy's clear a path. I'm going to release Hibari. He'll be pretty pissed, so if you don't want to be 'bitten to death' then I'd get out of the way." Warns KID, not wanting to go in and free Hibari himself. He takes the electrical controller out fromhis pocket. "Conan can you warn him for me?"

"Sure" raising his bow tie, Conan links the frequency to that of the speakers in the room "Hibari, its Conan. KID's going to turn off the electric current in a second. What's that? Oh, KID says to mind the falling Tonfas."

With the warning given, KID presses the button. There are a few seconds of silence before one of the windows crashes. Hibari elegantly jumps down from the second story, jacket flowing behind him. With the glass glittering in the moonlight, the jump looks amazing. KID takes Roll's ring from his jacket pocket and throws it to Hibari. Catching it, Hibari lands on the ground and runs into the forest, off to find his transportation back home.

"Phew, at least he didn't attack me." Says KID. "Now for the others, men follow me"

The Mafiosi look at Tsuna for permission, and with Tsuna's nod, they follow him in. One immediately comes out, carrying a sleeping Lambo.

"Tsuna, you'll want a friendly face there when he wakes up. KID scared him into unconsciousness." Advises Conan.

"Heeii! What?" shrieks Tsuna "What did he do to him?"

"As far as I can tell, he put on a Phantom mask and hid his body with the mirrored capes- which is what they were originally for. All Lambo would have seen was a floating bloody mask and a pair of gloves."

"Oh, I know what you are talking about Sir." Exclaims one man by a car. Tsuna looks over, wanting more details. "I was one of the men chasing KID the first day he arrived at the base. We rounded a corner and there he was, dressed like you described. It was frightfully scary, if I do say so myself Sir." The man rubs his head and looks down, embarrassed to have been scared like that.

"Alright then. I'll send… Hmm. Gokudera I suppose." Tsuna deliberates.

"Gokudera? But I thought that they didn't get along very well. They are always shouting at each other." Exclaims Conan.

"Oh that. Well it's because Lambo respects Gokudera so much. They are pretty similar: Both were outcast from their families. Gokudera ran away because his mother was killed by his family. Lambo was told to kill Reborn- a feat that no one could expect him to do. The Bovino's are a family that specialise in firearms and science. They created the Ten-Year-Bazooka, which switches you with your ten year future self for 5 minutes. Lambo however is not, how should I put this? Academically gifted like the rest of the Family's Children are. So they sent him on this mission instead. However, the Boss seemed really pleased that he became part of the Vongola, so I suppose that they must care a little. They send care packages to whoever Lambo is with, but I haven't figured out if this is affection or a show to give the Family a good reputation." Tsuna shakes his head then continues.

"Anyway, back to the original statement. Lambo respects Gokudera for the way Gokudera has turned his life around. All he really wants is Gokudera's attention. However because of the way he was brought up, he doesn't know how to get that attention properly. Plus, Gokudera has a short fuse to being with, and can't stand little children. The best way to view their relationshipis as two brothers. All of us class each other as siblings. I can't say brothers since Chrome is counted too. But those two really are like brothers, always arguing, but they can get along too. It'll be Gokudera more than any of us that Lambo would want to see after a nightmare. The next person would be I-pin- she was with Haru and Kyoko- but he would be too embarrassed to admit anything to her." Tsuna ends with a sigh.

"That was a good sleep to the EXTREME!" comes a shout from above.

"It seems like they have found Ryohei. His sun flames wouldn't let him sleep like that for long." Comments Tsuna. A moment later, Ryohei comes running out of the building.

"That was a fun match. I'll have to EXTREMELY train with you again sometime KID." Roars the Boxer. All three laugh, and Tsuna directs him into the car.

"Oy, dame-Tsuna, watch this" orders Reborn, appearing from nowhere. A computer tablet is thrust into his hands. On it is a room, with something that looks like him tied to a chair. "This is the video feed fromthe Room where Gokudera was found. I think that you should watch the battle."

On the screen, the door opens slightly before Uri pads in. Uri looks around before turning her head and growling out of the room. The door opens and Gokudera walks in.

"Wow, smart thinking from Gokudera there. For all he knew, KID could have been the other side of the door." Comments Conan, not having seen what happened before.

"Juudaime, don't worry. I'm here to save you " Shouts Gokudera. Tsuna sweat-drops and looks away. "Typical Gokudera." He mumbles.

"…I knew that I could count on you" comes Tsuna's voice.

"Heeii. That's my voice. But I was outside most of the time. I never even went outside." He looks over at Conan, who taps his bowtie. Nodding in understanding Tsuna turns back to the screen "Wait, is Gokudera crying"

"He is because of Conan's manipulation of words." Remarks Reborn. "By using phrases like 'I'm so glad you are here' and 'I knew I could count on you' it's taking advantage of Gokudera's pride as your right handman. For that's what makes Gokudera happy-acknowledgment from you. You know how devoted to you he is."

Tsuna thinks about what Reborn has said as he turns back to the screen. Gokudera is untying the ropes fromthe chair, not realising that KID has walked into the room. Witha crash, Gokudera and Uri fall through the floor. The camera angle changes soyou can see through the hole at Gokudera, but still see KID at the same time.

Gokudera shouts at Uri, before KID sprays some smoke into Gokudera's face.

"This is the bit you want to see" points out Reborn

"Oh I loved this bit" comments KID. Having shown themwhere to find the two missing Guardians, and collecting any essential tools, he returned back to Tantei-kun's side.

Gokudera shuts his mouth and turns his head away, determined not to inhale the smoke. KID reaches over to towards the chair.

"So that's why you asked me to scream" says Conan, watching the screen. Tsuna makes a noise asking for more information. "You can't see it because of the gas mask, but KID asked me to scream in your voice. From the position Gokudera is in, the floor blocks his vision of the dummy on the chair- which he believes is you. All he can see is KID reaching over to possibly harm you." Explains Conan

"Gaaaaah" Tsuna screams

Gokudera immediately draws a breath and starts to shout Juudaime, before inhaling the gas and passing out.

"As you can see, dame-Tsuna, Gokudera automatically reacted that way. Even thoughhe knew drawing in a breath meant breathing in the gas, he still shouted out in response toy our pain. He didn't think, he just reacted- that's how ingrained his worry for you is. Now that's some dedication. You really should show some devotion back." Reborn looks pointedly at Tsuna, beady eyes visible for once.

"Gak, get her away from me!" comes the feeble shout.

Tsuna looks over towards the door to see Gokudera being followed bya worried Bianchi. In a panic, Tsuna grabs KID's monocle and rushes over to her. He puts the monocle on her, before turning to Gokudera and hugging him.

"Thank you so much, Gokudera. I knew that you were a devoted right hand man, but I never knew how devoted. I'm sorry for not realising it sooner.

"Juudaime?" asks Gokudera, worried over his Boss' actions. Realising that his Juudaime is hugging him, he blushes a bright red, before gingerly hugging back. "It's alright Juudaime. I have always sworn my loyalty to you." Seeing as Tsuna hasn't rejected the hug back, Gokudera hugs tighter. "You've opened my world so much. You truly are my sky. And where woulda storm be without a sky to protect?"

"I know Gokudera, but I really need to appreciate all of the things you do for me. I don't know where I would be without you. Certainly not here." Whispers Tsuna, resting his head on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Ahem. I hate to break up this wonderful scene, but everyone is waiting for you to get in the car." Interrupts KID, looking theatrically morose.

Gokudera and Tsuna jump apart and wonder over to the car. KID opens the door and gets in, followed by Tsuna, and then Gokudera, who shuts the door.

"Let's head home shall we." States Tsuna "I'm really quite tired."

By the time they get back to the Vongola Mansion, Tsuna has fallen asleep, head lolling to the side and resting on Gokudera's shoulder. When they pull up at the entrance, Gokudera gets out of the car and picks Tsuna up.

"I'll take him to his room" he says to the other guardians who have appeared. "Miranda, see to it that these two are placed in the guest rooms." He orders the maid standing by the door, before disappearing into the house.

He arrives at Tsuna's room, and tucks the boss into bed.

Tsuna cracks his eyes open and mumbles "Stay with Lambo… KID scared him too much. He'll need you…to comfort him when… he wakes up… No fighting now." And with that order, he rolls over and falls back asleep.

"Of course Juudaime" Gokudera whispers.

He walks down the corridor to Lambo's room and sits by the bedside until the cow wakes up.


	14. Chapter 13 (Lambo no Yabou

**Asia's Got Talent Winner is El Gamma Penumbra!**

**Congratulations to them! **

**Now Enjoy the New Chapter!**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Conan! Good morning" suddenly, unexpectedly and certainly unwantedly, Conan hides his head under the pillows, hoping to block out that voice that is far too cheery for any normal person this time of day.

"Meeh" Conan grumbles, hoping for the love of the truth that Kaito will leave.

But no such luck. Kaito has it all. "Wake up sleepy head" the voice is closer than before. Conan bounces in the air as Kaito jumps onto the bed, the covers now a crumpled mess.

"Go away Kaito." Growls Conan, certainly not in the mood for Kaito after the rude awakening.

"Oh, but Conan." Starts Kait.

"Go away. Either stay away or bring me some coffee. The choice is yours." Shouts Conan finally sitting up to glare at the magician.

"Coffee?" asks Kaito, tilting his head cutely.

"Yes, coffee. You know, that hot drink filled with caffeine, which most normal people drink." Snarls Conan

"But why would you want coffee this early in the morning?" questions Kaito- a hot chocolate lover all the way.

Conan sighs "It wakes me up and kick starts my brain. For a while now I've always had a cup of coffee when I wake up. I've been told that I'm not very sociable until I've had it. So go away until I've had my damn coffee!" Conan lies back down and chucks the covers over himself, ignoring Kaito completely.

"Ohh, I see. I'll go get it for you Conan." Kaito chirps, rushing out of the room./ppIn the hallway Kaito shouts "**Conan needs COFFEE!**"

Conan opens his eyes wide, not believing what Kaito has just done. He flings the covers off and rushes out of the door, seeing Kaito standing in the hallway. "Kaito you fucking bastard, what in hell are you doing?"

"You said you needed coffee, so I'm getting it for you. I don't know where the kitchen is, and with all of the maids and butlers here, surely one will hear me." He deduces. Raising his voice he shouts again "**Conan needs a cup of coffee!**"

"Kaito shut up right now or I'll shoot you." Conan threatens. _Does Kaito not get embarrassed, or self-conscious? Wait a minute, this is Kaito, who is KID, of course he doesn't get embarrassed. Sheese, what will I do with him. It is kind of sweet though. _

"But you need your coffee. If you're not going to be able to work without coffee, then I'm getting it for you." Declares Kaito. He opens his mouth and takes in another deep breath, about to shout out again.

Conan seeing this, brings his wristwatch up and aims at Kaito's neck. "Shout again, and you'll be sleeping. And I'll leave you here in the middle of the corridor." Conan always slept with his watch on. Being his main form of protection, he always kept it on. With Vermouth knowing who and where he was, he wasn't taking any more chances.

Seeing this, Kaito becomes even more determined. _Wow, he really does need that coffee. Who ever said he was unsociable without coffee was right. I need to get it for him. He's no fun like this. Threatening me with that watch, well two can play that game. _Kaito reaches behind him and takes his card gun. He too points his weapon at Conan."I am getting you that coffee whether you like it or not." Says Kaito. A staring contest begins between the two.

Finally a maid walks around the corner, hearing the ruckus from down the other corridor. As she walks around the corner, the tense atmosphere hits her like a wave. In front of her all she can see is two males, one a child and one an adult, pointing weapons at each other. But this maid is a Vongola maid. More than that she is a maid to the 10th Generation. Nothing is going to faze her. If she can deal with dynamites, illusions, tonfas and electric sparks along with the normal mafia fare, then a gun and a wrist watch aren't going to scare her off.

"Is there something I can help you with sirs?" asks the maid politely.

Not taking his eyes off Conan, Kaito addresses the maid. "Yes, I would like one cup of coffee for Conan here, and one hot chocolate, with cream and marshmallows for myself." Not looking away either Conan adds "Strong black coffee please, no milk or sugar"

The maid bows and leaves to fulfil the task given to flips the gun in the air, catching it and puts it back in its correct place. Conan too lowers his arm, and closes the target lid of the watch."I suppose that we had better get dressed then. I'm getting hungry" suggests Conan, walking back into his room. Seeing Kaito take a step forwards he adds "I can get dressed myself thanks." And slams the door in Kaito's as he finishes getting dressed, there is a knock on the door.

Opening the door, Conan finds the maid from earlier."Young master Tsuna requests your presence at breakfast" she informs him. "your drink will be served to you there." After a nod from Conan she walks to Kaito's door and repeats the process. Kaito comes out of the room in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt- no cape, top hat nor monocle in sight."Let's go. Lead the way, my lady" he bows to the maid and offers her a rose. The maid blushes, places the rose in a pocket, showing it off, and leads the pair to where the others are. The maid opens the door, and bows them into the room.

Sitting at the end of the table Tsuna greets the two. "Good morning Conan, Kaito. Come and have a seat.

"Che, we were waiting long enough" remarks Gokudera. Tsuna kicks him under the table and gives him a stern look.

"Hmm, so you're Conan then." Says Lambo. Everyone looks at Lambo, wondering what's going on. "Well I was asleep in the car, and it was dark out so I didn't get a good look, alright." He defends himself. He leans forwards in his chair, taking a good look at Conan.

"Lambo don't be rude" scolds I-pin, sitting next to him.

"Hmm. Do you want to be Lambo-sama's subordinate?" he asks seriously. The guardians practically fall off their chairs. They hadn't heard that for a long time. Of all the things Lambo could have said… they thought he had grown up over the past 5 years. Maybe some things never change.

Conan, instead of looking shocked or offended, looks bored instead. He knows how to deal with children. The Detective Boys' have given him plenty of practice. The best thing to do is to just go with what they are saying. "And why would I want to be your subordinate?" he asks.

"Che, why would anyone want to be that Ahoshi's follower? All his head is filled with is sweets, not the brains to be worth following." remarks Gokudera.

"haha, Lambo can keep a lot of things in his hair can't he." Laughs Yamamoto.

"Sweets, um, let's see. What's inside my head? A toffee ball, some candy, and… hmm, oh some chocolate." As he names them, confectionary appears in his hand, and Lambo places it on the table. Soon quite a pile is on the table. "Of course, it's not only sweets that are inside my head. There is also a big dream."

The others turn towards Lambo, being the first they have heard of this dream. Lambo himself clambers onto the table, looking down on all of the others, making himself feel important.A hand raised to the ceiling, he elaborates, "Conquer the world and obliterate Reborn!" Jaws around the table drop. That was such a **Lambo** dream, and everyone knew that he wanted to kill Reborn, it was why he ended up with them in the first place. To emphasise his point, Lambo pulls a grenade out of his hair as he shouts 'Die Reborn!'.

Gokudera jumps onto the table too, and takes the bomb out of the cow's hand. "Oy Yakyuu-baka!" he shouts, turning towards the baseball player. "a fast ball out the window" he shouts, chucking the grenade at him. Yamamoto's eyes narrow, and he catches the ball. His arm goes back, and the ball speeds out the open window, too fast to track properly. A moment later, an explosion can be heard.

One maid pops her head out of a window, sees the mess, and shouts. "Don't worry, I'll call the Gardner." Not a reprimand, not a telling off, just simple acceptance.

_This must be a common occurrence here then. The maid earlier didn't seem fazed by our use of weapons either. Well this is a mafia Family after all._ Thinks KID.

"When I take over the world, I can eat as much soft ice cream as I want." Lambo announces

"Oh, a very big dream. World domination so he can eat ice cream, how scary" whispers Conan snidely.

"I-Pin will cry since she won't be able to."

"Lambo, stupid." She cries, trying to pull him down from the table top.

"Gokudera will be ignored, by my decree." He pulls a face at Gokudera.

"Like it's possible" comments Gokudera, under his breath. Tsuna smiles at Gokudera, attempting to cheer him up. "No, Gokudera, It's not possible to ignore you." Turning his head to the side Tsuna mumbles "Believe me, it's not. You are too loud and upfront to be ignored."

"Shoo, Shoo, you old Hag. Go over there. Lambo-sama is talking, you can't interrupt" Lambo makes dismissing gestures to someone behind Conan and Kaito.

Conan looks over his shoulder to see someone he recognises. _Kurokawa Hana, if I remember correctly. Kyoko's best friend. She was with the other girls when we went for lunch yesterday._ Recalls Conan.

"This is why I hate kids." Hana looks at Lambo with disgust, before lowering her gaze to Conan. Her scowl gets wider, and she backs up to the wall. Sliding against the wall, she reaches the end of the table where Tsuna and the others are, and pours herself a glass of orange juice. Ryohei offers her a piece of toast, which she accepts, before going to stand in between him and Yamamoto.

Lambo clears his throat loudly, drawing attention back to him. "Right now, as I see things, it is soon to be my world. Even Reborn will be knocked out"

"Che, sure _your _world. Aren't you forgetting that every attempt so far has failed, usually the moment you announce that you have arrived." Explains Gokudera.

"Yeah, it's usually like: Lambo-sama has arrived, Reborn I'm going to kill you. And then Reborn kicks you out of the window. But keep dreaming kid," describes Yamamoto.

"That was when I was younger. I've learnt my lesson as I've grown up. However, Boss' orders were to defeat Reborn, and that it what I shall do. Once I've defeated him, the strongest Arcobaleno, then no one can stop me, and the world shall belong to me. The Bovino Family is number one in the world, and I shall be too." He thumps his fist against his heart, showing devotion to his Family.

"Kufufufu, I don't know what ratings you've been reading little Lambo, but the Bovino Family is a very weak one- Fuuta confirmed it. Their only strong point is in their scientific weapons. Most of which malfunction often" Chides Mukuro, resting his head on his hand.

"He's certainly got the spoilt brat bit down fine" says Conan to KID.

Lambo looks over at him sharply,"What was that?" he questions.

"Nothing. So what will you do when you are King of the world?" covers Conan.

Lambo seems pleased with this answer, straightens up and strides up and down the table."I-pin will live with me" he points to her, before turning and walking down to the other end of the table.

"Lambo, what are you doing" she scolds. It's rude to walk on the table after all.

"I'll make Gokudera do what I say"With that, Yamamoto and Ryohei burst out into raucous laughter, Ryohei pounding his fist of the table. Gokudera slams his palms on the table as he stands up. "Like you can, you brat" he shouts defiantly.

"Shoo, shoo Hag. I don't care, you can just leave. I don't want you in my world anyway." Hana had slowly began to walk towards the door, but was caught in the act."Shoo, shoo, go over there" she points to the other end of the table, which happens to be the end farthest from her escape route- the ignores her, but walks to stand infront of Conan anyway. "So why should you be my subordinate? Well, right now as I see it, it's soon to be my world; even Reborn will be knocked out."

"Yes, yes, you've already said that Lambo. Is there anything else?" asks Kaito, joining in the conversation.

"But, there will be a lot of food. If you come with me then you'll have all the food and candy that you want. Do you want a toffee ball, toffee ball?" he asks waving one infront of Conan's face. Conan looks at the sweet, and decides that no, he doesn't want that sweet. Just as he's about to decline, Lambo continues. "Well, I won't give it to you anyway. These are Lambo-sama's private supply. But just you wait, Conan. Lambo-sama will defeat Reborn soon, I've been training really hard. And once I do, I'll become the Bovino Family's Boss. And then you will want to be my follower for sure. Because of all of this training that I've done, I'll conquer the world, kill Reborn in an instant, and there will be no one who can match me anymore. I-Pin…" he turns to her.

I-Pin had had enough of Lambo's bragging. Taking out a Gyouza bun she takes a bite and shouts "**Gyouza-ken!**" she thrusts her fist in Lambo's direction. He goes flying over Conan and Kaito's heads and slams into the wall.

Shakily, Lambo stands up and walks towards Gokudera."Gokudera…"Gokudera too had had enough. His Lambo allowance had already been used up for the day, and he wanted nothing more than to harm the cow and make him shut up."**Rocket Bombs!**" he takes a few dynamites out of his belt, lights them with his cigarette and chucks them at Lambo. As usual, Gokudera has targeted perfectly, and Lambo goes flying out of the window.

"Shoo~, shoo~ … Hag…" whimpers Lambo. Hana had taken this moment to walk towards the door, which was right next to the window Lambo had just flown out of."Wait, where did that cow assassin go?" Hana asks, not realising that he was chucked out of the window. She assumed that Gokudera's dynamites only produced smoke, and that he had disappeared, like in a magic show. She leaves the room.

A hand appears on the windowsill, followed by a mass of black hair and a pair of horns."Lambo, are you alright?" asks I-Pin, rising out of her seat."Riiiiight now, as I see it, it's sooon to be my world. Even Reborn will be knocked ouuuutttt~." Lambo faints and falls backwards onto the soft grass of the garden.

"Damn that Ahoshi. He's always getting in the way. He can be so annoying at times." Gokudera walks over to the window and picks the unconscious Lambo up. "He still wants to defeat Reborn though? I though what he said when introducing himself yesterday was just to make himself look big infront of Conan and Kaito. Even after 5 years of failures. _sigh_ I've got to commend that Ahoshi, he doesn't give up." Gokudera looks fondly down at Lambo, and walks out of the room with him.

"Well, I think that sums Lambo up pretty well. He hasn't really changed all that much since he was 5. He is a little bit braver though. And a lot calmer. But being younger than all of us, we still treat him like a little brother, which I suppose adds to the spoilt brat image. But he's our cow, and we love him to pieces." Says Tsuna, looking fondly towards the door. "Actually, with Lambo mentioning Reborn, I need to talk to him." Says Tsuna. "Reborn, I know that you are here, can you come out please." Asks Tsuna.

"What the kid is here?" asks Yamamoto looking around.

"Well, yeah, he has been here the whole time" says Kaito, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"It's like Tsuna said, you guys really can't see through Reborn's disguises can you?" says Conan amused. The others in the room shake their heads, looking around themselves, trying to find him.

"Che, what's going on here? You all look like idiots who have lost the Sun." States Gokudera, re-entering the room.

"We are EXTREMELY looking for Reborn, Tako-headdo" shouts Ryohei.

"Reborn? I haven't seen him since last night, stupid Shibafu." Explains Gokudera.

"But guys, he's been here the whole time. He's dressed as that lampshade behind me." Clarifies Conan. Kaito points to the particular lampshade, nodding his head.

"Hmph, you guys are good." Says Reborn, removing his disguise and walking over to Tsuna. "So dame-Tsuna, what do you want?"

"Well, I want to do what we were discussing last night. Can you find Verde for me?" requests Tsuna.

"But you don't know if he wants it yet, Tsuna" cautions Reborn, looking over to Conan.

"Okay, then I'll ask, but I'm sure he does." Tsuna turns toward the young detective, "Shinichi." Tsuna stares straight at Conan, making strong eye contact.

"Y-yes Tsuna-san." Replies Conan not liking the intense look he's getting

"Would you like to be able to return to your real body?" asks Tsuna.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	15. Chapter 14 (New Start)

Chap 14 New Start

Conan and Kaito gasp. Conan's eyes go wide and his jaw drops. Kaito claps in glee.

"Shin-chan, you can go back to normal!" he shouts, hugging Conan around the shoulders.

"I c-c-can what?" stutters Conan, not believing what's just been said.

"Well, we have some of the best scientists and inventors in the world here. And a few other sources of information too. So it's highly possible that we can return you to your normal body. If you want to that is." Enlightens Tsuna.

Shinichi thinks about this prospect. It's something that he has only considered in day dreams, considering none of Haibara's drugs have worked- and she was the creator of the drug. To be able to finally be Shinichi again. To be treated like an adult. To not have to manipulate people anymore. To see over the kitchen counter with ease. To finally be able to look Kaito and KID in the eyes and not have the height difference make KID look like he's looming over and all powerful.

But what of the Detective Boys'? Well he could surely see them as Shinichi. They accepted him readily enough the few times they met him- or mistook Kaito as him. What about Ran? Conan grips the arms of his chair tightly, knuckles turning white. What about Ran? She's waited so long for Shinichi to return. Could he really just turn up infront of her again? He was mafia now, and that meant that he would be disappearing again. Truly on a very long 'case' where hope of his return was slim. She worried enough knowing he was on an innocent case. But now guns and torture and murders were involved. He might even have to kill someone. Could he return to Ran with blood soaked hands? Could he put her through the agony of wondering if he would return home alive every time he left the house? No he couldn't do that. If he did return he must make sure that she never sees him. And what about Conan? Conan had truly become her little brother. She would be devastated that he had to again he grips the chair arms. But suddenly there is a warm hand upon his. Slowly he turns his head around and looks into clear blue-violet eyes.

Kaito gives him a smile, not a broad KID one, nor a cheeky magician one, but a comforting friend one. One that says 'I'm here, beside you all the way, whether you grow up or not' That's right. There is more to the world than Ran. Like Kaito for instance. I have ruined her life enough. It's time for me to let her go, and start something new. "Yes" Conan whispered, still staring into Kaito's eyes. His eyes flick over to Tsuna, and this time, stronger, he states "Yes. It's time Conan went back to America. And for Shinichi to return from his case."

"But Shin-chan, what about Ran-chan?" asks Kaito. He knows how much Ran means to the little detective. Talks on roof tops late at night provided personal information about the pair, allowing the other to relieve stress and anger, or to work through confusing events from the previous day. Kaito stares into Conan's eyes, searching for something.

Conan's eyes darken, and Kaito knows that he has found his answer."I've kept Ran in a cage long enough. It's time I set her free. And throw the cage somewhere far away, where it will never be found again. Shinichi isn't returning" he looks from Kaito over to Reborn."Shinichi is being reborn."

There is a gasp from the others around the table at this shocking statement. Kaito looks slightly confused. Shinichi looks Kaito in the eye, his own shining with new found hope and commitment. "I'll no longer be the Shinichi Ran knows, nor the Conan you know. I'll be me, Shinichi, a Mafioso working for Vongola Decimo, saving the world from the Organisation." He once again turns to Reborn. The Arcobaleno has a knowing smirk on his face, as if he knew this would happen- like he always does. "Reborn, go and find this Verde. I'm ready to move on."

Reborn nods."I'll have him here, at the lab in 2 hours, whether he wants to be here or not. Luckily enough I know that he's in Japan, working on another experiment." He tips his hat at Conan, before jumping out the window and off into the distance.

"Well now that's sorted, let's go and see Shoichi and Spanner." Says Tsuna rising from his seat. "Guys, you all know what you are doing today right?" people around the table nod. "Good, come on then Conan and Kaito, it's time to meet the future's best Mechanics." Tsuna walks through the door, Gokudera following behind.

Kaito and Conan grab some toast, down their luke-warm drinks and follow the pair."So this is the Spanner that tried to kill you with his robots, and then perfected your X-burner. And the Shoichi who was an enemy but really was on your side all along, right?" enquiries Kaito.

"Yep. Well not them really, but them in our time, with the memories of our time in the future, but yes, that Spanner and Shoichi." 'Clarifies' Tsuna. He walks to an elevator, lets the others in, before pressing a button. "They arrived back from their trip this morning, since I called them last night. They seemed really excited." The elevator doors open and Kaito and Conan step into a mechanical world. There are cogs and nails and bits of metal everywhere. Outlines of tools are drawn on the walls. Machinery stands like Skyscrapers, towering over them. Tsuna navigates the maze, finding a clearing near the middle. There is a desk filled with blueprints and other bits of paper. Another desk is dedicated to computers, all running numbers across and down the screen, pictures flashing every now and again.

"Vongola, nice to see you" A blond in a green jumpsuit and goggles on his head appears from the other side of the maze, followed by a red head in jeans and a shirt. The blond walks over and offers Tsuna a wrench shaped lollipop, which Tsuna takes and starts to eat. "Is this him?" he asks, offering another one to Conan. Not wanting to be rude, Conan takes the lollipop, and sticks it in his mouth

"It sure is. Reborn will be over with Verde in around two hours." Confirms Tsuna.

The red head walks over and offers his hand to Conan. "It's nice to meet you Conan, I'm Irie Shoichi and my friend here is Spanner." Conan shakes the offered hand. "Do you mind if we run a few tests? We need to know what we are working with here."

"Um sure. But aren't you two mechanics? How are you going to solve a medical biological problem?" questions Conan dubiously.

Shoichi scratch his head. "Well, we are. But when Tsuna told me about you last week, I was so intrigued that I read every medical text book I could find. That's actually why we have Verde coming. He's better on the subject. We would have asked Trident Shamal, but he only works on girls." Conan has no idea who this Shamal is, but he doesn't sound trustworthy if he only treats girls, he sounds more like a pervert.

"Guys, I was thinking that maybe before we start, we could get some… advice. We have time to waste before Reborn returns, and I don't see what the harm is." Tsuna suggests slowly, as if the suggestion might not go down well.

"Juudaime, you don't mean him do you?" asks Gokudera, seemingly shocked at the suggestion.

"That's a great idea Tsuna. I haven't seen him since I finished college." Shoichi claps his hands and starts to search for his mobile phone. "Aha, here we go."

"Just who are you calling? Gokudera looks like he's about to pass out, but Shoichi looks happy." Comments Kaito.

"Oh, well It's Byakuran" answers Tsuna.

"BYAKURAN!" Exclaims Conan and Kaito. " As in the man who wanted to take over the world in the future. You are asking him for advice?" They can't believe that him of all people is who Tsuna is going to for advice.

"Shh, he's picked up. I'm putting you on Speaker phone Byakuran." Warns Shoichi, putting his phone down on the table. The others all grab chairs and sit around the phone. ["Heya, Sho-chan, it's been too long. I was beginning to think that you had forgotten me~"] comes the whine from the phone.

Kaito stiffens recognising the voice "He's all your's KID. I don't deal with him. Let the show begin" KID blinks in surprise. "I-it can't be. That's the voice of Il Mare Bianco."

["Ping-Pong! That's right KID-chan. I didn't expect to hear you when I picked up the phone. So how did the last heist go?]" comes the happy childish voice.

"Heeii, you know Byakuran?" screams Tsuna- not expecting that at all.

"Yeah, I do. In the circle of thieves like me he's known as Il Mare Bianco, or The White Sea. He's an informant. He can tell you problems that will occur with your plan, so that you can get around them. He was giving me ideas on jewels that might be Pandora." Explains KID, his voice slightly deeper than Kaito's own. Raising his voice, he addresses Byakuran "It went great actually. The jewel was Pandora, and because of it, I've become part of the Mafia. But I never knew you were a tyrannical, world dominating Mafia Boss yourself."

["Humhmhm"] Byakuran laughs [ "Well, it doesn't really come up in conversation, now does it. And I'd like to point out that was an alternate future me. Me and My Guardians have changed. But now that you are with Tsunayoshi-chan of all people, I can tell you how I knew my information. Has Tsunayoshi-chan told you about the Tri-Ni-Set?"]

"Yeah, a link between the Vongola and Mare rings and the Arcobaleno pacifiers. But what has that got to do with anything?"

["Tsunayoshi-chan, you remember Yuni's song don't you? Vongola is the clam that passes information on from generation to generation, down the axis known as time. The Mare is the sea, moving information sideways along the axis known as Space, more commonly known as Parallel dimensions. So as the Sky Mare ring owner, I take trips between universes. There I followed KID's actions, and told you of any jewels you had taken that were not Pandora. From there you could narrow your choices down to untargeted jewels. This is the first time, in any dimension that you have found Pandora. And the first for you to become acquainted with Tsunayoshi-chan, and become part of the Family. But enough about us. Why do I have the pleasure to talk to both Sho-chan, Spanna and Tsu-chan, as well as your gracious self all at the same time?"]

"We were wondering if you would do us a favour Byakuran. Since you are part of the Family and all. We want to know something about a man named Kudo Shinichi. He was shrunk by a poison to become the persona known as Edogawa Conan. We want to know, if in any other worlds, a cure has been found to the poison that shrunk him. Can you find that out?" explains Tsuna.

["Kudo Shinichi, as in the famous high school detective? Well, now I know why KID is involved. You really want him to have his old body back don't you. In every parallel world, either Shinichi or Conan are chasing you around your heists. And in quite a few of the parallels that include Shinichi, you two have become very close. So close in fact that you cross the boundary of the mirror and become one~. Isn't that sweet?"

"Cross the mirror?" asks Tsuna. He looks over to the pair, who have now gone bright red.

"Y-y-you can't mean me and Metantei-san, can you? Together, like that!" stutters KID, for once shocked out of his calm.

"Metantei-san? Oh it's KID." Tsuna whispers to himself. "Um, can you two explain what he's going on about?" asks Tsuna.

"Oh that Bastard. You just love to mess with other people don't you Byakuran?" a loud long giggle is all the response he gets "You just had to announce it in front of some others didn't you. Well, Tsuna, what you most likely don't realise is that me and Metantei-san actually look almost like a mirror image of each other. Since I had on my top hat and monocle, you couldn't see it. It's so similar that I can impersonate him without the use of a mask or anything. People often mistake me for him. So crossing the mirror means that instead of looking at each other from afar, we've crossed the boundary. And I think that you can guess the 'become one' bit."

["You got it right there KID-chan. You and Shinichi become very intimate. And you being you show off you lover in the flashiest way possible: at one of your heists, you bring the spotlight on your masked lover and announce it to the whole world. Ahh, so many KID fan girls died at that moment, only to be reborn as Yaoi fan girls. It seems that you are popular no matter what you do."]

"Can we please move on to whether we can find a cure for me." Shouts Conan, still a bright red colour.

"Oh, so he's here? Well, certainly Chibi-tantei. Give me a little while and I'll go take a trip. See you soon!" and Byakuran hangs up the phone.

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill him next time I see him!" States KID. "I'm so sorry Tantei-kun. He's not usually like that when he's talking to me. Chatty yes, but never that personal."

"D-don't worry KID. What's important is that he's going to look for us. So Shoichi, you wanted to run some tests. I'm afraid that I don't have any of the data with me. It never crossed my mind that there would be a possibility that I could be cured here. It's all on Haibara's computer." Says Conan, determined to move on.

"Can we bring her here?" asks Spanner.

"I don't want her to know I'm with the mafia. She gets scared enough with the Organisation involved. I don't want another criminal influence in her life." Conan looks down at his feet.

"Okay, I'll just hack in then." Coolly states Spanner, fingers flying across a keyboard. Conan gives him any information he asks for. "Alright, let's see. "Spanner brings up a few programs, and enters a lot of data- Conan and KID can't keep up.

"And I thought I could hack" whispers KID.

"Hmm, she's got a lot of protection on here… Here we go. Shoichi, which of these files do you want?" asks Spanner, finally looking up from the screen.

"Hmm, let me look" Shoichi clicks and opens a few files over Spanner's shoulder- not fazed at all at how quickly Spanner hacked into Haibara's computer. "Might as well copy them all. I'm sure that we'll need all of the information we can get." Spanner nods and copies all of the files.

"Oh, so it's made of…

"Hm, could we use …?

"I'm not sure…

"Look here…

"Yeah that's useful

"So these are the failed compounds…

"Oh, so this is the internal effects…"

Spanner and Shoichi started their analysis of the new data, and completely lost themselves in it.

"Che, there they go again. They find something interesting and suddenly no one else exists. Juudaime, we had better leave them alone. They'll call for us when they have a solution." Gokudera sighs, and starts to walk towards the elevator with Tsuna, Conan and KID following

After the two hours were up, Reborn finds Conan and tells him that Verde has started to work on the cure too. "It intrigues him. He'll be able to work with Spanner and Shoichi too." Conan nods in response, and Reborn disappears.

A little after that, Byakuran phones Shoichi: ["In all of the dimensions where Big Detective becomes Little Detective, he remains Little Detective for the rest of his life. None of them found a viable cure."]

"Okay, thanks Byakuran, that's given me an idea." Says Shoichi before turning to the others. "Earlier on Byakuran said that this is the only world where Shinichi becomes part of the Family…"

TO BE CONTINUED... !


	16. Chapter 15 (Prototype)

Chapter 15 Prototype

At evening on the next day, Tsuna and Gokudera are called into the lab.

"What's up guys?" asks Gokudera, walking over and looking at the screens. Being as smart as he is, he gets some of what's going on.

"We need you and Decimo to do something for us. We have found a theory, but we need your flames to test it." States Verde, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Our flames?" questions Gokudera, looking over to Juudaime. Tsuna shrugs his shoulders, not having a clue either.

"well, Gokudera your flames…" Shoichi starts to explain their theory, and Tsuna and Gokudera become eager to help. Spanner asks them to light their rings, and he collects some of the flames from both of them.

"After we have made the prototype we'll test it on a sample of Conan's blood. If it gets the desired results, then we'll put it into effect. Can you call Conan down here? I need to take a fresh sample of blood." Elaborates Verde. "It's should have been long enough after the last transformation for his body to return to its 'normal' state."

A few minutes later Conan arrives in the elevator, followed by a nervous Kaito. Kaito seems more nervous than Conan. "I've done this all before. I know not to get my hopes up." He tells Kaito.

After the blood sample is taken, the three scientists go back to work, effectively ignoring the others again. Whilst they wait, Conan and Kaito spend time getting to know the other Guardians. It seems that they don't have to do as much as Tsuna does, but they still have duties around the mansion. Lambo and I-Pin go to school in Nanimori during the week, and play during the weekend. Gokudera spends his time helping Tsuna, and organising the house so Tsuna doesn't have to. Ryohei spends his time training or keeping some of the others in the household fit, as well as teaching a few self-defence moves. Yamamoto also spends some time training, but he also keeps up-to-date with local and world events and news, as well as keeping in contact with other allied Families. Hibari and Mukuro both disappear each day, and return whenever they want to. It seems that Hibari acts like the local police, along with his Disciplinary Committee, and keeps Nanimori safe and 'following the rules'. Mukuro heads off in the opposite direction, to spend time with his Gang. Conan didn't want to see them again until he was in his real body- if this experiment worked; if it didn't then he would see them at a later date.

A few more days passed, with Conan giving more blood samples. However eventually, after 2 days, they found a working solution. Conan was glad that they had found one so soon- He was sure that Ran would be getting suspicious. He had left on Friday. Friday night was the fake heist, with Saturday being the first day of experiments. It was now Monday. Kaito had called in as his mother to Conan's school, explaining that his Grandma hadn't gotten any better, and Conan was very distressed over the fact and wouldn't be at school today.

Conan stepped out of the elevator, head held high. But Kaito saw that he was shaking slightly. He puts a hand on Conan's shoulder, and gives a reassuring smile. Together they walk to where the scientists are.

Pushing up his glasses, "Good, you're here." Says Verde, jumping up onto the desk. "Come here and I'll explain how this cure works."

Conan and Kaito walk over and look at a computer screen infront of them.

"Using the flames we collected from Gokudera and Decimo, we have created Nano-bots, for want of a better term. We found that we couldn't give you a biological cure without destroying your immune system. In addition, any chemical drug would have caused a reaction in the poison and killed you. Finally, totally removing the poison from your system wasn't possible either. Your body had become dependent on it. If we removed it totally, then again, it would kill you. It took us a while to think of a solution that wasn't biological or chemical. But luckily enough, you are here, in a mafia filled with people who have been to the future. With this knowledge from the future, we could use the flames to create a temporary solution."

"But what do the flames do? It was only Gokudera and Tsuna's flames you used, wasn't it?" asks Conan, following the conversation so far. Up until the mention of flames from the future. Not being with them at the time, neither him nor Kaito have any idea what he meant- being told only accounted for so much.

"In the future they learnt a lot more about the specific properties of flames" explain Shoichi. "Our Nano-bots utilise the unique attributes of their flames to help counteract the poison. Firstly is Tsuna's Sky flame. This has the Harmony attribute. With this flame covering the outside of the Nano-bots, your body will readily accept them, thinking it's part of your natural body. Basically they will harmonise with your body. We needed his soft flames, since the hard flames would have turned the Nano-bots to stone"

"OH, so it's like with Yamamoto. He has Rain flames with the Tranquillity attribute: He gave me some flames when I was worried about Shin-chan's transformation, and it calmed me down" exclaims Kaito, getting at where Shoichi is coming from.

"That's right. Effectively, this cure works by these Nano-bots 'eating' the poison to a level where you change back. Like Verde said earlier, we can't totally remove the poison without killing you. So the Nano-bots keep the level of the poison in your blood low enough not to invoke the change, but high enough to keep you alive and healthy." Continues Spanner. "Gokudera's Storm flames have the Disintegration attribute. I have placed his flame inside each Nano-bot. The flame destroys any of the poison the Nano-bot 'eats'. This means that the Nano-bots don't get filled up and have to be removed or changed."

"So this cure should actually work. There's a high possibility that I can return to being Shinichi for good?" gasps Conan, looking at the three scientists around him.

Verde sighs, "No and Yes, Conan. As I said before this is a temporary solution for it is a prototype. We are really confident that this should work and we have the knowledge from the future but the we don't have the technology to make a permanent solution. The Nano-bots will turn you back to your original form for about 6-7 hours at least. With this prototype, we will continue to collect data to improve and make a better solution." Conan nodded understanding.

Shoichi stands up. "Your friend Haibara didn't have access to the flames like we did, so she couldn't use them to cure you for a long period of time. Even if our solution is not permanent, we will continue with our research and improve to make a permanent solution. So are you ready to take it?" asks Shoichi , bending down to look Conan in the eye.

"But what about the pain." Asks Kaito "I don't want to hear him scream like that again. And I'm sure that you don't want to go through that again either Shin-chan."

Verde pushes his glasses up his nose, "We've been told about that" informs Verde "I suspect that it was because of the poison reacting to the cures the other scientist was giving him. Like we said, his body has become dependent on the poison. The pain was his body's reaction to this removal. For his body, it was like we were trying to remove Oxygen from his blood stream. The pain was a warning from the body telling Conan that it needed the poison to work."

"However, just in case, we are going to knock you out, okay. We'll have you hooked up to some machines to keep track of vital signs like blood pressure, heart rate, things like that. It's just the same as if you were at the hospital." Explains Shoichi.

"Okay then. I'm ready" states Conan. Taking in a deep breath and steeling himself.

"We've got everything set up in a room down the hall." Says Spanner, walking towards a door and opening it. Verde and Shoichi walk through the door and down the corridor.

"Conan you can get changed in there. We don't want your clothes to stop you growing" says Shoichi, opening a door for him. Conan goes in and gets changed into something like an extra-large dressing gown- leaving his gadgets in a separate pile.

He walks out of the room, but notices he can't see Kaito with the rest further down the hallway. He walks back out into the main room and sees Kaito, still standing where he left him.

"Aren't you coming?" Conan asks, taking a step back towards Kaito.

Kaito avoids Conan's gaze, looking around the room. "Don't worry about me Shin-chan. I'll be alright. I'll be waiting here for you."

Conan sighs, not believing this. He walks over, grabs Kaito's hand, and physically drags him through the door. "I want you there! I don't want to do this alone. I've transformed alone too many times before. I'd feel a lot better if you were there when I wake up."

"…Shin-chan…" Kaito breaths, eyes open wide.

"I don't know what you will see. I've never seen me nor Haibara transform before. In fact apart from Haibara observing some times, no one else has seen a transformation before. Not the Hakase, and obviously not Ran. I've never trusted anyone else but her before. But we are about to enter this new life together. So I want you to be there.

"Shin-chan!" Kaito shouts, picking Conan up and hugging him. "This means so much to me. You really trust me that much?"

Conan gives into the hug, and sits there in Kaito's arms. "Of course I do. We have become quite close over the past few years, haven't we? Can you stop asking stupid questions now? I want you there and that's that." Conan growls, a blush on his cheeks.

"Guys, in here." Shoichi sticks his head out of a door further down the hallway, and beckons to the pair.

Kaito walks down the hallway, or rather skips, and deposits Conan on the bed.

Verde starts to attach pads to Conan, to collect the vital signs. Spanner sits infront of a computer, typing away, whilst Shoichi comes over with a syringe.

"You ready?" he asks. Conan takes hold of Kaito's hand, and gets a reassuring squeeze in return. He nods at Shoichi. "Next time we see you, you'll be all grown up."


	17. Chapter 16 (Koukou Meitantei)

Conan realises that he is actually awake. He can hear faint voices in the background. Feeling stiff, he stretches, and realises that he can touch both ends of the bed. His eyes fly open. The first thing he sees, after his vision clears, is Kaito's ecstatic face.

"Shin-chan, you are awake" he says.

Conan smiles at Kaito, and raises one hand to the ceiling. Squinting past the light, he realises that his hand is bigger and further away. Conan sits up, and looks at the rest of his body. **Shinichi** gasps and hugs Kaito. "I'm back! I'm really back." He whispers into Kaito's shoulder.

"Good morning Shinichi-san." Says Shoichi walking into the room. Spanner follows him, and offers Shinichi a lollipop. "Coffee flavoured" he states.

Kaito smiles, most likely having told Spanner of Shinichi's love of Coffee. And the lollipop tasted exactly like Shinichi's favourite cup of coffee.

"The transformation went perfectly. Everything returned to its normal size correctly. There are no broken or fractured bones, no torn ligaments or muscles, and all nerves seem to be connected correctly." Shoichi recites off of the clipboard he's holding.

"There is a special program that I installed into the Nano-bots." Says Spanner, standing next to Shinichi, on the opposite side of the bed to Kaito. "If you say "Command C", then the Nano-bots will stop working until you say "Command S". This allows you to switch between your two forms for missions and things. Gokudera suggested it when he came to check up on us. Apparently it would be good for infiltrations and information gathering. It's keyed into your voice specifically, and reacts to vibrations in your throat. That way, no one else can force you to transform. Not even Mr Thief there who can copy your voice. The transformation will take place within a minute, and the transformation should be less painful than the first time. The same applies the other way too." Explains Spanner.

"You'll need a few days to get used to your body, but after that, you'll be as good as you should be. But remember that you will return to your child form after about 6-7 hours. Also you can turn back to your adult form after you let the nano-bots rest for about 1 hour. So basically you will be Shinichi for the whole day if you let the nano-bots rest once." Smiles Shoichi.

**No one sees the pair for the next two days.**

Nor do Ryohei and Yamamoto do any training. It seems that the elevator has decided not to go down to those floors. Security cameras show that nothing is in the training room.

Apart from that, both Spanner and Shoichi refuse to fix it, saying that they are too busy.

Tsuna has reports from the maids and kitchen staff that items of clothes, linen, as well as items of food and drink have gone missing from the stores.

By Thursday, Tsuna finally has some free time to go and check the incident out for himself.

As the elevator takes him down to the training room, Tsuna and Gokudera wonder what all the fuss was about.

The doors open and infront of them is Shinichi and Kaito. Kaito is dressed in a white suit, with a black shirt and a white tie. Shinichi is dressed in the opposite, in a black suit, with a white shirt and a black tie. Seeing Tsuna and Gokudera step out of the elevator, the pair walk over.

Kneeling infront of Tsuna, they say "Kuroba Kaito and Kudo Shinichi, ready and reporting for duty, Boss."


	18. Chapter 17 (First Mission)

"I want you two to go back to school, but for Shinichi, I want you to go as Conan."

"WHAT?!"

Tsuna had his fingers plugged his ears. He unplugs them and explains his reason. "I need you both to return to your previous life. You two were to much closer to capturing both organization as you were. So I have thought deeply that it would be best for the two of you to return to you former lives."

Shinichi and Kaito understood what their BOSS is trying to say. They both agree

that their BOSS is right. They looked at each other and confirmed. They turned to their BOSS with determination. "We Accept This Mission."

Tsuna smiled happily and chuckles. "I'm glad you accepted. But that was only a part of your mission."

The two look a like tilts their head in wonder.

Tsuna continues. "Your real mission is to bring back KAITOU KID."

"Uh?"

Tsuna smiles mischievously. "Apparently a Half British detective thinks KUROBA KAITO and KAITOU KID is the same person."

Shinichi glares at his magician friend, he couldn't believe that this International Criminal Thief had messed up and someone knew his identity before him.

Kaito makes a small uncertain smile and laughs nervously. "Hehehe."

Tsuna continues. "Because of that, your First Mission is to make Hakuba believe that Kid and Kaito is a different person."

Shinichi and Kaito bowed to their BOSS. "Yes, Decimo!"

**On the next topic... What?! ... This just in! The police had received a letter from Kaitou Kid that he will steal the Emerald Sapphire that will be **

**displayed in the Odaiba Museum this Sunday. **

**Fans all over the world had questioned Kaitou Kid's last performance. Many have thought that something had happened to him because it was different from the usual performance that he does. Others have said that it was staged and doesn't believe that nothing had happened to him. **

**No body if something really did happened to KID or was it all just a performance. Maybe we will know this Sunday. **

**Now on to the next topic.**

"Kaito! Did you see the news and the newspaper this morning?!" Aoko came up to Kaito.

Kaito lazily yawns. "I haven't. Why do ask?" He started to clean his right ear with his pinky.

From Kaito's react, her temper worsen. She took a deep breath and next to Kaito's ear. "BAKAaaaaah!" She screams.

Surprised, Kaito fell out of his seat and crashed onto the floor. "Did you had to scream like a banshee into my ears?" He ears still ringing.

"Kaitou Kid will steal another jewel this Sunday." A man who with European heritage walk up to them. He continue to walk up to them until he stood in front of Kaito, looking down on him.

Kaito blinks at the man. "What does Kaitou Kid's heist have to do with me, Hakuba?"

Hakuba leans into Kaito's ears and whispers. "I won't let you steal this jewel, this time, Kaitou Kid."

Kaito was really nervous but covered it by kidding it as a joke. "Hahahaha. Very funny, Hakuba. But you're also very annoying as well. How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Kaitou Kid."

Hakuba just huffs. "We'll see this Sunday." He turns and leaves.

Kaito sticks his tongue out. "Bleh!" On the inside he is smiling mischievously.

_Yes Hakuba We'll see this Sunday. _

**SUNDAY**

**Hello this is your news reporter, Kestuno Ana. (LOL couldn't think of a reporter name. So I used the reporter from Gintama) Right now! We are outside, Odaiba Museum, where Kaitou Kid will steal the Emerald Sapphire and once again will he successfully escape or he will finally be caught? **

**As we can see behind me. Fans are going baneyneys! (LOL Adventure Time Anyone?) Let's go have a interview with a few!**

**Excuse Me! Could we have an interview? **

**"Eh? Eh? An interview with me? Seriously?"**

:**Bossun! You're making a your stupid face again! How much happy are you?!:**

**[Easy there Himeko. This is Bossun we are talking about. Making stupid faces is what makes him, him. LOL]**

:**You're right Switch! Bossun having a stupid face makes Bossun, Bossun!:**

***Sniff Sniff* "Why do you guys keep saying that!" *Hic* "I have a stupid face! I got it, because stupid! I will admit on TV that I'm stupid! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! *Cries***

:**Ah Bossun don't cry! I'll give this perocan if you stop, it's eggplant-miso.:**

**"Who the Hell wants your candy! All your candy tastes horrible! Are you trying to kill me?!"**

**[You tasteless Demoness.]**

:**What did you call me Bossun?: *Crack fingers on both hands***

**"What?! Wait I didn't say that!"**

***Himeko uses cyclone to flip Bossun***

***Bossun lands on his face* "Buhe!"**

**[LOL]**

**Ano? Could you please tell us who you are? We are on air right now!"**

**"Right! We help those who are in need!"**

**"We support and aid anyone who asks."**

**[We are Keimei Gakuen Support Club.]**

**":[SKET DAN!]:" **

***In there Signature Pose***

***Gets teary eyes and group hugs***

**(They are happy that they get to say it on TV)**

**At the same Time**

**Fujisaki Family**

**"**Oni-chan?" Rumi drops her melon-pan. "Mama! Oni-chan is on TV!" She looks back at the TV. "He also made his stupid face again!"

**In another place...**

**Tsubaki Family**

Chokes on his drink. "Fujisaki?!" Rubs his eyes.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?"

Tsubaki check the TV. It was not his imagination. "Mother, Fujisaki, I mean Yuusuke is on TV!"

"Oh my. You too are definitely twins. Fufufufu."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're making the same face with Yuusuke-kun. You must be really happy that your twin brother is on TV."

"What?! No I'm Not!"

"Fufufufufu"

"Mother! Mother I'm not! Mom!"

**Thank you Sket Dan, Stay tune and don't change the channel! This is your Reporter Ketsuno Ana. Now for the Commercial.**

**Yorozuya**

**"**Don't worry, Ana-chan, I won't change the channel!" A guy with a white silver hair, drinking strawberry milk, answers sticking close to the TV.

"Gin-san, sticking close to the TV is bad for your eyes. You should watch the TV far from the screen and in a bright room." A teen with glasses, scolds the older man watching TV.

"Yeah, Gin-chan! Or you'll end up like Four-Eyes, Aru!" A girl in a red kung fu outfit said as she pets her gigantic alien dog. "Don't you agree, Sadaharu?"

The gigantic alien dog nods, "Woof."

The Four-Eyes had a tick mark on his head. "Kagura-chan, what do you by that?! You make it sound like having glasses like me is a bad thing!"

Gintoki gasps in realization. "You're right, Kagura! I don't want to be like Shinpachi! I don't think that fans will like the main character to have glasses! I'll be dooomed! This fan fic will be doomed!" His face distorted in horror.

Kagura and Sadaharu nods in agreement. Kagura comments. "Most of the main hero character with glasses from anime and manga are all nerds and dame-dame. Unless of course if the glasses has some kind of gadget, like a spy equipment."

Then Kagura, Sadaharu and Gintoki snaps their head toward Shinpachi, surprising the teen.

Gintoki started, "You don't think..."

Kagura raises a bro, "Maybe aru."

Sadaharu tilts his head. "Woof."

"Nah!" They all answered.

Gintoki laughs. " This is Shinpachi we're talking about!"

Kagura laughs, "Aru! Pa-chan's good point is the glasses."

Shinpachi pissed off. "That's it! I quit being the glasses character! Goodbye glasses! No More Glasses! Hello Normal Teen!" He took off his glasses and through it to the ground.

Gintoki and Kagura shouted in shock, "Shinpachi!" They sprang toward the glasses on the floor.

Gintoki picked up the glasses. "Shinpachi are you ok?!"

Kagura cries toward the glasses, "Pa-chan please aru be ok! We are sorry aru! For making fun of you aru!"

Normal teen gets more pissed off. "The glasses is not Me! I'm Shinpachi! My identity is taken by an object! Seriously?! Is wearing the glasses makes me Shinpachi, is that how it works?! Uh?! Is it?!"

"Pa-chan!"

"I Hate You Bastards!"

**Odaiba Museum**

**Outsides **

Hakuba was with Nakamori-Keibu, watching the Inspector giving and ordering commands to the police force.

_You won't get away from me this time, Kuroba Kaito. No, Kaitou Kid!_

Nakamori-Keibu shouted KID will arrive in...

3

2

1

_**Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for coming here tonight to see me steal the Famous Treasure, Emerald Sapphire. **_

Nakamori-Keibu shouted, "Where is he?!"

"There!" A policeman pointed in the air. A spotlight, quickly turned on, casts over the white flying object.

Everyone could see that Kaitou Kid had arrived. Many with excitement, shouted and screamed. They all chanted his name.

"KID! KID! KID! KID! KID!"

Nakamori-Keibu screamed. "KID! He's useing his hang-glider! Get the net shooter ready!" On his order they prepared a net to shoot at Kaito Kid.

Hakuba turned toward the museum, as he was about run, a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him. He quickly turned. "Who?!"

Standing in front of the foreign detective was the teen that he suspected to be the international criminal thief, Kuroba Kaito. "How? What? You?"

Kaito just smiled, "Yo! Hakuba!"

Hakuba confused and blurted out. "What are you doing here?!"

Kaito just smiles innocently. "I came because I wanted to see Kaitou Kid's performance."

Hakuba started to doubt that Kid is not Kaito but he was still suspicious. So he took out a handcuff. "You wouldn't mind if I handcuff you, right?" Before Kaito could answer, Hakuba quickly handcuffs their hands together.

Kaito tilts his head in a innocent confused way. "Is this some kind of play you're into Hakuba. I didn't take it that you were into public bondage play."

Hakuba turns red from the statement. "No I don't! You idiot! It's for pre-caution! Don't make me sound like I'm some kind of pervert!"

Kaito just laughs. "What ever you say, My Master."

Hakuba, his whole head turns red. "Shut up!" He tries to strangle Kaito. "Don't say anything anymore! Or Or or..." So flustered he couldn't think of anything to say.

Kaito smirks and purrs. "Or are you going to punish me, Mr. Detective?"

Hakuba flustered, his whole head red from anger and embarrassment, he screams. "I'm going to kill you!" He strangles the dark haired Japanese teen.

Kaito just laughs in amusement.

Then suddenly a sound of a bazooka release was heard. Many female screams rang throughout the area, definitely KID Fan-girls. Hakuba and Kaito snaps their head toward Kaitou Kid.

Kaitou Kid catch in the net started to fall. The police quickly moving toward the falling thief, prepared to catch him. Kid fell into the rescue net, then quickly every police force dog piled the thief, once they were sure they secure that the thief can't escape. They all got off the famous thief, Nakamori-Keibu tried to get a good look at the Famous International Criminal Thief that he had chased after for years. Nakamori-Keibu's jaw dropped because instead of the real Kaitou Kid it was just a dummy replica of him.

The Dummy's head started to inflate and pink smokes were coming out of the sleeves and collar of the suit. The head pops like a ballon with confetti flying everywhere and a single sign was there where the head of the dummy used to be.

Nakamori-Keibu read, "Thank you for your hard work! Also I have taken the Emerald Sapphire. With Lots of Love, Kaitou Kid!"

"There he is!" A teen with a red hat with horns and goggles on his head, pointed to the roof of the museum.

Everyone turns to see Kaitou Kid takes off on his glider, in his hand held the Emerald Sapphire showing off to everyone that he successfully stolen it. He continues to fly off, disappearing into the dark night sky.

Nakamori-Keibu screams. "KUSOOOO! KID-MEeeeeee!"

Kaito standing next to Hakuba comments, "Well for sure I'll never will forget this night." He laughs.

Hakuba couldn't do anything but face-palm.

Next Chapter will be a short Omake!


	19. Chapter 18 (What Really Happened)

_**Sorry for taking so long to update! I should have updated earlier! There is a perfectly good reason for the delay! **_

_**I have been busy making my cosplay costume for the past month. Yes, I cosplay. Deal with it. B) **_

_**For Pinoys, Dudes &amp; Dudettes in the Philippines! There is an OTAKU EXPO at SM MEGAMALL on Aug. 8-9. I will go on the 9th! See you there!**_

_**If you are looking for me, here is a clue to who I am cosplaying as...**_

_**I Am The Queen of FAIRIES in Alfhiem Online.**_

_"Mosh Mosh, Shin-chan, can you hear me?" _

_"Yeah, I can hear you loud and clear." _

_"It's almost time, are on standby?"_

_"Of course I am, what about your target?"_

_"Right in sight, Shin-chan!"_

_"Shuuuuush! Keep it down!"_

_"Tehehe, sorry ;P "_

_"Why am I doing this again?"_

_"Ahahaha too late to complain now, Shin-chan. It's Show Time."_

_Sighs "Here we go!"_

_Stupid Kaito making me go through this... _Shinichi fixes his clothes wearing all black hiding inside the vents. _Hope I this goes well... _He takes out takes out a remote control. He turns it on and sets it on autopilot.

**:;(BEEP);:**

**Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for coming here tonight to see me steal the Famous Treasure, Emerald Sapphire. **

After a minuet or two the guards and the police that stood still like a statue now runs around like a frightened chicken.

Eventually the guards and police split into two. Half went out the room and left the building, the other half stayed and stood guard. Now that the security, lessened it was the perfect time to move into action.

**Meanwhile... **

**"Yo Hakuba!"**

**Hakuba confused and blurted out. "What are you doing here?!"**

Hakuba soo cute getting all confused... Ushishishishi **Kaito just smiles innocently. "I came because I wanted to see Kaitou Kid's performance."**

**Hakuba started to doubt that Kid is not Kaito but he was still suspicious. So he took out a handcuff. "You wouldn't mind if I handcuff you, right?" Before Kaito could answer, Hakuba quickly handcuffs their hands together.**

Oh look, he cuffs me... Not sure if it's really me? Too bad Hakuba! It's really me this time! Hahahaha but handcuffs? How kinky! Shishishishi... **Kaito tilts his head in a innocent confused way. "Is this some kind of play you're into Hakuba. I didn't take it that you were into public bondage play."**

**Hakuba turns red from the statement. "No I don't! You idiot! It's for pre-caution! Don't make me sound like I'm some kind of pervert!" **

Why are detective so easy to tease? They are so serious all the time, it makes me wants see all kinds of side and faces of them... **Kaito just laughs. "What ever you say, My Master."**

**Hakuba, his whole head turns red. "Shut up!" He tries to strangle Kaito. "Don't say anything anymore! Or Or or..." So flustered he couldn't think of anything to say.**

Yeah soo cute and easy to tease, make me want to tease more! I am definitely a Sadist! Ahahahaha... **Kaito smirks and purrs. "Or are you going to punish me, Mr. Detective?"**

**Hakuba flustered, his whole head red from anger and embarrassment, he screams. "I'm going to kill you!" He strangles the dark haired Japanese teen.**

Hakuba is definitely fun to toy with! **Kaito just laughs in amusement. **

Wonder how Shin-chan is doing?

...

Shinichi took out a gas mask and puts it on. He then takes out a capsule and rolls it out of the vent. The capsule rolls until it hit a policeman's foot. Shinichi then takes out a small button switch. As soon as the policeman looks down and sees the capsule, Shinchi presses the button and smoke gas was released from it.

After the smoke clears and sees that the policemen and guards were unconscious, Shinichi crawls out of the vents. He sees the jewel displayed on a stand case inside a thick glass case with a big lock securing it. He takes out a a device and stuck it on the glass, then turns it on.

The device cuts through the glass, cutting it into a circle. The circle was big enough to put a hand inside. Shinichi tucks away the device and takes the jewel. He then hears the commotion outside.

Shinichi can hear Nakamori-keibu finding out about the dummy. He quickly turns toward the window and runs toward it. He opens it and grabs a black thick wire-like rope. He jumps out the window, instead of falling down, the rope pulls him up quickly. In seconds he arrived to the roof.

He could see everything from where he was. The crowd screaming and chanting with excitement. Police running around with confusion and frustration. He then sees Hakuba with Kaito.

It looked like Kaito noticed him on the roof. While Hakuba was distracted, Kaito threw him a blow kiss. It pissed him off, but his attention quickly changed to Nakamori-keibu. It looked like he was about to enter the building. It was his que to leave.

Shinichi takes out another switch with a button and turns it on. The switch caused his current black costume to pulls away from and sucked into a his belt buckle. It was invented by Verde to help him with this mission. Now Revealing a white suite, he puts on a monocle and a white top hat. Kudou Shinichi, The Sherlock Holmes of the 21st Century turned into the Infamous International Criminal Thief, The infamous thief Lupin of this Generation, Kaitou Kid.

Kaitou Kid reaches for his shoulders and turns on a switch. The white cape transforms into a hand-glider. With the jewel in his hand, he takes off, showing that he successfully escaped with the jewel.

Everyone was watching Kaitou Kid fly through the night sky. He shows everyone the jewel in his hand. The crowd shouts and screams in joy and excitement. As Kaitou Kid, Shinichi could help but smirk.

**Meanwhile...**

Ha! Look at that Shin-chan, the detective with strong sense of "JUSTICE" has stolen a jewel. The irony of this situation! **Kaito standing next to Hakuba comments, "Well for sure I'll never will forget this night." He laughs. **Definitely a night I will never forget!

**Hakuba couldn't do anything but face-palm. **

**Kuroba Household**

**"**We did it! Shin-chan!" Kaito happily globs Shinichi.

Shinichi smiles happily that he succeeded without problem. "Yeah, we did it..."

They looked at each other then down to the stolen jewel in Shinichi's hand. Then they started to snicker then burst into a laughing fit.


	20. Chapter 19 (Going Back)

**Domo dudes and dudettes! Since Monday I have suffered from sore eyes. Even now my eyes are still pinkish. **

**Bad news its midterm exam week... Good new I didn't have to take it! Possibly be taking it next week. **

**Oh! My Lord! My grades! I will receive it late! Nuuuuu!**

**Be careful out there and BEWARE OF SORE EYES!**

"Ne Ne Conan-kun, are you listening?"

"Uh? Oh! Sorry Ayumi, I wasn't paying attention."

_It's been a month since I have returned to being Conan again. A lot has happened during that month as Conan. I have finally been able to corner Vermouth and kept Haibara safe from her. I'm that Vermouth said that she will give up on Sherry (Haibara). _

Ayumi puffs her cheeks, "Moh, Conan-kun tah-ra~ I said that are you excited for the Mystery Train?"

Conan then remembers...

"YO Gakincho!" Sonoko yells.  
(Yo brats!)

"Doshitano, Sonoko?" Ran asks  
(Whats wrong, Sonoko?)

"Yeah, Sonoko-oneechan!" Ayumi wonders.

"Maybe she has something to tell us." Mitsuhiko deduces.

"Eh? Majika?! Hurry up and tell us!" Genta yells.  
(Eh? Seriously?! Hurry up and tell us!)

"Hehehehe" Sonoko snikers. "I'm inviting you all to go to a Mystery Train!"

"Mystery Train?" The kids and ran asks in question.

"SOU! Mystery Train!" Sonoko huffs with pride. "There is a Locomotive that Girikichi-Ojisama has that will run this weekend!"

"Is the train called, Bell Tree Train?" Conan asks.

Sonoko surprised, "ha.. How did you know?"

Haibara shows here phone. The phone shows an article about the Bell Tree Train that will run this weekend. "Since its on the news and its not an everyday thing for a Locomotive Train to run through Tokyo, so there is a special activity for those who were able to get tickets to ride the train."

Sonoko blinks dumbfounded... Not knowing what to do or in this case say anything.

Mitsuhiko understood. "Ah! Souka! Mystery Train!" Everyone looked at him in confusion, except for Haibara and Conan. "Just as the name says! I bet we will have some kind of Mystery solving game during the travel!"

Ayumi clasps her hands finally getting it. "So-ka! Souyuukotone~!"  
(I see! I get it now!) 

Ran impressed. "Thats impressive Mitsuhiko-kun!"

Genta shouts excitedly. "Suugeeeeh~!"

Mitsuhiko scratches his nose, embarrassed from the praises. "Hehehe. Sore hodo demo."  
(It was nothing)

Sonoko puffs annoyed. "Since you Gakinchos are already busy deducing things, I guess you guys don't want to go..."

The kids yells in panic. "We want to go!"

Sonoko covers her ears. "Ok! Ok! I get it!" She takes out the tickets to the train. "These are the tickets! You Gakinchos better not lose it!"

Ran laughs. "How about I keep them for you then you can get it from me when we go ride the train."

The kids smiles in agreement. "Thank you, Ran-oneesan!"

"Oh, the Bell Tree Train. I bet it will be fun!" Conan smiles.

_I just hope that no one will get hurt. Hopefully kaa-san's plan goes well. _

**_This Chapter is inspired by Detective Conan Episode 701-704: "The Pitch Black Mystery Train." Please watch the episode to understand this chapter and the next few chapters._**


	21. Chapter 20 (Mystery Train: Haassha!)

_**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY CHAPTER FOR SEPTEMBER! TO MAKE IT UP! I MADE THIS CHAPTER OVER 2000 Words! ENJOY!**_

Volume: 74

Chapter: 818

File: Murder on Bell Tree Train Express

Case Part Series: Part 1

Anime: Detective Conan 701

**TOKYO STATION**

"It's Amazing!" The kids shouted, standing in front of the locomotive.

"This is the first time, Ayumi seen a locomotive!" Ayumi shouted in awe.

"Me too!" Genta shouted excitedly.

"It leaves a powerful impression!" Mitsuhiko amazed.

"Well apart from being an SL, it just looks like one." Haibara informed. "I heard that on the inside, it's powered by the newest diesel engine."cough cough.

"Ai-chan you haven't gotten over your cold yet?" Ayumi asks, worried about her friend.

"A certain someone's germs are particularly obstinate you see..." Haibara giving a pointed look the person wearing glasses.

"Told you to stay home and rest." Conan huffed.

"Hey you brats! You better thank the owner of the Bell Tree Train Express, The Suzuki Conglomerate. Alright!" Suzuki Sonoko comments, "Since special seats were especially reserved for you!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the kids answers.

Sonoko sneers."Of course unlike yours, our seats are in a luxurious first class car, though~ 3 "

Then Ran remembers. "Speaking of First-Class, isn't that the same car where KAITOU KID will have his next heist next month?"

Sonoko gushes. "Sounano yo~ 3 As a rule, this train only runs once a year but..." Sonoko fangirls. "Jirokichi -ojisama is having them specially run it again next month in order to exhibit some jewels in the first class car and once that was announced KID-sama is sure to come and ride it!"

Sonoko smirks with hearts in her eyes. "Dakara~ 3 this time I thought I'd be one step ahead of him and plant a love letter addressed to him inside the train car ~3 "

Ran sweat drops. " I doubt KID will have the free time to steal that kind of letter..." Scolding Sonoko. "Soremo, Kyougoku-san would be really angry you know?"

Sonoko playfully answers. "There's a separate stomach for KID-sama's love~ 3 "

"More than that yatsu..." A person comments. "What I'm interested in is the mystery quiz that's done on the train each time!" The person happily answers.

Ran surprised by the person. "Se- Sera-san!?"

Sonoko shocked. "Why?"

Sera answers. "I'm a detective! It's only natural that I would ride this..." Glancing around a bit, then focuses on Ran. "Hey, isn't your papa with you?"

Ran the glance around. "Huh? He was right here a minuet ago..."

Haibara and Conan silently watched the interaction.

~~~~~~*•-•*~~~~~

"If it isn't Andou-sama!" A train conductor exclaims. "Shall I assist you with your luggage?"

**Andou Satoru (41)**

**Car 8- Cabin C**

"Please, as it's quite heavy." A skinny male, wearing eyeglasses, answers. "Well, what's weighty is the solid-gold picture frame... The painting is a counterfeit though..."

He continues. "The appraiser was done with it, so I'm returning it to my client in Nagoya..."

"Oh, the destination of the Mystery Train is unknown..." Answers the conductor, surprised and nervous. "Why would you think the train is heading to Nagoya?"

"Come on now." A man voiced out. "Mister Conductor... For how many years have we all met like this?"

**Noto Taisaku (52)**

**Car 8 - Cabin A**

"For something like that, isn't it easily conjectured by simply looking at the train schedule for today?" A woman interjects.

**Idenami Mari (33)**

**Car 8 - Cabin E**

"The crux of what stimulates our intellect is..." An elderly lady in a wheel chair interrupts. "Naught but the mystery generated aboard this train..."

**Komino Natsue (75)**

**Car 8 - Cabin D **

**"**Isn't that right, Sumimoto-san?" Komino adressed to the person behind, pushing her wheelchair.

"Yes, Mistress..." Sumimoto answers.

**Sumimoto Hiroka (37)**

**Car 8 - Cabin D **

"As expected of Mystery Connoisseurs such as yourselves..." Conductor impressed. "I have underestimated you all..."

"HEY! What's going on here?!" A shout came from behind. "I'm sure I reserved my usual room on the first class car, car 8!" A chubby man complained, fuming in anger, walking into the group. "But... Why'd it changed to car 7!?"

**Murobashi Etsuto (37)**

**Car 7 - Cabin B**

The conductor explains. "Ah, as for that... We should have already contacted you regarding this beforehand, but... We're very sorry... We had unfortunately double-booked that cabin and had no choice but to change your accommodation..."

"That email is for real?!" Muribashi exclaimed unbelieving.

The conductor tries to ease the wpfuming man. "Well, your room in car 7 is also good and does not compare unfavorably to the one in car 8, so..."

The Murobashi glares and stubbornly complains. "I like that room... I reserved it right after the tickets went on sale." He snaps "Where is this bastard that muscled in on my room?!"

"That bastard is here." Mouri Kogoro stupidly butts into the conversation.

"Uh?" Murobashi turns towards the big ego detective.

"Oh please, excuse me..." Kogoro touches his mustache. "My daughter is a friend of the owner of this train you see..." He continues. "At any rate you can rest assured that with myself on the train..." He puts a cigarette in his mouth and takes out a lighter. "Should Any sort of incident to occurs aboard this train..."

Kogoro winks and lights his cigarette. "This renowned detective Mouri Poirou... Will bring the truth to light in an instant..."

**Mouri Kogoro (38) **

**Car 8 - Cabin B**

Everyone looks at him in shock and surprise.

"Chotto Otou-san! What are you doing?!" Ran came running with Conan following besides her.

Kogoro answers with a lighted cigarette in his mouth. "I'm just saying hello to our fellow car 8 passengers."

Ran not convinced and not taking her father's shit. "First off this area is a non-smoking! And what was that 'Poirou' about?!" She snatches the lighted cigarette. "You're Mouri Kogoro, right?" Pushing her father toward where the others were. "Hora, Shounen Tantei Dan is waiting for you in front if car 6! They said that we are going to take a group photo before we depart!"

**SHINICHI (CONAN) POV**

Noticing the reaction toward Mouri Kogoro. _What was that...? What's with that tense atmosphere...? Is it because they realized that Oji-san was a private detective? Or is it that..._

**INSIDE THE TRAIN**

**"**Suge~ Suge~" Genta exclaims happily.

"Everyone from the station is just flying past!" Ayumi watches with fascination.

"It's supposed to be almost nonstop from here to the terminal station." Mitsuhiko informs.

"Of course the terminus is a mystery." Agasa-Hakase comments happily, enjoying the ride.

"It's Nagoya..." Conan interrupts. "If you look up the train schedule for today, you can figure out which one this falls." Ruining the fun with deduction skills.

Agasa-Hakase thought as he listens to the teenager with a child's body. _I was so excited to get to ride on the mystery train and this guy goes and ruins it..._

Conan continues... "Rather what I'm interested in is the other mystery..." Changing the topic. "The deduction quiz that will occur while this train is transit..."

"I heard that, a passenger will be randomly be chosen as the culprit and a victim, and creat an incident." Haibara informs. "The rest of the passengers will become the detectives, the idea being to figure out the culprit before the train reaches its destination."

Knock knock came from the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Agasa Hakase asks in front of the door. He opens the door. "Ah-re? No ones here..."

Conan looks both ways then looks down. "Hm? A letter..." Ge reads the letter with the kids behind him. "Congratulations, you have been chosen to play the role of a detective..." He continues. "In 10 minuets an incident will occur in car 7 cabin b, so..." He finishes. "Please begin your investigation."

"Oh! How exciting!" Ayumi happily exclaims.

They went to the car and cabin where the letter says the incident will occur. "This is the room, right?" Genta asks.

_Weren't all the passengers supposed to be the detectives? _Conan knocks on the door. Then he opens and enters. "Um... Excuse me..."

"Whoa! Stupid don't come in!" Murobashi shouts.. Then he was shot multiple times.

Conan glances next to him and sees the culprit. Then the culprit runs away.

"Whoa it look just like the real thing!" Genta impressed.

"Lets go after him!" Mitsuhiko all excited.

"Yeah!" Genta with the same enthusiasm.

"Come on! You too, Conan-kun and Ai-chan!" Ayumi excited that the game started.

They all ran after the culprit. While running, Haibara makes a comment. "This isn't much of a mystery."

Conan agrees. "It's more of a game of tag."

AFTER A WHILE OF CHASING

"Damn, we lost him." Genta disappointed.

"They are all private rooms. So if he went into one of the rooms, we wouldn't know." Mitsuhiko comforts Genta.

"Is this your first time on this train little ones?" A voice called out to them, they turned around and sees that it was the conductor.

"Yeah..." Ayumi answers.

The conductor continues. "If that is the case... Then you should return to your rooms. The deduction quiz will be announced via the speakers installed in each rooms."

"Eh?" Conan confused to what the conductor just told them. "So the game hasn't started it at all yet?"

"Yes." The conductor answers then he checks his watch. "In fact I believe that the game won't start in another hour or so..."

Conan not liking this one bit. He turns and runs back toward the crime scene.

"He-hey Conan?!" Genta confused and surprised to why Conan started to run off.

Everyone started to follow the running detective. They wonder why Conan started to run off like this but knows that if they follow, theirs questions will be answered.

"Come on Ai-chan!" Glances back at Haibara and follows everyone to go after Conan.

"Alright. Alright." Haibara answers in her usual monotone voice. Then suddenly the door opens behind her. A chill ran down her spine. The feeling she only gets when she is near the Black Organization. She glances behind her.

A man in black with a horrible scar on one side of his face comes out of the room. He closes the door and walks away on the opposite direction.

"Ai-chan?" Ayumi wonder what has gotten to her friend to behave like this.

_Could it be... Coyld it have been... _Conan runs down the corridor. He stops in front of the door and opens. "Eh?" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Ah, Conan-kun." Ran sees the little detective at the door. She was holding a teapot and was about to pour her drink into a cup on the table. Sera was standing up with a cup in her hand. Sonoko sitting next to Ran, she too was holding a cup.

Sonoko annoyed by the rude entrance. "You should knock before you enter a lady's room, you know!"

"Ah... It's..." Conan confused. Behind him the kids started to catch up with him and gathers around. "This is car 7, right?"

Sonoko got more annoyed. "Huh?!"

"This is car 8." Sera answers. "I have just got here to visit!"

With that the shonen tantei dan left the room and walk back one car. They wonders what just happened.

"That's strange." Conan in deep thought. "I don't get the feeling that we miscounted the cars..."

Mitsuhiko comforts the detective that was in deep thought. "It can't be helped..." He thinks up a reason for the miscount. "The car numbers aren't written anywhere but on the outside of the cars." He looks up the door next to them. "And not only that but the room doors only displays the alphabet letters so..." Then the door opens.

From the door, Agasa-Hakase pops out. "Oh!" Happy to see the kids and eager to know what happened during the game. "How was it? How'd you do on the deduction quiz?"

Conan surprised that the person who came out of the supposed room of the crime scene is Agasa-Hakase. "Eh?" Not understanding the situation. "Ha-Hakase... Was that room the room in car 6 we were just in?!"

Agasa-Hakase surprised by the question but answers. "Yeah." He steps aside. "See, the snacks you all were eating up until just now are right where you left them." Showing that what he said was true. Half eaten snacks still on the table and more snacks were in bags on the seats.

"He-Hey Conan..." Genta confused to what was happening.

"Isn't it that weird?!" Ayumi not liking where this was going.

"We only moved one car back from car 8!" Mitsuhiko confused to how did it happen.

_Car 7... _Conan shocked, not believing what just happened to them. It was scientifically impossible to happen. _While the train is in motion... Car 7... Disappears..._


	22. Chapter 21 (Mystery Train: Tunnel)

Volume: 74

Chapter: 819

File: Murder on Bell Tree Train Express

Case Part Series: Part 2

Anime: Detective Conan 702

_-~*^•w•^*~-_

"Car- Car 7 disappeared?!"

The conductor sitting on his chair found the statement ridiculous. "AHAHAHAHA! That's ridiculous!"

The kids frustrated that the conductor doesn't believe them.

Ayumi exclaimed. "It's really really true, though!"

Genta exclaimed in agreement. "It was at car 7, that the guy got shot by a gun!" He continues. "We chased the culprit who shot him after he fled from the room, but we lost him!"

Mitsuhiko added. "And when we went back to car 7 where the passenger who got shot was, it was car 8!"

The conductor started to get worried about the children were acting. "A - A gun you say... If that was the case, why didn't you immediately tell that to one of the conductors?"

Conan reasons with the man. "At that time we thought it was part of the deduction quiz!" Getting impatient with how the conductor is reacting to him and the kids. "Anyway please confirm it! Car 7 has disappeared! Along with the passenger who was shot!"

Conductor smiles. "Then it would be wise to ask other conductors who are in each car." He continues. "They are stationed in the rearmost part of the hallway in each passenger car, like I am now."

The conductor continues, as the bell rings. "But I'm sure you all got the wrong idea." He stood up from his seat. "In compliance with the owner's specifications the car numbers are not displayed inside the cars." He walks toward the speaker.

"Specifications?" Conan wonders.

Conductor tinkers with the speaker. "I believe the intention was to deepen the mystery nature." He turns off the bell. " He turns the ringing off. "However because of that, there are a lot of passengers who get confused which room is theirs and it's lots of work making it harder for us conductors." He then walks over the door and knocks. "Yes, How may I be of assistance?"

The kids watched as the conductor continues his duties. Mitsuhiko notices something. "So if you ring the bell, the lamp above the door will light up and the conductor will come, huh!"

Genta interested. "Awesome! I want to try it later!"

"Anyway the missing car 7! Lets go confirm it!" Conan turns around and runs.

"Yeah!" The kids shouts in agreement and follows the young, glasses wearing detective.

Haibara kept silent the whole time, but Ayumi notices her odd behavior and asks. "Ai -chan are you feeling bad because of the cold you have?"

Haibara answers. "I'm fine. I have taken medicine for it."

Ayumi happy that her friend is alright. "Then lets go!" She takes Haibara's hand and goes after the boys.

Haibara lets the young energetic girl drags her. _That man earlier... The feeling I got is similar to that person. (Her sister's fiancé) But that burnt mark... What's that about?_

"C-Car 7!"

Conan reconfirms. "This car is really car 7?"

The conductor doesn't know what to do but answers. "Y-yeah..."

Mitsuhiko deduces. "Car 7 must have reappeared while we were distracted!"

Ayumi couldn't believe it . "But How?!"

The conductor doesn't understand what was happening. "Let's go to room B and take a look." The kids runs off to the said room. Conan opens the door. He sees Ran, Sonoko, and Sera inside. "Huh?" _The conductor said that this is car 7... Why are they here?" _"Um... Is this really..."

Sonoko snaps. "Didn't I tell you that this is car 8!" She kicks him out of the room. "BRATS LIKE YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO THEIR ROOMS AND STAY OUT OF TROUBLE! SHEESH!" The kids including Conan was frightened by the pissed off teen.

Mitsuhiko wonders. "I wonder what's going on..."

"Maybe the conductor is confused." Ayumi answers seeing the conductor yawns.

"Maybe... He looks pretty sleepy to me..." Genta answers in a slight disappointed monotone voice.

Conan thought to himself. _Wait hold on... If i remember correctly... When we went into the room, Ran and the others were in that room. _Then he remember what Sera said. _A Card... _He once again opens the door. Conan enters the room with confidence.

Sonoko annoyed that the brat was entering again. "Now look here you..."

Conan interrupts. "This room... The truth is that this room is Car 7 Room B..." He smirks. "Right?"

Sonoko spoke to Conan as if he is a stubborn child and the mother is trying to reason and explain something to him but he just don't get it. "Da... Ka... Ra..."

Conan once again interrupts. "Sonoko-neechan, you guys got it too right? A card like this?" He shows the card he received at the beginning of this crazy game. "And you followed what was the card instructed you to do." He continues. "To temporarily switch rooms with person playing the victim, and confuse the detectives that enters the room." He smiles innocently. "Am I wrong?"

Sonoko dumbfounded that she couldn't say anything. But Ran was impressed but the deduction skill. "Sugoi! Sasuga Conan-kun!" (Amazing! As expected of Conan-kun!)

Sera answers cheerfully. "You got it!"

Ran explains what exactly happened. "Someone knocked on our door. When we opened the door to see who it was, there was only an envelope on the ground! So we opened it and there was only a card!" She continues. "On the card what was written: Congratulation! You have been chosen to play the role of accomplice!" Then she happily smiles. "And the rest just as Conan-kun said!"

Sonoko angrily snaps to the glasses wearing boy detective. "THAT THE GUEST PLAYING THE ROLE OF VICTIM IN CAR 7 ROOM B IS WAITING, SWITCH WITH THEM AND GET HYPED ABOUT THE DEDUCTION QUIZ, YOU KNOW!"

Conan annoyed, in a monotone voice. "Shouldn't I be the one to be angry."

Sera adds. "And just as that guest who was playing role of victim and Ran's party were switching rooms that's when I was passing by..." She continues. "They gave me the card with directions on it to look at, so I quickly grasps what was going on."

Ran comments. "So I guess the person who played the victim role is probably relaxing inside our room in car 8, right about now."

Conan wonders about a certain person and asks. "Then Kogoro no Oji-san stayed in car 8?"

Sonoko answers as if Conan is an idiot. "He came with us to this room, but got told by the person playing the role of victim to go to the dining car."

Conan wonders. "Dining Car?"

Ran finds something funny. "He wanted to play the role of detective who explained the answer to the deduction quiz at the end..." She laughs at the funny request. "So he asked Oto-san to standby at the dining car."

Conan sees the humor to the request and couldn't help but find it lame as well. "I see."

Sera changes the topic. "Anyway I believe this is our First Meeting?"

"Eh?" Conan questioned, not understanding what Sera is saying.

"You're that kid named Haibara right?" Sera crouches down to the kids' level, looking directly at the addressed girl.

"Y-yeah." Haibara hesitates, surprised by the sudden mention of her.

Sera gets close to Haibara invading her personal space. "I always wanted to have a Word with you."

Haibara freaks out in her mind. _This-This person... Could it be... _

"DAREDA?!" (Who's there?!) Sera shouts toward the door.

_Eh _Haibara surprised by the out burst.

"Wha-what?" Sonoko stutters in surprise.

"Just now, someone was peering through the crack of the door..." Sera opens the door and peeks out. "Or so I thought..." She looks either sides. "Was it my imagination?" Changing the topic. "Anyway.. Why don't you go and tell the conductor that you guys have solved the mystery of the disappearing corpse?"

Conan asks. "Is it okay not to tell Kogorou no Oji-san, who's doing the explaining role?"

Ran laughs. "Leave him be! He's probably dead drunk in the dining car anyway!"

**DINING CAR**

"Oh! The cuisine and the wine are both excellent!" Mouri Kogorou exclaims happily, enjoying the meal being served.

"I totally agree with you, Mr. Kogorou!" A blond haired man sitting across answers.

Mouri Kogorou laughs. "It's more fun and delicious when you have someone to enjoy it with, Dino-san!"

"Here! Here!" Dino laughs raising his glass.

Mouri Kogorou was about to take a sip of his wine when he glances out the window, he noticed something. "Hm?" Out the window something was burning beyond the hills. "Burning of the fields?"

**CAR 7 **

"You say that you solved the mystery of the disappearing corpse?" The conductor asks, finding it funny. "But we haven't released the deduction quiz yet..."

Conan shows his card. "But I got this card."

Sonoko shows her's as well. "We did too!"

The conductor takes the card and inspects them. "Hmmm... Indeed that it looks like the instruction cards we usually use..." He find it weird. "But the mystery for this journey wasn't that sort of trick..."

Sera lightens up the mood. "If that's the case, it looks like we will have to go back to car 8 and ask the guest who played the role of the victim!"

Ran finding the idea brilliant. "Soune! I bet we will be able to get the particulars from him!"

Genta calls out. "I'm going to the bathroom first!" He starts out.

"Me too!" Mitsuhiko follows.

Conan notices Haibara's odd behavior. "Doushita, Haibara?"

Haibara whispers back. "This train don't you feel a strange sort of presences?" She then adds. "Like a Menacing Feeling..."

Conan finds it ridiculous. "That's just you having read too many Christie's novels!"

_This presences... It's not just one or two people though..._

**CAR 8 **

**HALLWAY **

**FRONT OF ROOM B**

Sonoko leading the group walks to their room. "Here it is! Our room!" She walks up to the door and knocks. "Hey! Mister! The trick has already been solved! Come out and explain!" Annoyed that there is no answer, she twist the doorknob and opens the door. "Hey! Don't tell me, he's sleeping in our room!" The door couldn't be opened all the way. "No! Way! He got the chain lock on!" She sees the guy on the seat. "Hey! Mister! Wake up and undo the chain lock!"

"Is something wrong, Sonoko?" Ran asks from behind her best friend.

Sonoko glances back to Ran and answers. "The guy played the victim role is sleeping upright on the seat!" She continues. "With blood dripping down from his head." She adds. "As if he is Dead..."

"Eh?" Sera finds it weird.

"Well I'm sure that it's just some sort of deduction clue again..." Sonoko finds this whole mystery game ridiculous.

Conan has a bad feeling. "Let me through!" He barge in with Sera following behind.

Sonoko annoyed by the megane brat. "I said, It's Just A Clue!"

Both Sera and Conan notices something bad.

"The smell of..." Conan starts off.

"Gunpowder." Sera finishes.

In sync they both grab the door.

"Break down the door!" Conan exclaim.

"One Two Three!" Sera counts off and on three the two pulls the door. With the force, the chain breaks. They opens the door wider, seeing the dead man. They rush toward the man. The kids followed inside.

"Sugeee!" Genta impressed with the stimulation of the game.

"Another deduction quiz!" Mitsuhiko enjoying that the game is not over and getting more interesting.

"No." Sera answers as she examines the man. "He is dead."

The two boys' expression changes from happy to scared.

"Eh." Genta couldn't believe what was happening.

Conan examines the dead man with a grim face, his eyes flickers with small black flames but no one and he himself doesn't notices. _What's more... This is a Sealed Room Murder!_


	23. OMAKE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

JAPAN

NAMIMORI

VONGOLA SERCRET UNGROUND HQ

HALLWAY

"Ne! Shin-chan~!" Kaito pounces on the detective from behind.

Shinichi stood strong against his best friends impact and hook his arms around Kaito's legs to secure the idiot from falling. "Barou! That's dangerous!" He scolds the magician.

Kaito laughs. "I knew Shin-chan will catch me!" He locks his legs around Shinichi's waist and arms around the neck. "Listen! Listen! I just had the most brilliant Christmas Ideaaaah Evaaaah!" He sings.

Shinichi continues his walk down the hallway and enters the gathering, they see that no one was there yet. "Hmmhm..." Half-heartedly listens.

Kaito continues. "What if the Vongola holds a Christmas Party and I will put up a Magic Show for the public!"

From all the ideas Kaito ever came, this was the most idiotic one of the year... Yes, year... Shinichi thought and sighed. "That's the most idiotic idea I ever heard."

Kaito whimpers like a kicked puppy and pouts like one. He rubs his cheek against Shinichi's cheek. "Shin- chan~"

Shinichi finds Kaito's face and action really cute... Looking like a puppy, begging for its master to forgive him for being bad. Wow didn't know I was this Sadistic...

"Actually that's a great idea, Kaito.."

With a surprise Shinichi accidentally drops Kaito, resulting the magician to yelp in pain as he lands on his butt. Kaito glares at the detective and Shinichi sheepishly smiles at the magician. They turn to the voice that surprised them.

It was Reborn and Decimo follwing behind the Hit man. Reborn continues. "We can hold a Christmas event to promote the Vongola name. Don't you agree, Dame-Tsuna..." He smirks toward the grown former student.

Tsuna nods. "That's actually a great idea! We can have the magic show for the upcoming event, The Vongola Style Christmas Party!"

Reborn smirks, Leon transform from a gun to his animal form and crawls up to rest on top of the hat. "I'm glad that you agree."

Kaito's eyes sparkles with joy, happy that his boss is going along with his Christmas idea.

Shinichi just sighs. I guest this is one of the quirks of being part of the Vongola. Dealing with their craziness...

"That's right and don't you forget it." Reborn says as he walks out the door.

Shinichi gapes at the Hit man. Did he just...

The other two wonders what the Hit man meant what he said.

"Hello this is your reporter, Ketsuno Ana... Uh? Wait ... What?! This Is Just In We Have Received A Notice that Kaitou Kid will have his next Heist at the most grand and extravagant event of the year, the Vongola Style Christmas Party that is held at The Vongola Grand Tokyo Hotel Square, that is open to the public, this coming Dec. 24, Christmas Eve.

We will see you all there! And wonder what Kaitou Kid has in stored for this Christmas?!

December 24, 16:28pm

VONGOLA GRAND TOKYO HOTEL

HOTEL SQUARE

"Really... What was I thinking!? Agreeing to Reborn and Kaito?!" Tsuna bangs his head on his office desk.

"Tsuna, It's time to give your speech to start this party." Yamamoto happily grins.

"Tch! How dare you speak to Juudaime like that! How many years does it have to take you for you to learn to properly address Juudaime?!" Gokudera snaps at the smiling baseball maniac.

"Hahaha possibly..." Yamamoto thoughts hard. "10,000 years..."

He answers seriously.

A vein pops out of Gokudera's forehead. "Bastard..." He takes out his dynamite. "You really want to die..." He says as a statement.

"Nope!" Yamamoto chimed and he adds. "Because if I die now, I won't be able to go play baseball anymore!"

"That's enough..." Tsuna unleashed his Sky aura, causing the two Guardians to freeze and straightened up. "Let's go." Tsuna lead with the two following behind.

Tsuna walks up to the stage and takes the microphone. "Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen, for coming here and joining us today for the Vongola Style Christmas Party! This event is opened and welcome to all ages and classes. This event was created for all to enjoy a peaceful Christmas without worries and discrimination of any kind. Please enjoy the facilities and entertainment provided and as well as mingle with someone you have never spoken to before, because more friends you have the more fun you will have at this party!" With that he ends his speech and everyone applause then started to mingle with each other.

Tsuna walks around the Square and sees Megure-Keibu with Satou-Keigi and Takagi-Keigi. If he looked around them, they were talking together with Mouri Kogoro and his tag-a-longs. He decided to join them. "Megure-Keibu!" He waves toward the inspector.

The inspector heard someone called him. He turns toward to the person and sees Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi walking toward him. "Oh! Tsunayoshi-kun!" He waves back. Tsunayoshi joins into the conversation. "Mouri-kun, Satou-kun, Takagi-kun, he is the owner of this establishment. Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi." He introduces everyone.

"Satou, Miwako." They shook hands.

"Takagi, Wataru desu!" Shakes hand.

"I am the famous detective Nemuri No Kogoro, Mouri Kogoro desu." Shaking hands. "This here is my daughter, Ran. Her friends.

"Suzuki Sonoko des!" She happily shakes hands. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Sonoko!" Ran scolds.

"Whaaat~ I'm just asking~" She whines.

"Yoshida Ayumi desu!" She chimes.

"Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko!"

"Kojima Genta!"

"And this is Haibara Ai-chan!" Ayumi introduces.

"Agasa Hiroshi desu." Shakes hands.

"You are an inventor right?" Tsuna asks.

Surprised. "Y-yes, yes I am."

"I have three talented inventor attending this event, Irie Shouichi, Spanner and Giovanni... Oh! And I'm friends with Verde!" Turns to look for them sees them at the table tinkering something scientific causing a crowd around them. "There they why don't you go mingle with them?"

"Oh! I would love to! But..." He glances towards Haibara Ai.

She answers. "I will go with you."

"I wanna go too!" Ayumi chimed.

"I wanna see what they are doing!" Genta exclaimed.

"I'm curious too." Mitsuhiko comments.

Hakase beams. "Excuse us then!" They all left.

"Oh! If it isn't Megure-Kaibu!" Nakamori-keibu joins in.

"Nakamori-kun! Tsunayoshi-kun, this is Nakamori Ginzo, he is in charge of capture Kaitou Kid." Megure introduces, the two shakes hands.

"Don't worry Mr. Vongola, I will definitely capture Kid!" Nakamori answers confidently. "This is my daughter, Aoko and her English detective friend Saguru Hakuba." They shook hands.

The teenage girls started to mingle and introduces with each other.

"Ah! Ran-chan! Hora Heiji!" A loud voice and the Kansai accent surprised the group.

Ran sees the two. "Kazuha-chan! Hattori-kun!"

"Geh, the Osaka bouzu is here too?" Korogo asks.

"Oh! Hattori-kun!" Megure-keibu happy to see another detective. "This is another detective from Osaka, Hattori Heiji."

"Hattori Heiji." "Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi" They shake hands.

"Toyama Kazuha." Shakes hand.

"Kazuha-chan, why are you here?" Ran asks her Kansai friend.

"Ah! I was invited by Heiji!" Kazuha squeals in joy.

"I was invited by Kudou!" Heiji answers.

"Kudou?" Saguru asks, the name sounding familiar... "Isn't it that the name Kaito was talking about?"

Aoko remembers. "You are right!"

Kogoro not following the conversation. "Ok, hold up! I'm not getting what you are saying. How is this conversation related to the Tantei-bouzu, when he is not even here?!"

"Otou-san!" Ran scolds her father for being embarrassing but she too was curious how Shinichi is related in this conversation.

Aoko explains. "We were suppose have another tag-a-long with us. His name is Kuroba Kaito, but he rejected my offer saying that he has a part-time job on that day with his, I quote soulmate." Adding a parenthesis.

Kazuha started her story. "Well, I was suddenly invited by Heiji that we will get to attend the most greatest and extravagant Christmas party in Japan! So I didn't ask any question because my mind was fully of getting to attend it."

Hattori then started his. "Well, it started like this... I got a phone call from Kudou. Kudou said that he was invited by a friend to help the guy with his part-time job and apparently that friend has a part-time job here at this event. And so Kudou ended up being an assistant or something for the guy and Kudou was told to invite people. Ending as him inviting me with Kazuha as plus 1 to this event..."

A silence of thought went through the group.

Satou started. "You don't think that maybe Kudou-kun and Kuroba-kun is..."

Suddenly they were interrupted by poppers. "Oh! It's time for the Magic Show to start!" Tsuna looking at his expensive watch.

"Magic Show?" The group asks.

On the stage a pink smoke erupted and white doves flew out of the smoke. The smoke quickly clears up, leaving a man in a black tuxedo alone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please enjoy my magic show, Magic Kaito!" The magician revealed as Kuroba Kaito.

"Kaito?!" Aoko exclaimed.

"Well, I guess he was telling the truth about having a part-time job." Saguru comments. "But who is this soul-mate of his..."

"For my first trick!" A box was brought up the stage. He opens the box and shows it's empty. He spins the box around that there is no trick. He then closes the box and knocks on the box. Knock answers back. With a pop of pink smoke, Kudou Shinichi came out of the box.

The audience roared in awe and the girls squealed fangirling. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Give a lovely round of an applause for my soul-mate, Kudou Shinichi!" Kaito introduces his detective.

"Shinichi?!" Ran shouts in shock.

"Kudou-kun." Megure-keibu impressed what the young detective was doing.

Hattori whistled, impressed by the surprise.

"I guess that confirms it that Kudou-san and Kuroba knowns each other and by the looks of it they are close."

Satou raises a brow. "Yeah, but how close are they?"

Everyone blushes from the comment. Takagi coughs his girlfriend's name. Cough "Satou-san." Cough.

AFTER THE MAGIC SHOW 20:17

Everyone applause as the magician and his assistant left the stage.

"That was actually impressive!" Sonoko exclaim enjoyed the entertainment very much.

Kogoro comments. "Well, since the show is over, they are bound to come out and mingle with us."

"Right! Then we can interrogate the two!" Aoko happily chimed, thinking of some kind of revenge for rejecting her.

"Kaito-kun and Shinichi-kun definitely did an a marvelous job in keeping this event lively!" Tsuna happy that the event is going well.

Nakamori asks in curiosity. "How did Kaito be able to get a part time job here?"

Everyone wondered as well until Tsuna answered. "Because I recruited!" Everyone looked at him and realized that he is the reason.

"How did you meet them, Vongola-san?" Hattori asks.

"Oh! Call me Tsuna! All my friends does!" Tsuna smiles. "I saw Kaito-kun performing street magic with Shinichi-kun one day and I was impressed by their skills, so I recruited them."

"But Shinichi isn't a magician, he is a detective..." Ran comments. "So why would he become a magician?"

"Or until I was only doing this as a part-time but I'm Still a Full-time detective."

Hearing a familiar voice to many but new to few. Everyone turns and see Kudou Shinichi walking toward them.

"Kudou!" Hattori happily exclaimed.

"Shinichi!" Ran happy to see her crush.

"Kudou-kun." Megure-keibu happy to see his favorite young detective.

"Tantei-kozou!" Kogoro exclaimed.

"Kudou-kun!" Satou-keigi happy to see the young detective alive and doing well.

Aoko looks around. "Uhmmm... Kudou-san?" Shinichi turns his attention to her. "Where is Kaito?"

Shinichi answers. "Kaito is still packing up all of the props he used, since we did lots of tricks, it will take awhile to pack all of them up and Kaito doesn't want me to touch or in Kaito's word damage them, he made me go out and mingle."

Aoko nods in understanding. "Typical Kaito, he and his love for magic."

A woman with a pineapple like hairstyle and wore eyepatch on one side of her eye came toward them. "Chrome!" Tsuna addresses her. She whispers into his ear. He then nods. He turns his attention to the group. "It appears that I need to make an announcement. Please excuse me." Tsuna smiles happily and left for the stage with Chrome following behind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Tsuna catching everyone's attention, he continues. "It's time to present everyone here to our crowned jewel of the event. This is our prized treasure, the Vongola Dia!" Two guards in black, one with a katana hanging from his waist and wearing a blue necktie , the other has silver hair and wearing red necktie, escorted a cloth covered case rolling on a cart. They placed the cart on the middle of the stage and Tsuna pulled off the cloth, showing what was inside the case.

The case was glass and inside was a orange cushion holding a glittering diamond reflecting all the colors of the rainbow. The diamond was in a shape on a clam and looking closely a beautiful pure white pearl is incased inside. The clam representing the Vongola and as for the pearl, in the honor of Primo for creating the Vongola, represents the treasure they protect.

Tsuna continues his speech. "It's 10:59! I hope that everyone didn't forget that the event is not over just yet!"

Out of nowhere doves where flying around the Square. A single dove fluttered down in front of Tsuna holding a card with a bells attached. Tsuna took the card and read it into the microphone.

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle through the Night! Listen to the Jingle! Santa is Coming! Listen to the Jingle! Santa is Hiding! Listen to the Jiggle! Got to Find Santa! Listen to the Jingle! Who is Santa? Listen to the Jingle! Where is the Present? Listen to the Jingle! What did you get from your Secret Santa? -Kaitou Kid."

Tsuna finished reading then the crowd cheered with excitement and the Vongola Crystal exploded in a pink smoke and streamers, leaving no trace of the crystal.

Nakamori-keibu screamed. "KIIIiiiiiid~!"

A giant screen monitor turns on with the Kaitou Kid logo. "Merry~ Christmas~!" Rang through out the Square via speakers. The cheer turned into a roar. "Here come Santa Clause, Here comes Santa Clause. Here I come to Play~! Let's play a game! Everyone can join! I like to call this game Secret Santa. I am one of the guest hiding in the Square with you all. Your job is to hide me in this crowd and the person who finds me will get back this crystal and receive a special present from me! Oh, do you here that?" The message ended but a sound of jingling bells rang through out the Square, unable to pin point where it is coming from.

Saguru thought deeply. "So this is like a game of hide and seek."

Shinichi's eyes widen from surprise but quickly covered it. What the hell I didn't hear anything about this! "Well, we already have a clue to who will be Kid."

"What?" Ran surprised that Shinichi already has a clue to who will be kid.

"Really? Kudou-kun?" Megure-keibu will never be able to stop being impressed by the young detective.

Hattori sigh. "We all heard the clue loud and clear, Kid even repeated it himself."

Then suddenly a sound of jingling bells was heard coming from the west side of the Square. Everyone quickly scattered around to find who has the bells. The detectives and the police forces followed the sound as well. They ran into the maze garden, following the sound of the bells, they fell into a trap. One third and police force, as well as Satou-keigi and Sonoko, got stuck in a super sticky glue like cement. Takagi-keigi, Ran and Kazuha stayed behind to some way helped the trapped people. The rest continues on!

They were half through the maze but another trap was triggered. A giant metal bars sprang up from the ground trapping a good half of the people and police force, including Mouri Kogoro, Megure-keibu, and Aoko. Nakamori-keibu stayed behind because his daughter was more important than a thief and with that the rest went on.

They all made it out of the maze and saw that it was a pure white cat that had a bell tied to it's neck. They notice there was a note attached to it. With a little fuss, Hattori's face covered in cat scratches, Shinichi caught the cat. He detached the card from the cat and read. " 2nd clue: VX."

Saguru questioned. "What does VX mean?"

From the question everyone who was still present thought of the possibility of the meaning. But Shinichi has a suspicion. It couldn't be... Could he really?

Then once again the sound of jingling bells could be heard. The sound was close to them but slowly fading, meaning it's moving farther away.

"After the sound!" Hattori shouted. With that everyone went after the sound. As they followed the sound, they could tell they were getting closer because they can hear the bells louder. Then saw a white silhouette where the bells coming from. "KID!" Saguru shouted.

As Saguru shouted, they could see a person in a white cape and matching top hat. The bells were no doubt could be heard from him. They chase down the thief, until they ended up on the roof garden of the hotel. Hattori with his hot headed will power, he was able to get close to the thief and tackled him down. Saguru quickly caught up and detained Kid.

Saguru happily looks down. "Now to see who you are!" He reaches for the hat and took it off. Both Hattori and Saguru was confused. "Uh?" The person detained by them was Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi. Saguru shakes his. "No no no! It could be a mask!" Hattori agrees and yanks on the face.

"Ow ow ow ow! I'm really Sawada Tsunayoshi!" He screams in pain.

Hattori quickly lets go. "It's not a mask..."

Saguru couldn't believe it. "Then where is the real KID?"

Hattori calls out to his best friend "Kudou!" But there was no reply.

The detective looks around and sees that the third detective was not with them. Then suddenly a huge loud fangirls scream rang through out the whole place.

"What's going on?!" Hattori flustered.

"What happened?" Saguru not understand the chaos.

"Oh my!" Tsuna chuckles happily. Looking at the huge screen that was connected to the Square of the event taking place. The two detective turns to see and gapes at the screen.

On the screen before them, broadcasts Shinichi and Kaitou Kid, close up.

Few Moments Back

They all made it out of the maze and saw that it was a pure white cat that had a bell tied to it's neck. They notice there was a note attached to it. With a little fuss, Hattori's face covered in cat scratches, Shinichi caught the cat. He detached the card from the cat and read. " 2nd clue: VX."

Saguru questioned. "What does VX mean?"

From the question everyone who was still present thought of the possibility of the meaning. But Shinichi has a suspicion. It couldn't be... Could he really?

Then once again the sound of jingling bells could be heard. The sound was close to them but slowly fading, meaning it's moving farther away.

"After the sound!" Hattori shouted. With that everyone went after the sound.

Shinichi stayed behind and thought deeply. But this Kaito we are talking about and Tsunayoshi-san is full of surprises... Alright I will follow my guts. With that he went back to the Square.

As he arrived to the Square, he could see that those who were trapped has escaped and returned to the Square. He looked around and see his childhood friend. "Ran!" He ran to her.

"Shinichi!" She replies. "Have Kid been caught yet?"

Shinichi shakes his head. "No, but he will be." He smirks.

Ran blinks in amusement. "You know who is Kid don't you." She says as a statement.

Shinichi glances and sees his target still there where he left the thief. "I'll be right back." He left Ran and walks toward the stage. "Tsunayoshi-san." He calls out to the person on stage.

Tsuna turns to the detective that called him. "Doushitta Shinichi-kun?"

Shinichi grabs the man's hand. "I caught you KID!" His statement was heard by everyone via microphone. Everyone cheered in excitement.

Tsuna blinks in confusion. "Shinichi-kun I think you are confused, I'm not KID... Why do you think I'm KID?"

"The clue..." Shinichi smirks in victory. "The person who has the jingling bells is Santa and you had that bell in your hand since the beginning of this game."

Tsuna smirks in amusement. In a poof of a pink smoke the bell turned into the the crystal. "Congratulation, Meitantei-san, here's your reward!" Tsuna revealing as Kid threw the crystal high up, distracting the detective to let of him and focused to catch the crystal. He took out his disguise as Tsuna and into his usual Kid self, in time as the detective caught the crystal.

Shinichi caught the crystal but once again in a pink smoke, poof the crystal turned into a mistletoe, suddenly a hand was behind his head, pulling forward. The next thing he knew, fangirl scream deafened him, then he realized the reason for the fangirl screams. His lips was connected to another.

Through out the whole place from the huge screen and the event behind aired on television internationally. Everyone can see that Kaitou Kid pulled the High School Detective into a kiss.

Kid pulls away from the detective, using the opportunity of the shock the detective was in, he tucks the real crystal in the detectives hand. Using a grappling hook like device he was quickly pulled up to the roof of the hotel. Landing on the roof, he takes off using hang glider. As he flies over the Square, present rained down. He yells, "Merry Christmas!"

OMAKE

"Kudou! Kudou!"

*Slap*

"Iiitteeee!" Shinichi screams in pain. Turns to see who slapped him, it was Hattori."

Finally getting the shocked detectives attention. But he didn't know exactly what to say. "I... Um... You... You alright, Kudou?"

"Shinichi-kun!" Tsuna, the real Tsuna, called out. "That was great! Look at everybody, the event was success!" Happy that the event went better than he expected it would be.

Shinichi still confused... He shakes his head to get his barring. He focuses on what was happening now. "Your crystal, Sir." He turns the crystal.

"Heiji!" Kazuha calls out to the tan Detective. She drags the detective away. The detective quickly bid farewell to Shinichi and Tsuna, leaving them behind.

"Ah! Thank you!" Tsuna takes back the crystal. "Excuse me now, I have places to be." With that he left the detective. But before he completely went his he calls out to the detective. "Enjoy his present to you, Shinichi-kun."

"What?" Confused to what his boss meant by that then he notices that there was a small boxed present in his hand. He opens it and sees a monocle that belongs to the only person who would posses it...

"Merry Christmas , Shin-chan!"

Shinichi turn and sees Kaito holding up another mistletoe. Once again Kaito steals a kiss from him. Shinichi sighs in a tired manner, then smirks. He takes out the monocle from the box and wears it. He then grabs Kaito's necktie. "Merry Christmas, Kaito." He pulls the thief forward to him and kisses him.


End file.
